A diffrent Percy Jackson and the Olympians
by cynder1827
Summary: The summary will be in the first chapter. This is just a re-make of the original just a few changes here and there. But one big thing though, is that there will be more Percico in this one. Thank you and enjoy
1. in convinced

Ok heads up everyone, firstly no this story will still continue but I'm going to fix it and change it a little bit. Also I want to apologies for having to take down all the chapters but I promise they will return and this story will come back and hopefully better.

Thank you and I hope you don't mind the in convinced.


	2. Beginning

Beginning

**Summary: Percy is a boy of few words, especially since he can't remember who he is. He managed to get to Nashville Tennessee in front of the Parthenon. Thankfully a woman found him and helps him out, join Percy as he try's to find out who he is.**

**Couple: Percy &amp; Nico, Jason &amp; Leo, Piper &amp; Annabeth, Frank &amp; Hazel, Chris &amp; Clarissa, Jake &amp; Will, Grover &amp; Juniper etc. **

**Hope you like it and that it doesn't disappointed.**

Percy's Pov:

Running, that's all I can think about as I continued running throw the forest not knowing where I was, were I was going in the dark. I know it's a bad idea to travel in the dark but I had a bad feeling if I stopped something bad might happened. What made the whole thing worse was that it was raining and I seriously have no idea were I am. Of course it didn't take too long until I saw a sine say 'Welcome to Nashville'…. Where on earth is Nashville? Anyway as I continued onward to the inner city I saw that it must have been so late because barely anyone was out. I managed to slow down and breathe for a while and just walk. I didn't know what I was supposed to do ever since I woke up in some weird white room surrounded by people telling me I was special.

I signed as I remembered what they did to me, testing me putting things in me and asking me 'where's the key!' and of course I told them I don't know what he was talking about all I wanted was to go back to my home. It was like that for a year… well I think it was a year. Anyway as I continued forward I looked at my necklace well it was more like a locket, it had some kind of symbol on it with a black gem making it. Inside was another gem but it was more of a dark blue color. I closed it and continued forward, after a few minutes I found some kind of park with a big building in the center. I looked left and right to see if anyone was there but no one was so I went in after jumping over the fence and went in. After looking around I found a lot of pictures and a big statue of a woman "Athena goddess of wisdom" I said looking at the sine. I looked at the statue and signed and sat down behind the statue and feel asleep.

The next time I woke up I was in a bed. I instantly went into alert and sat up and looked around, from what I saw I was in a cabin "hello?" I asked looking around but no one answered. I got up and started looking at the room. The room had dark brown wood walls and floor with olive trees in pots around the door. I tried to think about what I was doing before this, but all that came to mind was falling asleep behind a statue and that's it. I continued to think but then was interrupted by the door opening. I turned to see a woman in a white shirt, blue jeans, sandals, brown hair and she even had grey eyes. She saw me looking at her and smiled "well look whose up" she said setting down a tray of food. I looked back at her as she came closer to me, once she was in front of me she touch my head. I flinched but she was still touching my forehead "you do seem to have a small fever but nothing to serious" she said taking her hand away.

I looked down "um d-did you bring me here?" I asked and she nodded "yes I found you in the replica of my temple, at first I thought you were there to steal something but I saw you asleep so I guessed you were just trying to get out of the rain, right?" she asked and I nodded. Then I thought a moment "wait, did you just say replica of your temple?" I asked and she nodded "yes my name is Athena goddess of wisdom" she said. I was at a lost for words "but I thought gods never show themselves to people?" I said and she raised a brow "yes that is true but you are not ordinary, yet you're not a demigod so I'm curious about what are you, you're not even a monster" she said and I looked down. It was true I had no idea what I was, the only thing those stupid scientist said was I'm special that I can be more powerful then the gods if I wanted to. I looked back at her as she looked like she was waiting for an answer "I don't know Ms. Athena, the only thing they told me was that I was important, that I can destroy all of you with the right tools, they told me I was meant to help them kill you guys" I said looking at her and she was shocked "but I swear I have no idea what they're talking about Mr. Athena" I said immediately looking at her.

She thought about what I told her for a while "do you know who those people whore?" she asked and I shook my head "no, the only thing I really know is that they took me from my home about a year ago when that happened but I really don't remember" I said and she nodded before started thinking again. Then she looked at my forehead "what's with the crown on your head?" she asked and I touched my forehead to feel the V shape crown on my head "I really don't know, all I know is that's it's important, not that I can take it off it's kind of stuck on me" I said trying to get it off but couldn't. After that she grabbed the tray again and gave it to me "here eat this then go to sleep I need to think about something and you need to make sure that fever goes nowhere" she said. I nodded as I watched her leave, I managed to eat everything before setting it down and laid on the bed. I signed as I looked at the sealing, I should be lucky that that someone fond me but I couldn't help feel sad. I wanted to go home but I didn't know were home is so I was basically stuck here. I shook my head and closed my eyes so I could go to sleep.

The next time I woke up it was morning, I looked around to find it wasn't a dream I was actually in a cabin like room. Then the door opened and a man wearing a weird shirt, pants and a pair of sandals, he also had sea green eyes that kind of looked like my eye color, he came in. He smiled "well look who finally decided to wake up" he said smiling and I just looked at him. Then someone slapped his head "enough Poseidon leave the boy alone" she said and I recognized it as Athena "sorry about Poseidon he's annoying, helpful but annoying" she said and Poseidon rolled his eyes "your just made because you needed my help" he said "well I wouldn't have needed your help if Artemis hadn't had that argument with Apollo" she said. That's when I saw a woman with auburn hair, silver eyes she was wearing something that looked like hunting gear came in "well sorry that Apollo insulted my hunting skills on the day you needed his medical help" she said then looked at me. She walked closer to me "so this is the boy you spook of, he definitely is someone to watch over" she said and something about her felt homey "your Artemis goddess of the moon and stars right?" I asked and she was surprised but nodded.

Then she asked "how do you know of me?" she asked and I looked down "the people that held me captive told me about all of you and what your domains" I said and she looked at Athena "we still have a lot to talk about but for now how do you feel?" Athena asked and I nodded "better than before" I said and she nodded. Then looked at Poseidon "looks like you did something right" she said and he rolled his eyes "well I can't take all the credit now can I?" he asked as I saw another person come in and this man was dressed in all black, he had black hair every dark brown eyes (they almost looked black) and he was really pale "there's my big brother" Poseidon said "Hades" I said and they looked at me and he stared at me for a moment before nodded "yes and who might you be?" he asked and they looked at me and I shrugged "as I told Ms. Athena I don't remember who I am all I know is that I taken from my home a year ago… were ever it is" I said and they looked at Athena.

Then she nodded "yes, as I said before I found him in my temple in Nashville he was just sleeping there" she said "so what do we do with him?" Artemis asked "we could help him out after all you said so yourselves Athena he has great potential" Poseidon said "I must agree with Poseidon on this, as much as I hate Zeus the boy may help you with the threat" Hades said and the three nodded. Then I looked down "what threat?" I asked and they looked at each other especially Hades and Poseidon. Then they answered me… well Hades did anyway "a long time ago the oracle told us of a prophecy that stated that one of our, and by our I mean Zeus, Poseidon or me, that our child will either destroy Olympus or save it. However, during WWII our children fought in the war and they destroyed themselves" Hades said "after that me and Zeus kind of forced Hades into an oath into never having kids again" Poseidon said "and of course after a few years our father went off the deep end" Artemis said "and by that she means he had a kid" Athena said.

I looked down "so just to be clear, Zeus made you give an oath and he ends up breaking it" I said and they nodded "oh, ok just wanted to make sure, continue" I said. Then Poseidon spook again "of course that prophecy was a warning as well, it says that our father may come back to try and destroy us" he finished "if that's true why do you need my help, I'm not even a demigod" I said. Athena nodded "that may be true but you have great power with your help we may have a chance to stop the titan king" she said and I looked down. How could I possibly help them I don't even know what I can do to help, but Athena did help me and so did the others so I guys there was only one option "alright" I said. The four look surprised "really, you'll help us?" Artemis asked while raising her brow. I nodded "yes, Athena saved my life as well as all of you, you could have killed me or left me there but you chose to save me so I will help you" I said and Athena smiled "thank you" she said and I nodded. Then Artemis stud up "that just leaves two things" she said "what?" Poseidon said causing Athena to roll her eyes "one what do we call him and two were will he stay?" Artemis asked "hmm perhaps he could stay with you Lord Hades" Athena asked shocking all of them, I was just confused.

Then Artemis spook "are you sure that is wise Athena?" she asked and Athena nodded "yes, no one will find him there but he will only stay there during the winter season" she said. That made us more confused "during the spring he will stay with me, so he can learn our history more, the summer he'll be with Poseidon to try and figure out what his powers are, the fall will be you Artemis you will teach him about instincts and how to be noble and of course in the winter Hades will teach him how to fight" she finished. That's when chaos brook loss "you must be joking Athena I can not take him into my camp with my hunters!" "Honestly Athena do you really thing I'm going to be free ever summer!" "Why on earth would I help in all of this I still hate Zeus so why would I help you in any way!" they all kept shouting complaints until "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Athena shouted causing me to cover my ears and the others to quit down "Artemis I know your hunters hate guys but they need to make an exception for him, as for you Poseidon you barely do anything then fish so don't even go there, and Hades I know you hate Zeus but the kid has nothing to do with Zeus so stop whining like a little boy and man up!" she yelled and they all looked down.

After awhile Poseidon signed "you make a fair point Athena, I'm in" he said and she nodded then looked at the other two "fine I will inform the hunters about this, I don't know if they'll like it but I guess I'm in" Artemis said and Athena nodded again the she looked at Hades who was still thinking "well Hades you're the last one" she said and he looked at her "very well I will do it but not for you guys but for the boy" he said "thank you Lord Hades" I said and he nodded. Then Athena signed "then it is settled since its winter you will go with Hades" she said and I nodded. Then Artemis spook again "what about his name, age and birthday?" she asked and they looked down "well he looks like a ten year old so I guess he could be ten" Hades sad "we could say his birthday is in August, pick a number between one and thirty" Artemis said and I started thinking "eighteen" I said and she nodded "very well August eighteen will be his birthday" she sad "as for name well we could name you Perseus" Athena said "why?" the others asked "because he was one of my favorites" she said and the others nodded "yeah but to shorten it will call you Percy" Poseidon said and I smiled "that sounds fine" I said and he nodded "we'll also need a last name" Hades said "Jackson" I said and they looked at me "I don't know it just sounded right" I said and Athena smiled "very well from this day forth you will be Percy Jackson, age ten and your birthday is on August eighteen" she said and I nodded "thank you, I promise I'll do my best t help you in this battle" I said and they nodded.

Then Athena grabbed a bag "I figured you would need clothing, oh though I'm pretty sure once Persephone knows she'll be more then happy to help with clothing" Athena smiled at Hades who rolled his eyes "don't remind me" he said. Athena gave me the bag and helped me up "the four of us will discus the plan further but for now just go with Hades alright?" she asked and I nodded. I said bye to the other two before going with Hades to his domain, the underworld. One inside his home I looked around, before I could asked him something I heard a woman's voice "there you are Hades I was starting to worry" she said. I looked at her and saw she was also pale like Hades, she also hade multiple color eyes as well as a white dress "I'm sorry my dove but the others needed my help for once" he said kissing her check and she smiled "that's good" she said. Then she looked at me and raised a brown "my lord who is that?" she asked and he looked at me as well "that is Perseus he will be staying with us for the winter" he said and he walked towards me.

She touched my check and looked at me and frond. At first I thought she was going to tell Hades that she didn't want me here but it wasn't that "you poor boy you look like you haven't eaten in days" she said and I looked down. I saw that I actually looked skinnier then normal "well he was asleep for almost a month" Hades said and I was shocked, now that I really think about it I never asked how long was I out for "a month that will not do at all" Persephone said "I'll fix you a nice bowl soup and then Hades can take you to your room" she said and began pushing me into the kitchen. I have a felling my life just got more interesting.


	3. One year

One year

One year later:

It's been one whole years since I meat Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, Hades and Persephone and I just have one thing to say. I love hanging out with them. Apparently the way they set it up was I would be with Athena for March, April and May. Then with Poseidon I would be with him for June, July and August, Artemis September, October and November, and lastly with Hades I would be with him and Persephone for December, January and February. At first I thought it was going to be terrible, which it kind of was, but it ended up being fun. With Athena I learned more about the gods and their world more then I originally did. She even told me about camp half-blood and what they do there, how they organize their children into different cabins, what they do for camp activities. She even told me that the god Dionysus was the camps director, but that's only because he angered Zeus by going after a nymph that he wasn't allowed to go after. Then she told me that the camp's activity director was Chiron the trainer of hero's himself.

Then of course there was Poseidon, we tried everything to figure out what powers I had. At first nothing happened of course but when it got to the end of summer when I finally figured out what power I had. Of course how I figured it out was kind of funny, I mean Poseidon didn't fine it funny but Athena thought it was hilarious. You see we had just finished up trying to figure out what I can do and Athena came by to see if I had progressed any further "so nothing has changed since the beginning?" she asked and I shook my head "nothing, I don't know why but nothing seems to be happening" I said looking down at my hands.

She put her hand on my shoulder "don't beat yourself up about it, if anything you just have a lousy teacher" she said smiling and I couldn't but smile to. Then Poseidon spook "excuse me but I'm an excellent teacher" he said putting his fishing rod on the table. Athena rolled her eye "oh please when have you ever tout anyone anything?" she asked "if you have forgotten I did teach my son and wife how to fight" he said smiling. Athena rolled her eyes again "oh yes how could I ever forget about that" she said sarcastically. I looked down while they were still arguing, I just couldn't see why my powers won't show up. Then I thought about one thing, what if I don't have any powers? What if I can't help them in this battle? Then all this kindness there showing me while be for nothing. Before I know it I was clutching the table and shaking, I wanted to help them I wanted to do something to help but I didn't know how to. That's when I heard Athena and Poseidon gasped I looked at them to see they were looking at the table.

I looked at it and gasped, the entire table was covered with ice. I let go of it and looked at my hands then back at the table "Perseus do you know what this means?" Athena asked "that I owe Poseidon a new table?" I asked, because it was true I did just ruined his table. Athena shook her head "no we finally know what your power is, ice" she said studding the table. Then Poseidon spook "yeah and my fishing rod is ruined!" he said and Athena sighed "honestly Poseidon is there anything else you can think of other than your fishing rods?" she asked "I'll have you know my son made it for me" he said "yes and he can make another one" she said.

While they were arguing again I just kept looking at my hands. I couldn't believe it all this time wondering what I can do and now I know I can control ice. I couldn't help but smile, so I can help them out after all I wasn't useless after all. I looked back at Athena who managed to chip off a peace of ice from the table and put it in some kind of small box "I'll take this and see what kind of ice it is" she said and I was confused "I thought there wasn't that much of a difference in ice" I said "no there are different types, but the most rarest one is titanium ice" she said "titanium ice? I've never heard of it before" I said and she nodded "of course not no human has ever found it, legend has it that it's stronger then titanium itself and it can't melt" Athena said putting the box away.

Then I looked at Poseidon who was still looking at the now frozen fishing rood "um Athena is there a way to defrost it?" I asked and she looked up to think. Then she nodded "yeah I believe the person who used I to freeze something can do it" she said. I looked back at the table "do you think I can do it?" I asked and she nodded "I believe so but first let me see what kind of ice it is before we try anything" she said "but-" I was about to say. However, Athena beat me to it "oh don't worry about Poseidon he's just a big cry baby, which is kind of funny seeing him like this" she said smiling and I looked down "hey I'm not a cry baby and it's not funny!" he said. Athena rolled her eye's "right… anyway I'm going to see about this ice I'll see you tomorrow Percy" she said and I nodded "good night Athena" I said and she started walking "Poseidon" she said "Athena" he said and she left. I was guessing that was there way of saying bye.

Then there was the fall with Artemis, at first it was really, really, REALLY acquired. Everyone hated me at first, I mean seriously everyone in that camp were girl. I had to stay with Artemis to the discomfort of the other girls. Artemis literally had to be with me for the whole time since all the girls looked like they wanted to kill me. Thankfully after they finally realized that I was going to be stuck with them for the whole fall they started to warm up to me, slowly though. The one that took the longest was Zoë Nightshade and phoebe. Zoë was Artemis lieutenant and she was strict but when it came to her sister in arms she was kind and caring. As for Phoebe she was Artemis's best tracker and best medic and even if no one said anything I had a feeling she was most likely one of the oldest girls here. Trust me when I say that those two hated me with a passion at first but after I showed them I could be trusted they started warming up to me. In time they let me help them out with supplies, packing and unpacking there stuff even helping them with their animals.

However, there was one weird thing about the whole thing was that I could actually understand the hunting wolves and hawks. I told Artemis that and she told Athena who again came over to see for herself. The other weird thing about it is that they actually listen to me when I tell them to do something for me, but only little things like getting me something or when I ask them to give something to someone they'll do it. I even asked them why but all they said was **'because you have a powerful aura, even more powerful than Lady Artemis' **one of them told me and I told Athena and Artemis. Artemis wanted to make sure I translated it correctly so she went to go talk to them and apparently I was right and Athena did take more notes. When she was about to leave she told me she had finished with the ice "then want is it?" I asked "first of all I just was to say I don't know how but apparently you can use titanium ice" she sad and I was shocked "really how?" I asked and she shrugged "I have no idea but this mean you have one of the most rarer and powerful powers" she said and I looked down "but it's also dangerous you need to be careful, alright?" she said and I nodded "I will" I said and she nodded as she left.

After that it was practically back to normal, well as normal as it can be with me being in an all girl's camp. Thanksgiving wasn't really bad it was actually kind of fun, they went all out with meets and pies. It was amazing how this camp treats each other like family, I looked down wondering if I even have a family. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice someone was next to me until she toughed on my sleeve. I looked down to Oceana one of Artemis newer recruits, the reason she was here was because her parents had died in a car crash and she didn't want to live in an orphanage so she ran off. Funny thing was, I was the one who found her. I was picking up supplies for Zoë when I found her near the dumpsters. At the time she was all dirty, her cloths were torn, and her black hair was all tangled up and she was skinny. What I couldn't believe was that she was only six years old, when I went close to her she got scared and backed up "hay it's alright I won't hurt you" I said and she just looked at me "what's your name?" I asked and she looked down "it's ok" I said and she looked back up "O-Oceana" she said "hello Oceana my names Percy" I said and taking an apple from my bag "are you hungry?" I asked and she nodded slowly.

I smiled and stretched my arm out "then here take it" I said and she slowly came towards me and took it. She smelled it before taking a bit and she continued eating it, I couldn't help but laugh "hey not so fast you're going to get a stomach ache" I said and she slowed down. I grab a handkerchief from my back and wiped her face so I could see her face better. Apparently she has blue eyes, as she finished the apple she throw it away and looked at me. I stud up "do you have a family?" I asked and she shook her head "they're gone" she said and I looked down "oh" I felt sorry for her, she had no family to go to and no home. That's when it hit me, she was a girl so maybe Artemis would let her stay with her stay with her and the hunters. I stretched out my hand again "would you like to come with me?" I asked and she looked at me "r-really?" she asked and I nodded. She smiled and grabbed my hand "but first I need to finish some things mind waiting a little bit?" I asked and she nodded again and we left.

After I had finished with the supplies I made it back to the camp, and by then Oceana fell asleep so I had to carry her there. Zoë was the first one to see us so she came over and asked me was happened to the girl so I did. Once I finished she nodded and gave Oceana to Phoebe who came over in the middle of the small explanation and went to o take care of her while me and Zoë went to go talk to Artemis. Once I explained everything to Artemis she understood and said if Oceana really wants to stay then she will ask her to say the oath. I nodded and went to go check on her o make sure she was fine, and of course she was, she was just sitting there drinking some milk "well it looks like you feel better" I said and she nodded "yep, Phoebe helped me" she said and I saw phoebe sitting there putting away the median. I smiled "thanks phoebe" I said and she nodded "so Oceana remember when I asked if you wanted to stay here?" I asked and she nodded "well I asked Artemis if you can stay and she said you can" I said and she smiled "really?" she asked and I nodded "yes but you have to know something first" I said sitting next to her "if you do stay with the hunters you will live forever" I said "really?" she asked and I nodded.

Then I continued "yes and the only way you can die is if you fall in battle" I said and she was shocked "b-battle?" she asked and I nodded "yes, but don't worry Artemis would let you fight until you're ready, right Phoebe?" I asked and she nodded. Then I looked back at Oceana who nodded "hey and you get to travel" I said and she smiled "really, as in all around the world?" she asked and I nodded and she laughed in excitement "what do I need to do?" she asked and I smiled. Then I stud and stretched out my hand out "come on I'll take you to Artemis" I said and she grabbed it and we went to Artemis's tent were she said her oath and joined the hunters. Of course she was welcomed with open arms but she mostly hanged around me more.

Now here we are thanksgiving and she's pulling me "come on Percy join us" she said trying to pull me "but I'm too tired to get up" I complained and she laughed "no you're not now come on" she said and I laughed at her "alright, alright I'm coming" I said and she smiled and turned around. Before she know it I grabbed her and put her on my shoulders while she laughed "Percy!" she said and I walked towards the others and sat her down on the table and I sat next to her and phoebe and we had dinner and it was so fun. Of course when winter came I had to go even with Oceana telling me to stay, I promised her I would come back the next fall but she complained that it was so far away. I laughed at her with that and promised that if she send me a letter I'll reply back she made me pinkie promise, and so I pinkie promised her and I left to the underworld.

Once there Persephone immediately asked me if I was ok, if I was hungry or did I need anything. I told her I was fine and she walked me to my room and helped me get ready, last winter we learned that I may be good with swords but I was better with my fests when it came to fighting. It was harder but Hades still tout me and it helped. When Christmas came around Persephone demanded I take a break and enjoy Christmas together and since I was there she said they I could make presents out of things from her garden so we went to go make presents. I managed to make things for everyone, I made Athena a diamond owl, Poseidon a sapphire horse, Artemis a Topaz stag, Persephone a garnet bird and for Hades I made him a Ruby version of Cerberus. I even made a purl dolphin for Oceana, an Emerald wolf for Phoebe and an opal bear for Zoë. Once I finished all of them I wrapped Hades and Persephone's first and then I wrapped the others. After I finished I asked Persephone if she could send this to the others which she gladly did, she said she'll tell Hermes to do it.

Then it was finally Christmas and I just have to say that Persephone went all out there was a lot of food. Also I meet Demeter, Persephone mother and the first impression I got was wow… just wow. She immediately went in saw 'you could have done better' and so on. It took Persephone about an hour to tell her I was there. When I did Demeter went on to tell me, you look so then you need more cereal in your diet, and Persephone telling her to stop it. Other than that it was a great Christmas and when we got to the presents Persephone had gotten me a jewel bracelet made from her flowers from her gardens she even made it look like a dragon. She told me that if I ever wanted to talk to her to jest press the center and she'll answer. I hugged her and thanked her, then Hades gave me fighting gloves that was light blue with dark blue designs and a snow flack on it, he told me that blue isn't his color but he figured I would like I would like it. I hugged him and told him thanks he felt awkward but he hugged me back, I also heard Persephone trying to hold her laugh. After that I gave my presents to them, once they opened it Persephone awed at hers and Hades admired his. Persephone asked if I really made everything out of her garden and I nodded and she hugged me which I return and Hades patted me on the shoulder and said thanks and I nodded.

After that Persephone went to go give a gift to her mother and Hades went to go finish his job. So I was left with my thoughts as I went to find Cerberus who was still guarding the gates "hey boy how have you been?" I asked and they look at me and barked happily "that's good, here I brought you this" I said taking out three stakes and they barked happily again. I throw one to each of them again and they ate it "Merry Christmas Cerberus" I said as I walked back and he howled as if saying bye. Once I was back inside I went to talk to Alecto and her sisters and that was pretty much it. The next day however, Persephone said that Hermes came by earlier and dropped off the present's the others send. I opened them a lot of them were thank you cards for the presents I sent them. Poseidon send me some tick tacs that are suppose to help me breathe underwater (he noted that he'll teach me when I come over in the summer), Artemis got me light blue winter boot's that went up to my knees the lacing down to my ankle, Zoë, Phoebe and ocean pitched in and got my a pocket watch with a moon as the picture in the front and when I opened it, it had a picture of the three smiling at the camera.

I smiled at this, then I went to Athena's gift and opened it and I saw white fabric with dark and light blue designs and a note

**Percy,**

**Thank you for the present it was beautiful and creative and I have a feeling you can be even more creative. This isn't ordinary fabric it is enchanted so that no matter what it will not tare, rips or catch on fire. Also you can wear it as much as you want to and it will never smell and even when you get taller so shall it. I hope you make good use of it.**

**Merry Christmas **

**Athena**

I smiled and looked at the fabric one more time before started writing thank you cards to them and then asking Persephone to send them. Once I went back to my room I used the needle and light blue thread that Persephone gave me and began working on the outfit. It took me a week but I finally got it done, I made a white pair of pants with a white sleeveless shirt and a dark blue belt. I used the boots Artemis gave me and it really complemented with the color. Then I put the bracelet Persephone gave me and put it on then I grabbed the pocket watch and put it in my pocket, then I put the fighting gloves Hades gave me on. Then lastly the jacket, I made a tailcoat (not bird style just flat) it went down to my ankle it was opened in the front and closed in the back. However, it did close when it reached my belt, from my belt down it had a white line going down the there was a dark blue one going up to the neck of the jacket it covered the top have of the back of the jacket, then there was a light blue that also went from the neck to the tail and it shaded a little bit of the bottom half of the back. And lastly the sleeves color but only the wrist area it was dark blue on the bottom and light blue for the spikes.

Once I put on the jacket I signed and looked at the mirror and smiled at my work. Then the door opened "Percy Hades says it's time for your-" Persephone was about to saw but she stopped when she saw me and smiled "Oh Percy that's amazing" she said looking at my work "thank you Persephone" I said and she nodded "as much as I love to keep admiring your work Hades says it time to train" she said and I nodded as we left and that was the end of that and I was glades for this first year. 


	4. Border

Border

Percy Jackson does NOT belong to me only to Rick Riordan

**Another year later:**

Another year past and it was still great hanging out with everyone. Over that year my agility improved a lot, of course it wasn't one hundred percent but it was good enough. Also after a whole year my hearing got better and not better, better I mean really better as in I'm in the living room and I can hear a conversation upstairs. Of course I told Athena about it and she was imprested of course that meant we had to test how high of volume I could handle. Well…let's just say I am never going to a concert as long as I life. Anyway when I was with Athena she told me two things: one she was impressed with my outfit and two she told me that next summer I was going to go to camp half-blood "but why, I'm not even a demigod?" I asked and she nodded "yes I know but we need someone we can trust on the inside" she said and I raised a brow "as you know Kronos may return someday and he may have some help" she said and I nodded "so we need someone one the inside to see who it may be" she finished and I looked down.

I thought about it for a minute "but what about Chiron, Mr. D or any of your children?" I asked and she looked "Chiron would be too big of an obvious chose, Dionysus is too lazy and he hates everyone there. As for my children I cannot they think mostly strategy if they find out who it was they would try and figure out away to take them out" she said. I nodded "but what if that's a good thing?" I asked and she shook her head "no we do not know what kind of help is being given for all we know it could just be someone spying and they may not know why they have to spy" she said and I nodded "and there may be more than one" I said and she smiled "exactly" she said and I nodded. She also told me that I won't be staying at one of the cabins or the big house. I was confused about that but then she told me that the five of them came to an agreement, that I would use the abandon mansion that across the lake "wait there's an abandon mansion?" I asked and she nodded.

She told me that before the camp was build they just found it there, she also told me not to worry because none of the monsters seem to go anywhere near it. I wanted to know why but she said she didn't know it just looked like a normal mansion to them. I agreed and that was that, I merrily just went back to my studies. I really mean that Athena was teaching me the last bit of information she could teach me, in other words what each of their children usually act like, as for Poseidon we were seeing what I could exactly do with ice. So far I could make an ice wall, and ice shield that I could use it as a deadly frisbee, and I put ice on knuckles and make my punches stronger also I was able to learn to de-frost the ice and to our luck Poseidon's fishing rod was fine, he also showed me how to use those tic tacs he send me last Christmas.

Then there was my birthday, even though it wasn't really my birthday everyone came over and wished me a happy birthday. Usually people would want a party or presents but I didn't. Just knowing that I'm helping and I have some kind of family was good enough for me and I loved them all.

Then I went with Artemis back to her camp where I was immediately talked by Oceana while Zoë and Phoebe laughed at us. Oceana had learned so much over the months and I was proud of her and she even became more confident and brave, I guess it was a good idea for her to stay here. Anyway, as for my training my tracking skills were getting much better as well as my relationship with the hunters. I mean it has only been two years but they actually started seeing me as family, in other words I have a lot of sister's, Zoë and Phoebe even let me call them Ze and Phoe and they were like my sisters. Artemis even told me stories about all the constipations she even told me of the one named Draco, the one who disappeared over a millennia ago. She said that it was the first one to be made but when the planet started being it disappeared without a trace. I had asked her if that was true then how did she know about it, the only thing she said was "the stars told me" and that was it. Oh though that story sounded so familiar like it was important to me.

Anyway, that was pretty much my fall even though Thanksgiving was still great and pretty much we still had a lot of food. When it was winter again my training was still killer but it was awesome. Throw that training I was able to quicker with my reflexives and my speed which Hades was proud of me for that. Then it was Christmas again and I tried to do better this year, luckily I still had some fabric Athena gave me last year so I made something out of that. I made a head band for Athena I made sure to put some small diamonds on it to give it a little flare; I made a scarf with a topaz at the end, I made a necklace for Poseidon out of a sapphire that kind of looked like a seashell, I made Hades a gold belt with a ruby as the center piece, I made Persephone a bracelet with a garnet gem on it, and I made Ze, Phoe and Oceana matching bracelets that had three separate gems that make a picture (you will never believe how long it took) of a stag with the moon behind it.

Once I was done I put Hades and Persephone's presents under the tree…I wonder if I should make Demeter something…well considering she hates the underworld and the only thing I have are things from the underworld but maybe…that's when I decided to make her a dress from the last of my fabric. Once it was all done I did a little more training before it was actually Christmas.

Once Christmas came I watched as the opened there presents Persephone hugged me and said thank you and Hades rubbed my hair and said thanks. I smiled as I saw Persephone tell Hades that the belt would look great with the new rob she made him and he blushed at her excitement. Then I saw Demeter open hers and she was in awe, I made the dress from a green colored fabric and I managed to put black, brown and yellow designs on it. She smiled and thanked me which I nodded and smiled. After that I got mail and it was a lot of thank you cards from everyone and some presents and money. Apparently they couldn't figure out what to give me so they send money, and they being: Poseidon, Ze, Phoe, Oceana and Demeter. You would think that's sad but it wasn't I was broke so this may help in the future. Athena made me headphones that were soundproof so I could sleep at night when I go to camp, Artemis got me a good luck charm that was shaped like a dragon, it was supposed to give me luck in the mitts of a big decision, Persephone gave me a plush that was a dragon and Hades got me an enchanted messenger back for when I leave so I can carry my stuff in it. I made sure to thank everyone before putting all my stuff away. Once Christmas had passed I continued my training until there was nothing left to do but explore the underworld. I don't know how long I've been walking but I found a big cave so I walked into it, I know it's not the smartest move but something was telling me to go inside.

Once I was inside I looked around, to me it was a dark and creepy cave. However, when I reached the end I saw a table with three women sitting. One was holding scissors and a basket while the other two were knitting. I came closer and I heard a voice **'welcome Percy Jackson we've been waiting for you' **the three said and I was shocked "y-you have?" I asked and they nodded **'yes elder one we've been waiting a long time for your arrival' **they said "elder one?" I asked and they nodded **'yes you will one day reunite with the other three and when that day comes it will be a heard journey but that is not the one you must worry about it' **they said. I was so confused "what other three and what journey?" I asked but from what Athena and Hades told me I had a feeling these three were the fates and they won't answer me properly.

They smiled **'you're right Perseus we cannot answer your question properly but we can say something' **the one on the right said **'yes one thing only' **the one on the left said "tell me what?"I asked **'that your journey will get more challenging but your gift will help you…even if it changes you but remember no matter how angry you are remember what makes you happy' **the middle one said and I was shocked "change me, my angry, happy what on earth are you talking about?" I asked and they looked at the ball of yarn **'when the time comes you will know what we are talking about, but for now enjoy camp' **the middle one said before she sniped the blue thread and everything went black. The next thing I know in was back on my bed in Hades castle. The only difference was there was a small box there, I took it and opened it and inside was a note:

**Dear Perseus Jackson,**

**We would just like to say good luck with this coming summer and make good chose's also we wish to give this to you. It is normal silver but perhaps you can make good use of it.**

**Ps. just remember to use the gem.**

**-Fates **

I blinked at the note before looking at the silver block and chain and wondered what on earth they were talking about but I still picked it up and wondered what I could do with it. I sat down on my bed and started thinking about what I could do with the block of silver. That's when my gold locket glowed for a split second and I looked at it as the glow disappeared. Now I knew what the the symbol the black gem made was, it was Hades symbol but what was I supposed to do with the silver block. Then it hit me I should carve a locket similar to the one I have and put the gem that's inside my locket as the gem for this one. There's was only one problem…I don't know how to make a locket, oh well I'll learn.

Then when it was spring again I went back with Athena and I asked her if she could tell me how to make a locket out of a block of silver. She thought it was a weird request but she agreed to teach me since she only had to give me information about what I had to do this summer. After a few hours of teaching I finally got the basic jest of it and she finally gave me the information I need. She also gave me a letter to give to Chiron when I get there, she also told me that they (by they she means the five of them) fix the mansion a little bit to make it more livable and I thanked her for that. She also told me that that I was most likely going to get a quest "wait a quest but I thought that was for only demigods" I said and she nodded "yes but we need you to be the one to do it" she said "me, why?" I asked and she looked around as if someone was going to be watching us. Then she looked back at me "Zeus's master bolt was stolen during the winter solstice" she said.

I couldn't believe what I heard "wait Zeus's master bolt was stolen, how?" I asked and she shrugged "we don't know one minute it was there and the next it was gone" she said and I looked down "and the bad thing about it is that he believer's Poseidon was the one to steal it" she said and I was shocked "Poseidon?" I asked and she nodded "yes and even if Poseidon is so many things he is no thief, but the thing is Chiron took a group of demigods to visit so it may be them or it could be someone else" she said and I nodded. Then I looked up "it would make sense since a god is not allowed to steal another's weapon but that doesn't stop demigods" I said and she nodded "exactly so that is why we need you to go on a quest" she said and I nodded "alright I'll do it" I said and she smiled. Before she looked down "Perseus I should also tell you about the great prophecy" she said and I was shocked "are you sure?" I asked and she nodded "yes I believe it is time for you to know the truth" she said and that's when I learned about the great prophecy.

When it was summer I visited Poseidon who was pouting "I am not pouting Athena I'm merely thinking" he said and she rolled her eyes "of course how could I have possible mistaken that" she said and I laughed a little. Poseidon rolled his eyes and got up from his chair "alright it's time for you to get packing for your journey" he said as I nodded and the two of them helped me…or actually packed for me. When they were done they gave me the bag and told me that a satyr named Grover Underwood was going to come and pick me up at the rood that leads into long island. I nodded and thanked them and told them I would I'd see them later.

I signed as I walked for a good three hours but the good thing was that I loved walking. As I looked at the city of New York come to life I smiled and wondered if this happened every night. When it was night time I finally made it to the bridge and that's where I saw a boy with who kind of looked crippled was standing. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder and that caused him to jump up "sorry" I said and he turned to look at me and breathed "its fine you just scared me there" he said and I smiled sheepish "sorry again but are you Grover Underwood?" I asked and he nodded "yes and you must be Percy Jackson" he said and I nodded. Then he told me to follow him so I did, after a while it started raining "I love the rain it helps nature a lot" he said and I smiled "I was told that satyr's love nature a lot" I said and he nodded "more than anything we want to help nature and to preserve what is left of it" he said and I smiled "that's a nice goal" I said and he nodded "thanks but that's not my only goal" he said and I was confused.

Before I could ask him what he meant I stopped and turned around. I swear I was hearing something from behind us. I heard Grover ask me why I stopped until he also froze "um I would say this is an exhalent time to run?" I asked and he nodded and started taking off his pants to revel goat legs I would have said something but the thing was coming closer so we ran. Whatever it was it was big, I could already tell that much and I couldn't even see it yet. As we ran Grover tuned and his eyes widened "duck!" he yelled and I turned to see a tree being thrown at us. When it hit I managed to not get hit but Grover wasn't so lucky because he was knocked unconscious. I looked back to see something I never thought I would see, the Minotaur, I couldn't believe I was seeing the thing that was supposed to be in the labyrinth was here. I looked back at Grover and started dragging him to the bushes while he was moaning "food…" once he was there I climbed the tree.

Once I saw it, it was starting to smell around and I remember Athena telling me that it mostly relied on its smelling…even though I don't know how it could so that when it smells like dead meat. Anyway, I watch as it got closer to Grover so I did the one thing I could do, jump on its neck. At first it started trying to shake me off but when it saw I wouldn't let go he charged at a tree. I waited for the right moment before I jumped off of his back and he crashed into the tree. I would have laughed but it got back up and he was more mad then earlier and started charging at me so I ran up a tree and jumped over his head, but not before I grabbed onto his horn and froze the center of it so it could break off.

The Minotaur yelled in anger as he charged back at me. Lucky for me training with Hades and Artemis so much got me to be faster then I originally was, so I dodge him again but this time I used his horn to stab him in the neck. He cried in pain before collapsing and started turning into golden dust, I didn't know why but I was starting to feel tired and I knew I had to get both me and Grover to the camps border. I picked him up with him still saying "food…" and I dragged him to the hill. Once I felt a safer atmosphere I collapsed and everything turned black.

**Note: just to let you all know I did re-post the old version of this so if you want to go re-read it go for it. However, I will NOT be putting any new chapters for it so yeah it's only for re-read it hope you enjoy Ch 4.**


	5. Camp half blood

Camp Half-Blood

The next time I woke up it was night time and I was in some kind of building. I started to get up and looked around, once I saw nothing I walked outside to see trees. I didn't know what day it was but I had a feeling it wasn't the day I had left. I walked back into the room to see my bag untouched and the Minotaur horn on the table; I put my messenger bag back on and grabbed the Minotaur horn and left.

Once outside I walked down the stairs and looked at the building and I saw I must have been the big house. I continued walking and saw some cabins, stables, fields etc. then I finally made it to the lake, I looked beyond it but I saw nothing. I signed as I started walking around and looked around, once I was on the other side of the lake I looked around for the mansion Athena told me about. Then I started hearing some noises from deeper within the forest so I continued walking strait. That's when I saw the mansion; it was a normal brown color with columns that were a green color the windows were white and the designs of the mansion were blue. I went near the door and took the key Athena gave me when she was 'helping' me pack.

When I opened the door I looked for the light switch and I was welcomed with something really beautiful. The room was a light blue; on the ceiling was a picture of clouds as if they were actually moving. I continued walking until I made it to the kitchen where it mostly had a forest type theme to it the cabinets looked like they still could be trees. The only the new about it was that it had a refrigerator which was felid with food, microwave and a stove. I smiled as I looked at the table that looked like it could fit ten people on it and of course it was made out of a tree and so were the chair…but surprisingly they were conferrable. The next room I went into looked to be a training room it had almost all the weapons I could think of: swords, spears, knifes, bow and arrows, whips, ax, nunchaku, and shuriken. I couldn't believe there was so much stuff here, that's when I heard a blowing sound and turned around to see two hand guns. They both had a picture of a dragon head on them but one was white and blue and the other on was black and red. I picked them up and that's when I saw a case with bullets and a note:

**Dear Perseus,**

**I figured you would want this back, you may not remember but these weapons were always with you and they will only listen to you. Within the case lie's three kinds of bullets: the brown ones are celestial browns, the blue ones are ice bullets they will freeze anything you shoot at and will last for two hours lastly the yellow ones are paralyzing bullets, they send a shock wave to whatever you shoot at which will leave them paralyzed also don't worry once you lode the three bullets in the guns they will remember them and all you have to do it think it and it will re-appear. I know you will use this wisely, good luck Percy and we will meet someday you'll see.**

**Pyra **

I blinked at the note and then the case, I opened it to see the three bullets but in two sets. I picket one set up and put them in one gun and then the other set into the other. I looked at them and I looked around to see a gun belt that looked like my belt so I grabbed it and I switch the belts and I put the guns in the pockets and I looked at it and saw that my tailcoat actually covered it. I signed and walked out of the room and wondered one thing, who one earth is Pyra and why does that name sound so familiar. Before I went upstairs I found a door leading to the back, I opened it and was amazed it was a big garden. It even had so many different flowers here, even a garden with all kinds of fruits and vegetables. I smiled as I continued walking and that's when I saw a big hammock and next to it was a table made of glass and it had eight seats and they had designs on them: one was a dragon, thunderbird, wolf, snake, another dragon but it looked like it had feathers, a phoenix, owl and horse.

Once I looked around a little more I walked back inside and went upstairs. Once there I saw a total of six rooms four of them had the same four symbols I've seen before: a dragon, thunderbird, wolf and snake. The other two had a picture of a book and the other a rain drop. I didn't know why but I had the erg to open the one with the dragon on it so I did. Once I did I was at an aw again, the room was a white with blue snowflakes on the sides of the wall, the bed was the same except it had a picture of two dragons one was black with a blue eye as the other one was while with a red eye and for some reason seeing this made me sad. I don't know how long I was staring at it but when I put my hands on my face I felt tears running down my cheeks so I wiped them away with my sleeves and put my bag and the Minotaur horn down and sat down on the bed and looked up and smiled. The sealing had stars on it as if I was actually looking at them.

After taking a three hour nap I got up and went out of my room and went to the room with a rain drop. Luckily it was the bathroom so I took a quick shower (luckily there were towels and tooth brush and past) got dress and brushed my teeth and went downstairs. But not before I opened the door with a book to see it was a big library and it had a sewing station with a lot of fabric. If you're wondering why I'm not opening the others then I have one reason: it doesn't feel right to open them like they're supposed to be private. Anyway when I got downstairs I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast before I went back into camp. Once I finished eating I made sure I had everything: my gloves, guns, the letter Athena told me to give Chiron and my boots, once I was sure I had everything I left.

When I was half way back I heard someone talking "if Chiron finds out your still here then he's going to make sure you go back" a boy said and I heard a small roar "I know you like it here but he may think you're a danger to camp" the boy said. I took a look and saw a blond boy standing there, he looked to be nine years old and the thing he was talking to was a…was a dragon. I couldn't believe my eyes but there was a sea dragon, but by the looks of it, it was a baby sea dragon I came out and the sea dragon looked at me and the boy turned to and was shocked. He had blue eyes and was a camper "w-who are you?" he asked me and I smiled "my name is Percy Jackson I'm new here" I said and he was shocked "you're the guy who beat the Minotaur" he said and I nodded "yeah that's me, who are you?" I asked and he looked down "I'm William Solace but everyone calls me Will" he said and I nodded "it's a pleaser to meet you Will and you friend here" I said walking closer and stretched my hand out.

She looked confused but then she got closer and stared smelling my hand before she nuzzled it. I laughed "it's a pleaser to meet you to, what's your name?' I asked and she looked and me before she touched her forehead to mine and I heard one word 'Aqua' I heard and she moved away "so you name is Aqua?" I asked and she nodded. Then Will spoke "how did you do that?" he asked and I just looked at him "do what?" I asked "glow" he said and I raised a brow "what?" I asked "when you two touched foreheads you started glowing" he said and I saw shocked "really?" I asked and he nodded. I looked down, considering I've never really meat a dragon before today it was a hard question to ask "to be honest I have no idea" I said. The Aqua nuzzled Will's leg and he laughed "she really likes you" I said and he blushed "well I was the one who found her and she was hurt so I helped her and ever since then she's shown up at the lake" he said and I nodded.

Then I remembered something I read before "you know I read in a book somewhere that if a dragon shows up looking for only one person then they have a true bound, in other words she trust you with her life and she will protect you no matter what" I said and he was shocked and then looked up at Aqua "r-really? Me?" he asked and she nodded before nuzzling him again and he hugged her "thank you Aqua for trusting me" he said. After that Aqua left to find something to eat and we went back to camp "so who's son are you?" I asked and he looked at me "I'm the son of Apollo" he said and I looked down "oh that's nice" I said "sure…" he said and I looked at him "is something wrong?" I asked and he shrugged "sure my dad is one of the biggest play boys of the Olympian gods, not something to be one hundred percent proud of but I love my step siblings no matter how weird they are" he said and I smiled "that's interesting" I said and he didn't ask what I meant he just signed. Once back to camp we went our separate ways and I walked to the big house.

When I walked back up I heard walking back and forth from the room I was in before. I walked back in to see Grover "oh what am I going to do, he's gone for all I know he could have walked off and gotten himself eaten or lost or hurt or-" I cut him off before he said something else "or right behind you" I said and he jumped and turned and I laughed a little "Percy!" he yelled "sorry couldn't resets Grover" I said and he walked towards me "are you ok?" he asked me and I nodded "couldn't be better" I said. He nodded "that's good to hear" he said as he walked out and I followed him to the porch "since your awake you can talked to Chiron and Mr. D" he said and I nodded. Once we got there I saw three people, one girl and two men. The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt "That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And that's Chiron…." He pointed at the guy whose back was to me. First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

Chiron turned to us and smiled "well hello there you must be Percy Jackson perfect timing you and Grover can play pinochle with us" he said. I remembered Athena telling me about Chiron and how he was, or should I say is, the trainer of hero's and he's been around for a long, long time he offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you." He said and I knew Athena was right Dionysus really does hate everyone here "Uh, thank you lord Dionysus" I said and everyone looked at me with wide eyes and he just raised a brow "you know who I am?" he asked and I nodded. I went into my pocket and took out the letter and gave it to Chiron, he looked confused but I told him to open it and he did. Once he did it too three minutes tops and he nodded "I see very well Percy I see the gods have faith in your abilities I hope you won't let the camp down either" he said smiling and I smiled back "I won't Chiron" I said. Then he turned to Annabeth "this young lady here is Annabeth daughter of Athena I hope you two can get along" he said and we looked at each other.

She looked like she was trying to figure me out while I was trying to decide if I could. Then we looked at Chiron again "alright Annabeth will show you around camp" he said and I nodded. Then I looked at Grover "what about him?" I asked and Mr. D spook "I will have a discussion with Mr. Underwood" he said getting up and walking back inside I saw Grover gulp and fallowed him inside. I looked back at Chiron who was talking to Annabeth who was shocked but nodded before walking "come on we have lots to see" she said and walked off. I stud there for a minute "you trust her a lot don't you?" I asked "yes Annabeth has been staying her for a long time I practically raised the girl" he said "and that's why you want me to trust her so you don't have to keep my secret from her" I said "I am sorry Percy it's just…" I shook my head "don't be I since a lot of her mother within her, it's not like I can't trust her more like to see if she can trust me" I said and I walked off to fallow her.

Once I caught up she started asking me questions "who are you exactly?" she asked "I'm just Percy Jackson" I said and she shook her head "listen it takes Chiron a while to trust people, but after you gave him that letter he trusted you, who was that letter from?" she asked and I looked down "I can't tell you" I said and she glared "why not?" she said and I looked at her "unless you absolutely won't tell anyone I can't tell you anything about me" I said as I continued walking while I left her to think.

After a couple of minutes she walked up to me and started showing me around, we saw the forge, infirmary, and the volleyball pit. I saw a few campers who nudged each other and I heard some say "it's him" they said and I shook my head, I even say some satyr's who looked taller than Grover and most likely older. After a while I asked "so is Grover going to be ok?" I asked and she looked at me and shrugged "I don't know I really hope he is but I really don't get a say in with what he has to deal with" she said and looked forward "Grover has a big dream but the counsel of cloven elders things he's failed once and even with you" she said. I looked back at her "how did he fail with me, I'm right here" I said and she nodded "that's what I said but technically you dragged Grover here so you had to be the one to save him not the other way around" she said. I remembered Athena telling me about the satyrs that work her, they were keepers they're assigned a demigod to protect and lead them to camp safely.

I signed as we continued walking, then we saw an archery range and I saw Will shaking his head at one of the others. Then he turned and saw me and waved and I waved back "you know Will Solace?" Annabeth asked and I nodded "yeah I talked to him earlier today" I said and she nodded as we continued talking. Finally, she showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake right across from the mansion but strange thing was I couldn't see the mansion. They were arranged in a U shape with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen. Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops.

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. I had a feeling that was Hestia goddess of the hearth. The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks "Zeus and Hera?" I guessed "yep," Annabeth said "Their cabins are empty aren't they?" I asked.

Then I turned to her "Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two" she said "Okay. So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot. Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?" I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three. It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I had a feeling this cabin was Poseidon's cabin. I peeked inside the open doorway and Annabeth said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!" Before she could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. I smiled, I kind of reminded me of the cabin Poseidon let me stayed at when I was with him in the summer time.

Annabeth put her hand own my shoulder "Come on Percy" she said and I looked at it one more time before leaving. Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers. Number five was bright red-a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red.

I kept walking "we haven't seen any other centaurs," I observed "No," said Annabeth said "Chiron says they are a wild and barbaric folk. He also says we may encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But we won't see any here" she said then started going toward one of the cabins. I saw that it was cabin eleven and if I remembered correctly it was Hermes cabin. It looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it…? A caduceus. Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center. I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, and I hated it.

Then Annabeth spoke "Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on" I walked in and Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven "Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked. I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said, "he's not staying I'm just showing him around" she said and everybody signed in relief. A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward "well now so we have a new camper that's great" the guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool but something about him was off to me. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The other thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash. "This is Luke," Annabeth said "he's the counselor of cabin eleven" she said "oh I see" I said and looked at him "it's nice to meet you Luke" I said and he nodded "like wise" he said. I looked at the other campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets. I signed "well me and Annabeth should go" I said and he nodded "alright I'll see you two around" he said and we nodded and left.

When we were a few feet away, Annabeth signed "what's wrong with you?" I asked and she shook her head "it's nothing" she said and I looked at her "oh really so you're not sad that you didn't get to tell Luke something important?" I asked and she looked at me with wide eyes "how did you guess that?" she asked and I smiled "I was tout how to read people mostly enemies but you know it helps sometimes with normal things" I said and she blushed and looked down. I laughed "but since we don't know each other that well I'm not going to ask what it's about" I said and walked a head "but…I do hope we can be friends Annabeth" I said as I continued walking.

Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin five was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets "Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?" Annabeth said "Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night" she said smiling "Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which in Greek means 'Go to the crows!' though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance" she said "We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?" she asked "Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "Meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares" Annabeth said. I blinked "you mean the god of war?" I asked Clarisse sneered "You got a problem with that?" she asked.

I shook my head "No," I said "it explains the bad smell" I said and Clarisse growled "We got an initiation ceremony for newbie's, Prissy" she said "Percy" I corrected "Whatever. Come on, I'll show you." She said "Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to say. Clarisse interrupted her "Stay out of it, wise girl" she said. Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid. I had to earn my own rep. However, before I knew it Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom. I sighed and grabbed her rest and I concentrated then she yelled and dropped me and I did a back flip and was back on my feet. When she recovered she glared at me "why you little punk!" she yelled and charged at me which I managed to dodge it and I managed to trip her and she feel flat on her face. Once she was back up she tried punching me but I just kept dodging until I saw she was getting tired and so I thought I'd finish this so I kicked her hard in the stomach and then punched her in the face and she fell down and was unconscious.

I looked at her three friends who were straying at me with wide eyes "so who's next?" I asked and they looked away and grabbed Clarisse and walked away. I looked around and saw everyone who was looking at me with wide eyes especially Annabeth, but then she smiled "what's with that smile?" I asked "I'm smiling because I want you on my team for capture the flag" she said and started walking and I fallowed her. Once we were back at the big house Annabeth told him that she wanted me on her team, he looked at me and I shrugged "I don't know if that's a wise idea but if you really think I can help then sure "I said an he nodded "very well then Percy you will join Athena, Hermes and Apollo" he said and Annabeth was shocked "wait the Apollo cabin decided to join us?" she asked and Chiron nodded "yes just a few moments ago actually" he said and Annabeth smiled "excellent" she said and I was confused and she so that "the Apollo cabin hadn't decided which team to go one me and Clarisse have both been trying to get them on our side but they said they had to think it throw" she said and I understood that and nodded. I signed as I looked up and I hoped I could trust people in this camp because I may need a lot of help.


	6. Capture the Flag

Capture the flag

I do NOT own Percy Jackson only Rick Riordan does

The rest of the day I was pretty much wondering around and explaining. Annabeth had to go back to her cabins and plan a strategy, and I had a feeling she wanted me to get Clarisse away from her flag because right about now she should hate my guts. It was a nice strategy but I just don't know if it was a good idea, I didn't really want to hurt anyone Athena and Hades told me to be careful with my powers and to make sure I don't overdo it. As I continued walking around I saw Will and he was talking to someone in front of cabin nine. The person had brown hair and brown eyes and he looked to be the same age as Will, they looked to be having a great conversation. That is until an African American guy came out and told the other one to come inside. The brunette told him bye as he left and Will looked like he wanted to say something but nothing. He signed and walked away, I ran to catch up with him "hey Will wait up!" I said and he turned to look at me "oh hay Percy" he said and looked down "what's wrong?" I asked and he shook his head "it's nothing important, I should be heading back to my cabin" he said and I thought for a moment and then smiled "hey why not come with me to the lake" I asked and he was confused "what?" he asked and I just smiled "come on" I said and walked "what makes you think I'll fallow you?" he asked and I shrugged "I don't" I said and continued walking.

Once I was at the center of the lake I sat down and looked up at the sky. After a few seconds I heard something from the water so I looked over and saw Aqua. I smiled "well hello Aqua" I said and she roared happily and then looked around "don't worry Will, will be here any minute now" I said and she nodded. True to my words he walked up and sat next to me and I smiled at him "don't gloat" he said "I'm not" I said "yes you are" he said smiling at me "ok maybe a little" I said and he rolled his eyes and laughed. Then he started petting Aqua "so who was he?" I asked and he looked at me "who's, who?" he asked "the guy you were talking to" I said and he raised a brow "were you spying on me?" he asked and I shook my head "no I was walking around since Annabeth left to think of a plan for Friday" I said and he nodded "I bet she is, the Athena cabin hasn't won against the Ares cabin yet" he said and I looked at him "then why is your cabin helping?" I asked "because of you" he said. I was confused "what I do?" I asked and he smiled "you bet Clarisse in a fight our head counselor Lee Fleecier saw it and thought whatever team you'll be one will win and since you were with Annabeth he went with Athena's cabin" he explained and I nodded.

Then I remember the main reason I was here "but that still doesn't answer the question, who is he?" I asked and Will looked down and he was blushing "that was Jake Mason son of Hephaestus, but you probable already knew that" he said and I nodded "yeah I saw that" I said and looked at the water "so is he important to you?" I asked and he signed "yeah he's one of my best friends" he said and I looked at him to see he was frowning "I'm going to take that it's a bad thing" I said and he signed again "no it's not bad but I wish I could tell him" he said and I raised a brow "tell him what?" I asked and he looked down. It took me awhile but I figured it out "you like him as more than a friend don't you?" I asked and he just kept his head down. However, I did hear a faint "yes…" and I smiled "hey cheer up I'm sure you'll tell him sooner or later" I said and Will looked up at me "you're ok with that?" he asked and I nodded "yeah I'm fine with it actually if anything I'm like you" I said and he was shocked "you are?" he asked and I nodded "yeah so I'm saying this as a friend you should ask him out" I said and he looked down "w-we're friends?" he asked and I smiled "well I hope so" I said and I starched my hand out.

He just stared at me but then smiled "yeah were friends" he said taking my hand and we both laughed "so who was the guy with Jake and what was with the hurry type aura?" I asked and he looked down "That was Charles Beckendorf head counselor of cabin nine, also because the Hephaestus cabin is helping Ares cabin were not actually supposed to talk to each other until after capture the flag" he said and I nodded. However, that moment ended when Aqua splashed us with water which made us completely soaked "AQUA!" we yelled at her and she just kept splashing us but I was guess that was because we were technically ignoring her but we still laughed. After a complete hour we were done and continued laughing "you know I bet Aqua would let you ride her" I said and he just looked at me and I looked at her "what do say Aqua would you let us see your home?" I asked and she nodded. Then I got up "yeah but how are supposed to breath down there?" he asked and I smiled and took out the tic tacs Poseidon gave me and showed him "tic tacs?" he asked and I nodded "yeah let's just say it's a gift from someone I know, it will help us breath underwater water for about two hours" I said and he nodded and took one. Then I told him that he has to swallow it in order for it to work he nodded and swallowed it and I did the same and may I just say it still tasted like mint but then again I'm pretty sure they all do. We went into the water and grabbed onto Aqua's back "alright Aqua lead the way" I said and she roared happily and then dived into the water.

When we got down there I opened my eyes to see so many things, I looked over at Will who was at an awe "it's beautiful" he said and I nodded "the lake really is" I said and I looked down to see shipwreck boats but also a lot of algae. As we continued we also saw naiads doing something else on the sides of the lake so they didn't really notice us not that I really wanted them to Athena told me they like to flirt with people. That's when I saw a big cave and Aqua was swimming towards it "is that your home?" Will asked and she nodded and she took us inside. Once inside we saw so many seashells and even pearl "wow you have a big collection" I said and she went in circles as in to agree "it's beautiful Aqua thanks for showing us" Will said and she nodded as she continued to swim around.

After about an hour and a half I spook up "we should go now before the tic tacs wear off" I said and Will nodded but Aqua looked disappointed "don't worry girl we'll still visit you up there" Will said pointing up to the surface and Aqua nodded. Then she went back in and put something in her mouth and wanted to give it to us. We put her hands out and she put a pearl in both our hands: mine was a light blue pearl and Wills was a yellow one. We looked back at her "thank you Aqua there beautiful" Will say's and I nodded. Then Aqua took us back up to the surface were we became dry, Will looked at me in confusion and I laughed "If you use the tic tacs then after words you'll become dry" I said and he smiled "that's good I guess" he said and I nodded and saw it was going to be night time soon "well good night both of you" I said and I started walking away "night Percy" Will said and I left.

Once I was back at the mansion I went into the kitchen to get something to eat before going back upstairs. Once I was up there I decided I wasn't tired yet so I took a quick shower and put my PJ's on (which was pretty much just conferrable pants) and I went into the library to see what exactly did it have. I looked around to see every single book you could think of here in his library, I was betting this was Athena's doing. I continued on word to see a setting circle were there where couches, chairs, bean bags, and even a computer desk with an actual computer there. Then I saw a section with a lot of fabric and a sewing machine there were even beads, buttons, gems etc. Pretty much anything you can use to make an outfit was here. I smiled as I continued looking around; once I was done I went back to my room and fell asleep.

The next three days were alright I looked over everyone at this camp to see how they normally act and I saw they were having a fun time. I also discovered new things here like an arts and craft place and that they have a rock climbing wall that actually has lava coming from it. Once I saw everything I went back to the cabins and near the fire was the nine year old again. I came over "may I sit with you Lady Hestia?" I asked and she looked at me and smiled "of course Perseus" she said and I sat next to her "so how are you enjoying camp?" she asked and I shrugged "don't really know, since I'm learning everything from four of the gods I don't really need lessons here and I already know how to fight so…" I didn't really need to finish because she understood "I see it must be a little boring here hue? She asked and I nodded "a l little, but hay I could try the lava rock climbing thing…even though I'm not one hundred present ok with the heat" I said and shed laughed a little "yes it would give you a challenge" she said and we continued talking.

When it was lunch time I sat down with Chiron and Mr. D on the big table, I offered some of my food to the four and Hestia for helping me out. Once I sat back down me and Chiron started talking as Mr. D was reading a wine magazine "so how have you been enjoying your stay?" Chiron asked me and I nodded "it's been fine Chiron thank you" I said and he nodded "so has anyone here became your friend?" he asked and I nodded "yeah Will Solace from Apollo's cabin" I said and he smiled "I would have never suspected that" he said and I laughed "yeah I wasn't really aiming for it but it happened" I said and he nodded. Then he spoke again "what about Annabeth?" he asked and I shrugged "don't know haven't talked to her since she asked me to join her team, apparently she has planning to do" I said and he shook his head "of course she does" he said and I laughed "hey she is the daughter of Athena" I said taking a bit out of my chicken and he laughed at that.

After lunch I talked to Will some more about his problem "well I wouldn't say it's a problem" he said and I raised a brow "oh please how long have you exactly been crushing on this guy?" I asked and he blushed and looked down "since I got to camp" he said "and when was that?" I asked and his blush became darker "two years ago…" he said and I nodded "see so it counts as a problem" I said and he just looked down. Then I shook my head "oh come on Will you've got to tell him sooner or later" I said "but what if he doesn't like me like that and it ends up ruining our friendship!?" he asked "it's better than not trying at all, would you rather live your entire life knowing you didn't even try"? I asked and he looked down and shook his head "no" he said and I nodded "see so you've got to try Will or else you'll regret it" I said and he nodded "alright I'll find a way to tell…after capture the flag" he said and I nodded "that's the spirit" I said smiling and he smiled back as we continued walking "you know most people would tell a nine year old they shouldn't be thinking about dating" he said and I smiled "I'm not most people" I said and he laughed "that's for sure" he said and I pushed him which made him laugh more and I joined in.

Then on Thursday I went into the sword arena and saw the Hermes cabin practicing. Luke saw me and waved "hey Percy here for practice?" he asked and I shook my head "no I'm just wondering around" I said and he smirked "then that means you have some free time come here" he said and I shrugged and went on the ring "alright so Percy's going to be my sparing buddy so watch what we do, got it?" he asked the others and they nodded. Luke turned to me "you wounding happen to be good with a sword would you?" he asked and I nodded. I mean sure hand combat is more my style but sword fighting was my second best "good so do you have a sword?" he asked and I nodded again. I took out a ballpoint pen out, it was a gift from Poseidon he said if I ever need to use it I can. I was meant to be for one of his children but since he didn't have any he gave it to me as a gift.

I saw some of the Hermes kids laughed until I uncapped it and it grow into a celestial bronze sword "wow so you do have a magical item, impressive" Luke said and I smiled "thanks" I said and we began to fight. Luke truly was a close second to me and at some points I thought he was going to beat me but in the end I won. Everyone was shocked at us but Luke laughed "wow that's that was the best fight I've had in years you really are a force to be recon with Percy Jackson" he said and I smiled "so are you Luke castellan" I said as I recapped riptide and left the Hermes cabin to their practice.

Then Friday came and I was sitting with Grover on the pear of the lake watching Naiads do basket weaving "so I haven't talked to you since Tuesday how did your talk with Mr. D go?' I asked and he signed and he looked yellow "it was fine, just great" he said and I could tell he was lying but I went with it "so your career still intact?" I asked and he looked at me "did Chiron tell you?" he asked and I shook my head "no Annabeth kind of told me you had something special plane. Also one of the people who took me in tote me about satyrs and told me that it all of your goals is to get a searcher lucent and find Lord Pan" I said and he looked down and signed "well your teacher was right but I can only get one is I succeed with you" he said and I remember Annabeth telling me about that "since I was the one who technically saved you it's only half credit?" I asked and he nodded. Then looked back at the water "the only way I can get full credit is if I go with you on a quest since our fate is still intertwine and if we both come back alive then Mr. D will consider it" he said.

I smiled "so there may be a chance?" I asked and he nodded "yeah but why would you want me along?" he asked "because like you said our fates are still intertwine so we still have a job to do and also I'm trying to trust people, satyrs included, so I can be friends with them and I wounding mind being friends with you Grover" I said. Then I heard him sniff and I saw that he looked like he wanted to cry "Grover are you ok?" I asked and he nodded "yeah it's just no one has said something like that to me" he said and I smiled and patted his shoulder "I meant everything I said Grover" I said and he smiled "thanks Percy" he said and I nodded the rest of the time we were talking about camp and the satyrs.

Before dinner started I went back to the mansion and toke a nape in the living room. When I opened my eyes again I was in the cabin I lived in when I was with Athena. I looked around and I saw Athena looking at the sky "Athena?" I asked and she turned to look at me and smiled "hello Percy I'm sorry but I had to talk to you" she said and I shook my head "no it's fine" I said and she nodded then toke a seat next to me "Percy listen after the game of capture the flag the four of us will send you a sine to prove that you are under our protection" she said and I was shocked "but Athena I thought you said people here think Hades took the bolt" I said and she nodded "yes but they won't see it the way Hades does his he gives them something, a bracelet with his symbol on it so no one will really see it" she said and I nodded "ok but why? If you don't mind me asking" I said and she looked down "because Zeus already knows you're here and he's suspensions of you so if all of us claimed you then he won't be made at you because me and Artemis are his daughters so he wound blast you but it still best if don't take the plan" she said and I nodded "I understand Athena" I said and she nodded "good you should wake know wouldn't want to miss the game and also be careful Percy" she said and everything went black.

The next time I woke up I was back in the mansion; I yawned and went into the kitchen to eat something before heading back. Once I was done eating I walked back to camp and saw everyone was ready to go. I walked up to Annabeth "so what I miss?' I asked and she looked at me "nothing much we just cleared everything off so we're just waiting for Chiron to give us the ok to start" she said and I nodded. After awhile Chiron and Mr. D came out, Chiron hammered his hoofs on the marble "Heroes!" he yelled and then he went over the rules and told everyone to get a weapon and they did except for me. That's when I saw Annabeth and two of her siblings coming over with a flag that was gray, with an owl on an olive tree. Then Clarisse and two of her sibling came out with a red flag with two spears and a boars head. Clarisse went one way and we went another way. I walked back up to Annabeth "so what exactly am I doing?" I asked and she continued walking "I mean if you don't want me here then I could go sit with Chiron" I said and she looked at me "no, you'll be border control" she said and left. When she said that I knew she meant one thing, I was bate.

When I was at the creak I just sat on the rock and looked up at the stars and wondered about the thief and if there was really a spy here. However, I heard footsteps coming towards me so I knew it was distracting time. I got up and saw Clarisse and a few of her siblings coming my way, I signed as I got off the rock. The first one came at me and I made a shield which surprised him and I smiled as I knocked his sword away and hit him with it which made him unconscious then I throw it at the other two which tripped them and made one hit a tree and the other the creak then that left Clarisse "I do hope you'll give me a better fight then you siblings" I said and she growled and charged at me. I dodged her attack and kicked her on the side but she still charged at me and I dodged it and did a back flip and punched her in the face but she managed to scratch my leg so be both backed up. When Clarisse recovered she charged at me again but this time I jumped back onto the rock and jumped up and went to kick her but instead I kicked her spear and accidently broke it but that didn't stop me because when I was back on the ground and she was surprised I tripped her and kicked her in the stomach.

However, when she feel she didn't get back up. I thought she was going to yell at me for breaking her spear but instead she laughed and throw her spear "now you're a worthy opponent to be beaten with hand combat Jackson" she said and I smiled and walked to her and stretched out my hand. She glared at me for a moment but then smirk and took it and I helped her up "if anything Clarisse you were a worthy opponent no one has ever given me a scratch during a battle" I said "no one?" she asked and I nodded "yes and trust me when I say this I have battled with worser things" I said and she nodded "now that I can believe" she said and we both laughed. When her siblings got back up I looked at her "you do realize that this was just a trick to get you away from the flag right?" I asked and she nodded "yeah I kind of figured it out when you helped me up" she said and we turned to hear cheering and saw Luke running with their flag with a few of his cabin mates and some Apollo campers helping him while the Hephaestus campers were trying to get them, then Clarisse's siblings ran off after them to try and get them except for Clarisse herself.

I looked at her "not going with them?" I asked and she shook her head "I know when I've lost" she said and I nodded. Then I heard something from the woods and I turned to see Will "you're not with you siblings?" I asked and he shook his head "no I wanted to see if you were ok, which you are" he said and I nodded "yah me and Clarisse have a mutual understanding with each other" I said and turned to her and she nodded and Will smiled. Then we watched as Luke crossed the border and the flag turned from red to blue and had Hermes symbol on it. Luke's siblings picked him and cheered "you know you can come out now you won" I said turning and I saw the space in front of me materialize and Annabeth was now in front of me "wow never expected you and Clarisse to get along" she said and I shrugged "and how did you know I was here?" she asked and I pointed to my ears "I have really good hearing, I heard you breathing" I said and she raised a brow.

Then I frond and looked at the woods and I heard something coming "Will get over here" I said and he was confused "why?" he asked as Clarisse and Annabeth looked at me "please just get over here" I said and he did. Once he did a hellhound jumped out of the forest and we backed up. Will readied his bow and both Clarisse and Annabeth took out knives. The only problem was that it was looking at me "Will when that thing pounces on me I need you to shoot it" I said "what?" he asked "just trust me" I said and I moved forward and it pounced on me Annabeth yelled and I looked at Will "now!" I yelled and he shot at it twice and it fell over. We watched as it started to turn to dust, the other three were looking behind me and I turned to see everyone there, Luke's victory was forgotten. Annabeth went close to Chiron "Chiron that was a hellhound from the field of punishment" she said and he nodded "this is serious that means camps been breached" she said and Chiron looked at her "not her child" he said and she looked down.

Then everyone gasped as they looked above me and I did to. When I did I saw a moon, triton and an Owl and I felt something on my rest but I decided to look at it later "h-how is that possible?" Annabeth asked but Chiron ignored her "Hail Perseus Jackson champion of the Goddess's Athena and Artemis as well as lord Poseidon" he said and everyone bowed down and that's when I knew things will get a little more difficult.


	7. The quest

The quest

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson only Rick Riordan dose **

The next few day were weird some people were looking at me as if I was something rare. I was just thankful Will still talks to me, so does Annabeth but she's was too busy thinking to really talk, as for Clarisse she wasn't really that fazed by it actually she was happy about it and said she wouldn't mind hand to hand combat practice with me which I was ok with since I could use some more practice. Even Luke helped me with my sword fighting of course he pushed me harder saying that I can't always rely on my fest for fighting. I also started talking to Chiron more about it and I also told him why "oh I see so that's why" he said and I nodded "yes Zeus knew I was here and thought I was the one Poseidon hired to steal he bolt but since both Artemis and Athena also claimed me as there champion as well as Poseidon he has calmed down a little" I said pointing to the sky that wasn't that dark anymore.

Then he thought for a moment "is there a reason why they did this?" he asked and I nodded "yes they want me to go on a quest to find the master bolt" I said and he was shocked "but why you?" he asked "Chiron I know you know of the great threat this camp has as well as Olympus has so far I'm the only one that the gods trust that is why I was sent here. So I can see who else can be trusted and not" I said and he nodded understanding "so that means they want you to consult the oracle?" he asked and I nodded "yes" I said and he nodded "very well then go to the attic were the oracle is waiting and when you come back down hopefully sane we shall talk" he said and I nodded and went inside.

Once inside I went upstairs to the attic were I saw a lot of old stuff, must be magical item other demigods found on their quest. As I continued forwards I saw a mummy sitting there so I had to guess that was the oracle. When I came closer green mist started coming from her mouth and curl around me **'I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python. Approach, seeker and ask' **she said and I took a deep breath "what's my destiny for the camp?" I asked and the mist thickened around me and I heard her voice again:

**You shall go west and face the god who has turned,**

**You shall find what was stolen at see it safely returned,**

**You shall be betrayed by one that calls you friend.**

**And you shall fail to keep your promise in the end.**

With that the mist disappeared back into the oracle and my audients with her was over. I went back outside and sat down next to Chiron and he looked at me "I'm supposed to go wet to face a god who has turn, I will find what was stolen and get it back safely, I'll be betrayed by someone who calls me a friend and I fail to keep my promise at the end" I said and he thought of what I just said. Then he spook "you must know Percy prophecies can mean a lot of things or it may not be talking about you at all" he said and I nodded "yah I got it I'm just wondering who would betray me the only ones I trust so far are Will, you, Grover, Annabeth…or at least a little, Clarisse and Luke" I said ad he nodded "that is a few" he said "and also what promise I'm I going to fail to keep?" I asked and he shrugged "as I said Prophecies have different meanings" he said and I nodded.

Then I looked up "so I'm guessing I have to go over land, just because Athena and Artemis vouched for me doesn't mean Zeus likes me" I said and he nodded "yes, I will get Argus to escort you and two others to the bus stop and that should take you further west" he said and I nodded "so who do you think stolid it?" I asked even if I already have a good guess "Mr. D and I were discussing this earlier and now with the new information it's most like Hades" he said and I nodded. So with this quest I'm going to visit Hades early in the year "so two companions hue?" I asked and he nodded and I thought about it. Then I decided "alright I want Grover and Annabeth to come with me on the quest to find the master bolt" I said and he smiled and nodded "very well I will inform them of then and you best get ready you leave in the afternoon with only ten days before the summer solstice" he said and I nodded and left.

On my way back I saw Will with Aqua "Hey Will, Aqua" I said and they turned and smiled at me "hey Percy" Will said and waved and I came closer to them. We talked for a few minutes before Will took out a first aid kit "I figured you may need this on your quest" he said and I took it "thanks" I said and he nodded and then he took out a canting "here just in case you need some water on the road, it's enchanted to you can but any kind of water in it and it will automatically make it into clean water" he said and I smiled "thanks again Will I'm sure this will come in handy" I said and he nodded again "you're welcome Percy" he said and we started talking about his shyness.

After that I said bye to them and went back to the mansion to pack what I needed for the quest and then went downstairs to make some food for the quest and I went outside to get some fruit and vegetables and the weird thing was once I picked them, they re-grew which was pretty cool. Then when I got everything ready I put everything in the bag Hades gave me and put everything it on and left. I locked the door and put the keys in the bag and looked at the mansion one more time before leaving.

When I got to the border I saw Grover, Annabeth and Chiron waiting with Argus. Chiron saw me and waved me over, he gave me normal money and Greek money from the camp store just in case. He also gave Annabeth a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag of ambrosia. Annabeth also had her invisibility cap that was apparently a twelve birthday present from her mom as well as a book of famous classical architecture that was written in Greek. She also had her long bronze knife which she kept under her sleeve.

Grover hade his face feet and pants to pull of being a normal boy, he wore a green Rasta-style cap to hid his horns and he was playing some weird songs on his pips. Hey you can't blame someone who has never listened to music before. That's when I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Luke running our way "hey glad I caught up to you guys" he said "just wanted to say good luck and I hope this comes in handy" he said showing me a pair sneaker, they looked normal until he said "Maia!" and a pair of wings came to both of the shoes and they started flying "awesome" Grover said and Luke smiled "these served me well on my quest. They were a gift from my dad. I don't use them anymore since…" he didn't finished and looked sad. I smiled "hey man thanks" I said and he nodded "listen Percy a lot of hope is riding on you so just…go kill some monsters for me" he said and I nodded and shook his hand.

He went over and rubbed Grover's head between his horns and he gave Annabeth a big hug and she hugged back and he ran back "so did you tell him what you wanted to tell him?" I asked and she shook her head "nope" was all she said and she walked to the van fallowed by Argus. I looked at Chiron "I can't use these can I?" I asked and he nodded "Luke means well but it wouldn't be a very good idea" he said and I nodded then looked at Grover "do you want a pair of flying shoes?" I asked and his eyes widen "really?" he asked and I nodded and be smiled and put on the shoes. Once they were on me said Maia and he off sideways "Practice you just need practice!" Chiron yelled as Grover flew down the hill screaming "AHHHH" I was about to run after him until Chiron caught my arm "listen Percy I fell like there's something you're not telling me, something important" he said and I looked at him the down "I'll tell you when my quest is complete, I promise" I said. He looked at me before nodded and let me go so I could run to the van as Chiron waved us off.

As we were driving everything was quiet until I spook "are you both ok?" I asked and they nodded "yeah just…" he didn't finish "a little jealous" Annabeth finished and I raised a brow "of what?" I asked and they looked at me "you know my mother" "you know Lady Artemis" both of them said and I nodded "and?" I asked and Grover looked disappointed and Annabeth looked annoyed "are you kidding me Percy? No one at camp has ever spent time with their parents sure we meet them once put that's usually it. Heck I've never even meet my mom" she said and I looked down "and every satyr wishes to meet Artemis, Demeter and Persephone you're lucky!" he said and I looked down again 'if only he knew I also know Persephone' I said in my head. Then I shook my head "ok so maybe I am the champion for Athena, Artemis and Poseidon but that doesn't make me any different" I said and then looked away "except being lucky" they said and everything went silent.

When Argus dropped us off he made sure to give us the bus tickets and then got us our bags and drove off. As we waited for the bus we got board so we decided to black hockey sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth was great at it, I was actually amazed at how good she was at it, of course I was alright…then again I never really did that much fun things before so as said before was ok. However the game ended when Grover's mouth got a hold of the apple and he took a big bight out of it. He blushed because me an Annabeth were just staring at him but then we laughed at him. That's when the bus finally came and we waited for everyone to get in before we did. Once Annabeth and Grover were in I stopped and looked around because I could have sworn I heard something, I shrugged and then got in. The three of us went into the back and sat down, I was hoping we would have a good bus ride but I knew it wasn't when I saw Alecto and her sisters come on the bus and I knew something was up. Annabeth gasped and put her hand on my lap "Percy…" she said and I nodded. The only thing I really wanted to know was why on earth were they here?

Annabeth gave me her hat "here take this and hid" she said "but what about you two?" I asked "we'll be fine and besides it's probable you they want" she said and I nodded and ducked down and put the hat on and walked down the lain. Then that's when Alecto stud up "I need to use the restroom" she said and her sisters stud up and said the same thing and they walked down to the back. I managed to get into an empty pair of seats.

Two of the sisters past me but Alecto stopped and turned to me. We stared at each other for a while until she reached into her purse and took out a black letter and put it on the seat next to me. I looked up at her and I saw she mouthed the word 'run' before leaving. I picked up the letter and put it in my bag and began walking again. Once I reached the front I was going to pull the emergency brakes but then I heard Annabeth and Grover scream so I tuned to see the three trying to grab them but Grover was using his reads and Annabeth was using her dagger. I thought of something, it was crazy but it may work. I grabbed the weal and started turning it much to the suprisment of the driver who was trying to take control of the weal again.

With the both of us battling for the weal the bus just kept going back and forth…I was so thankful that the bus was already out of the city. While we were going at it the five in the back were being tossed around "Percy what are you doing!" Annabeth asked but while she distracted me for a second I didn't notice that we were going to crash. When we did crash everyone just ran out, once I was sure Annabeth and Grover were out I ran out to and took off the hat and we ran into the forest. 


	8. New Friend

New Friend

Ok everyone to speed up this process I'll give you the short version of the whole thing, after the explosion we found our way to Auntie Em's whatever and then we found out that it was actually Medusa, of course I had some help from Athena, we fought her and Grover was flying around trying to hit her with a stick, then when we defeated her I send the head to the gods hoping they would have a better use for it than me. When we left the place we stopped at an opening in the woods were we made camp, Annabeth feel asleep and I told Grover I was going for a walk. He was reluctant at first but then let me go so I went for a walk. On that walk I opened the letter from Alecto and it told me that Hades Helm of Darkness was stolen on the same day as Zeus's bolt and that Persephone thought I could be the one to find it since I was already looking for the bolt and she was sorry for not telling me earlier but Hades was being too stubborn to admit it. I shook my head wonder how on earth did I not notice it gone when I was there. I put the note away and continued walking, and then I heard a noise that sounded like it was a hurt bird. I ran to were the noise was and that when I saw it, its leg was stuck under a tree.

It was a hippogriff and a baby one at that, I came closer to it and that's when it saw me and started cawing at me as if to say stay away from it. I remembered Athena telling me about these creators, she told me that there prideful creators and if we show respect to them they will show respect to us, of course that's an adult she said when their babies if they have a tragic event then they will only trust one person. I came closer "its ok I'm a friend" I said but it still cawed at me angrily. I looked into its eyes and saw it was a silver color also that it was filled with fear, I smiled "let's get this log off, of you shall we" I said and started lifting it up. It took awhile but I finally lifted it enough for it to come out, once free it collapsed. I saw that it had a broken leg "here let me help" I said coming closer slowly and put my hand on her leg "ok this is going to be cold but I need you to endear it" I said and started putting an ice cast on her leg and she squirmed "I know it's cold but hold still for another second please" I said.

Once I was done I let her go so she could try to stand on her own. Of course that took awhile but then she finally was able to stand and she looked at me "are you hungry?" I asked and she nodded, I opened my messenger back and took out my salad that had meat on it, I took one of the meat peaces and showed it to her and she smelled it before eating it. I smiled as I just kept handing her more meat until there was no more. I looked at her as she was still chewing on the last meat and I pated her head, she froze for a minute before letting me continue petting her. I looked up to see that it was getting late "well I guess this is where I leave you, I have to go back to my friends so take care of yourself" I said and got up and started walking.

Then I heard something fallowing me and I tuned to see her fallowing me "don't you want to go home?" I asked and she looked down and cawed low "did you lose your home?" I asked and she nodded. I signed; it was going to be hard taking care of her and I didn't know how to take care of her, then again I was like her and if it weren't for the gods I would probably be still wondering the streets. I signed again and turned to her "alright then let's go" I said and she looked up and cowed happily and fallowed me "but you know I need to call you something so do you have a name?" I asked ad she shook her head and I started thinking "ok how about Kamaria?" I asked and she cawed happily and I nodded as we walked off.

When we were close to the camp I heard whimpering "what's wrong with him" Annabeth asked and I heard barking "he says there's something dangers over there" Grover said "really?" Annabeth said and I heard her take out her knife. I rolled my eyes and came out surprising everyone "what?" I asked "Percy! Don't scare us like that" Annabeth said putting her knife away "sorry didn't mean to" I said and she rolled her eyes. I looked at Grover who was holding a pink puddle "and here I thought those were only myths" I said and Grover glared "hey don't mock him" he said and I shrugged "so what's with the puddle?" I asked "ok first his names not puddle it-" but he was cut off when Kamaria came out and both he and the Puddle jumped up and Annabeth drew her knife "What's that doing her!?" Grover asked and the Puddle barked.

Annabeth lowered her knife "it's a baby hippogriff" she said "well I know that I'm asking why is it doing here?" Grover asked "I found her hurt in the woods so I patched her up and she started fallowing me" I said and she cawed "she said it's her duty to protect you know because you are her only family" Grover said and I looked at her "really?" I asked and she nodded. The she looked back at Grover and cawed "and she say's if anyone hurts you in anyway way shape or form she will kill them" Grover finished and I smiled "oh thanks Kamaria and same to you" I said patting her head and she nuzzled my hand. After that I stud "so what's with the puddle?" I asked again "were going to return him to his owner and then collect the payment and take the train to LA" Annabeth said and I nodded "alright sounds like a plan" I said and we left.

Once we had the money we boarded the train and it was going to be a long one, and apparently everyone thought Kamaria was a German shepherd, I seriously wondered if she 's still going to look like that when she's older. Once we took our seats Grover and Annabeth sat in front of me, Grover sleeping and Annabeth reading. I on the other hand was looking out the window while Kamaria was sleeping on my lap. I watch as the scenery change and I even saw centaurs running on the fields. I signed as I laid back and took a nap realizing I never actually slept. After who knows how long Annabeth shook me awake "come one we have a three our wait and I want to check out the arch" she said and I looked at Grover "were in St. Louis" he said and I nodded and yawned and shock Kamaria awake "come one girl were going for a walk" I said and she stretched and got off and I fallowed.

When we were off we went straight to the arch and we looked around. When I saw a woman with a Chihuahua and the Chihuahua started barking at me and Kamaria who intern cawed at him "now sonny don't be so rude" the woman said and I kneeled to calm Kamaria "calm down girl" I said but she kept glaring at the Chihuahua "I'm so sorry about my son he's a bit of a high spirit" she said "it's fine ma'am no harm done" I said and she nodded and walked away. I already knew there was something off about them but I didn't want to drag attention so I walked off with Kamaria next to me.

When I found Grover and Annabeth we went up the gateway arch and we looked out and I saw the same woman from before there. When we were done we tried to go down but it was to full "it's fine guys I'll just take the next one" I said they looked nerves but nodded and I watch as the doors close. Then the Chihuahua and Kamaria started going off again "now sonny you should wait" she said but then the Chihuahua got out of her arms and growled at me "oh well I guess if you insist" the woman said. I watched as it changed into a chimera and considering she called him sonny then she can only be one person "Echidna" I said and she nodded "very good boy not that many people remember my name but yes I am Echidna the mother of all monsters" she said "and you already know my son" she said pointing to the chimera.

Then she looked at Kamaria "but what I was surprised to see is that you have a young hippogriff, did you know there very rear now a days since there be hunted and killed" she said and Kamaria when next to my leg "yes I know" I said and she smiled "so the rumors are true, you Percy Jackson are being tote by the gods" she said and I glared at her and she laughed. That's when the chimera pounced on me and I moved bringing Kamaria with me and the little fight began. At the end of it Kamaria and I were falling down Grover managed to catch us but we were too heavy for him and the three of us feel into the water. Once I hit the water I dogged throw my pocket until I found my tic tacs and ate one. Once I could properly breathe I looked around the dirty water until I saw an ocean Nereid "hello young hero" she said smiling and I nodded "hello, but what are you doing here, isn't it a little to polluted for you here?" I asked and she nodded "yes but my river sisters are helping my stay here for a while" she said and I nodded understanding. Then she reached out her hand to reveal three pearls "these are from Poseidon to help you get out of the underworld" she said handing me the pearls "I must go but good luck young hero" she said disappearing so I swam back up.

Once I was out of the water I found Annabeth, Grover and Kamaria. Except Grover and Kamaria were wet "honestly we leave you for a few minutes and you go and blow something up" she said and I shrugged "in my defense Echidna was the one who blew it up I just feel" I said and she rolled her eyes but I knew she was glad to see me "you know Percy you could have at least asked Poseidon to keep us dry to" Grover said and I shrugged. The moment was shorten when we saw the police and news people so we ran back towards the train.

When we got on we asked for some towels and Grover dried his hear and I started drying Kamaria's feathers and hair while still being genital with her leg. The money we got only lasted until we got to Denver were we got off and went behind a building were Annabeth tried to call Chiron but Luke answered instead and that's when Annabeth dragged Grover away to check on a noise that was coming from near us. Then Luke told me that camp wasn't doing well and that Chiron had to settle it also that the weather was getting worse and that meant trouble. Then he asked me if I was still using the shoes and I didn't want to tell him no so I said yes then he told me to tell Grover not to worry that it will be better next time but before I could ask the connection goy cut off. After that the two came back "I still don't see why you did that, I still have money in my back" I said and Annabeth glared at me "then why didn't you say something?!" she asked "because you didn't ask" I said and started climbing the fence while still arguing. Once over the fence Grover laughed "what?!" we both asked "n-nothing it's just you two would make great siblings" he said and we looked at each other before laughing ourselves.

When we got to a dinner we ordered except for Grover "what's wrong Grover?" Annabeth asked "none of these salads just have vegetables or fruits it has meat" he said and she shook her head and I smiled and took out a salad. The both looked at me "I figured were we're going there wouldn't be any good salads so here" I said and he smiled "thanks Perce" he said and I nodded "of course" I said. Then our food came and we ate, when we were done we were about to leave until a guy that was bold and looked like a biker "Ares" I said and Grover and Annabeth looked over "what's the god of war doing here?" Annabeth asked. None of us could answer because he was coming towards us "Hello punks" he said 'oh yeah diffidently Clarisse's dad' I thought. The conversation was brief pretty much he wanted us to go to waterland to get his shield because he forgot it when he was on a date with Aphrodite. Of course Annabeth asked what is in it for us and he told us he could get us a ride west, of course we discussed it and looked for pros and cons of this and after discussing about this we decided to do it.

Of course when we got there it was abandoned but the gift shop still had things so Annabeth took a few shirts, a few other things and a red rubber ball. Then we looked around until we saw a ride called 'The thrill of love' and we looked down and saw the shield "well that was surprisingly easy" I said "maybe a little too easy" Annabeth said. I looked around and saw so many cupid statues which was kind of creepy "I'm going down there" I said "what but it could be dangerous" Grover said "hey can anyone see what that say's?" Annabeth asked and I looked to where she was pointing and I saw a word "you mean Eta?" I asked and she started thinking. Then Grover spook "maybe I should go with you" he said and I shook my head "no your our flying ace will need you if there are any monsters coming" I said and he nodded "Annabeth come on" I said and she blushed "what me. Go with you. Into the Thrill of Love!" she said and I blushed "oh please Annabeth not like that! Besides I'm gay" I said and climbed down.

Annabeth fallowed me down "so wait your gay?" she asked and I nodded "yep, trust me if you were raised by two maiden goddess's then you'll know better than to hurt a girl and beside spending every fall with all girls get's you thinking about what you like" I said and I saw Annabeth look down. Once we were finally down I grabbed the shield and Annabeth got a scarf "this is Aphrodite's scarf" she said and before I could saw anything lights flashed at us and the cupid started moving "it was a trap Eta that's H, H for Hephaestus!" Annabeth said. In retrospect I should have seen it coming, the only thing Ares fears is embarrassment and the only god I know that wanted that was Hephaestus. I shook my head as the statues of cupid shot at us and trapped us in a net "going live in fifty second" the voice "oh no were going to be live to Olympus like this, oh this is going to be so embarrassing!" Annabeth said almost as red as a tomato. Then I got an idea "this is a water ride" I said "yeah don't stat the obvious Percy" Annabeth said "no if Grover can turn the water on I can freeze it and make it into a slide" I said and she raised a brow.

Then I looked at Grover and Kamaria "are you sure you've got this?" he asked and I shrugged "considering we only have twenty seconds left and there are eight legged things coming our way" I said "what!" Annabeth said and looked back and then screamed "s-s-spider!" she screamed "hurry up!" she screamed "yes ma'am" I said and nodded at Grover who also nodded "Maia!" he said and started going up then he started playing with the buttons until the water finally came. I concentrated on the water and tried to freeze it and it started working but I felt weaker but I didn't stop until I felt the boat go down and I opened my eyes to see we were going down and I also heard "three, two and action" I heard but we were already feel. Because of the ice we went faster and faster until I saw we were going to crash "hey Annabeth can you tell us when to jump!?" I asked "hue?" she asked and I pointed to where we were heading and she looked out. Then almost at the last second she said "JUMP!" and we did and the boat and it sent us fly and then something grabbed us "Ow!" Annabeth said and I looked up "Grover!" I said and I saw him trying to pull us up but of course we were too heavy and we feel. Grover tried his best to slow it down but altimetry we crashed and Grover got his head stuck in the photo-board.

Once Annabeth and I got up Kamaria came to me and circled me "don't worry girl I'm fine" I said and she cawed happily. Then we went to go help Grover out and then I looked at the statues that were still filming "ok I just like to say two things: one, Athena or Artemis is your watching this then please hit Ares for me and two Hephaestus I'm sorry about your mansions" I said "Percy what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked "this" I said before snapping my fingers and all the cameras froze then crumbled. Then I turned to look at the three but Grover and Annabeth were wide eyeing me "what?" I asked "your hair" Grover said "what about my hair?" I asked "its white" Annabeth said. I raised a brow and saw that they were right my hair turned white "wow" I said and they nodded "yeah" they said and I shook my head "will figure it out later, come one we have a god of war to see" I said and we walked off.


	9. Lotus Casino

Lotus casino

I DON"T own Percy Jackson only Rick Riordan does.

When we got back to the dinner we saw Ares who was rubbing his head "I take it that Athena and Artemis heard that" I said and Ares rolled his eyes at me "yep and here I was hoping I make a foul of you and here I get slapped" he said and I shrugged "that's what happens when you have two powerful women on your side" I said and he signed. Then I took out his shield "here one shield as promised now what about your end?" I asked. Once he got his shield back he pointed to a truck that said 'kindness international' "really?" I asked and he nodded "yes and to show you I'm generous I'll give you this" he said and tossed me a bag, inside was fresh cloths for all of us, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas and a bag of double Oreos "I don't need your-" I didn't get to finish because Grover cut me off "thank you lord Ares for your generosity!" Grover said and I rolled my eyes.

Ares snapped his fingers and the door opened and the next thing I know he gave me a warning about the next time we meet. When he left we went inside the truck and we were immediately hit with a terrible sent. I saw an albino lion, a zebra and something that looked like an antelope…I think. Anyway we all went in and I saw the lion had some vegetables and the zebra and antelope had hamburger meat. I felt sorry for these creatures but I didn't know what to do. Once the doors were closed I took out Riptide so there can be a faint light in the truck. Once we heard the truck movie we started talking…well Grover was complaining "I can't believe they could even put kindness in the name this is no kindness!" Grover yelled and we looked away because you don't want to see an angry Grover.

Then I gave Annabeth an Oreo since Grover was over there complaining "hey Annabeth, can I ask you something?" I asked and she nodded "when I was talking to Luke he said that Grover would do better and something about no one will turn to a pine tree, what's that about?" I asked and she looked down. Then she took a deep breath "Percy did my mother tell you about how her children were born?" she asked me and I nodded "well you see when I was born I was given to him, you would think he would take it as if I was a miracle but no he keeps looking at me as if I was a mistake" she said "he had asked Athena to raise me on Olympus and you can imagine how she reacted to that and told him that only the human parent can take care of us. Then he acted like I was never there-" but after she said that I started getting a head ace.

"**She didn't even want me Percy all she ever cared about was being seen and drinking" "well someone had to be there for you right?" "Yeah my sister she was the best, but my mom gave me to Hera and didn't even try and stop and I won't be able to see my sister again" "don't say that it may not happen today or tomorrow but someday we'll see our family's again" "you really believe that?" "I do and for now we can be a family" "really?" "Really" "your right and two other will join us and when the four of us come together we can be a family" "exactly!" "Thank you Percy" "you're welcome Jason."**

I saw shaken out of my thoughts by Annabeth and I looked at her and Grover "what?" I asked "y-your crying" Grover said and I touched my cheeks and saw that I was crying and I dried my cheeks. Then I looked at them "sorry I don't know what came over me" I said and Annabeth put a hand to my shoulder "hey as long as you don't crack on us…as much as it pains me to say it, we need you" she said "yeah Perce" Grover said and I smiled "thanks guys" I said and they nodded "so what were you saying?" I asked and Annabeth continued "well as I was saying Athena led me to help when I ran away, she lead me to Luke and a Thalia" she said. Then I looked at Grover "were you the satyr who was supposed to bring Thalia to camp?" I asked and he looked down and nodded "yes and I failed her she rather save her friends then leave them and I was powerless to save her" he said "you tried Grover Thalia would be proud of you" Annabeth said and I looked down.

They were sharing their story with me and yet they still don't know me. I signed as I looked up "I guess I can tell you guys about me" I said and they looked at me "you don't have to Percy" Annabeth said and Grover nodded. I shook my head "no you guys told me about you it's the least I could do" I said and they nodded "you see I can't remember my past, past when I was ten. What I do remember what being trapped in a base and I was being experimented on. They kept telling me I was meant to help them destroy the gods if only I told them were the key was but I didn't know what they were talking about so they just kept tortured me" I said looking down "Percy…" Annabeth said but I shook my head and patted Kamaria's head "I'm fine, anyway then I heard a voice in my head saying 'it's time to be free' and that's when the lights went off as well as my shackles so I just ran and ran until I made it to Nashville. I head in the replica temple of Athena were of course your mother found me and took me in then she dragged Artemis, Poseidon and-" I stopped and looked away "and?" Grover asked and I looked at them "Hades" I said and their eyes widen "wait Hades is one of the gods that helped take care of you?!" Annabeth asked and I nodded "yes, Athena thought he would be the best one to teach me how to fight" I said and she looked down.

Then Grover spook "but if Hades helped you out then why is he trying to frame you?" Grover asked and before I could say anything Annabeth stud up "of course how could I be so stupid!" she said excitedly "what?" Grover said "don't you see Hades didn't steal the lightning bolt because someone is trying to frame him so that the brothers would be at war with each other and the Olympians would be forced to chose sides" she said "that's brilliant" she finished. Then I spook "yeah also two things one: Hades Helm was stolen on the same day and two: I think whoever planed this didn't know about me, because I'm supposed to spark the flame that is to start the war but both Poseidon and Hades took care of me so they trust each other" I said "of course and that's true and like you said they took care of you as well as Artemis and Athena they would go one there side and let's not forget Hades wife is Persephone and even though Demeter hates Hades she'll still be on his side just for Persephone" Grover said.

Both my and Annabeth nodded "so who ever thought of this plan didn't really know about you or the point of fact you're the reason why Poseidon and Hades won't fight each other" Annabeth said "yeah but the only question is who would want the brother to fight so badly?" Grover asked "Kronos" I said and they looked at me "what?" they asked and I looked around then back to them "I already know you two should know about the great prophecy" I said and the nodded "we'll who else would won't the brothers to destroy each other, like you said Olympians would be forced to pick sides and they wouldn't stop until the other is destroyed and if that happens then the other side would be weaken and Kronos with have the power to destroy the team that is remaining" I said and Annabeth nodded "that does make the most since, but Kronos wouldn't have the strength or skills to steal anything" Grover said "that is why I came to camp half-blood, Athena suspects there is a spy at camp it's my job to figure out who" I said "so that's why you wouldn't tell us anything" Annabeth said and I nodded "yes I had to make sure you guess were really my friends" I said and they smiled "and I'm guess we past that text Frostbit" Annabeth said and I raised a brow "your new nickname" she said and I smiled "your right about the Wise girl" I said and she laughed "he what about me!?" Grover asked "well I could call you G-man" I said and he thought about it and nodded "that's fine" he said and we all laughed.

When we stopped laughing I frowned "listen guys I need you to promise me not to tell anyone, at least until I figure out who the spy is" I said and they looked at each other before smiling at me "we swear upon the river Styx that we won't tell anyone until you give us permission to" they said and I smiled "thanks guys" I said and they nodded. After that Grover feel asleep which just left Annabeth and I to ourselves "hey Percy can I ask you something?" she asked and I nodded "did you mean that when we were in Waterland that you were gay?" she asked and I nodded "yeah trust me if you were surrounded by the opposite gender and not attracted to them in the slightest then you know you're gay" I said and she nodded "same goes when you surrounded by the same gender" she said and I looked at her "wait are you-" I didn't get to finish because she nodded "yep I'm a lesbian" she said "is that what you wanted to tell Luke?" I asked and she nodded "yeah, he's one of my best friends and I can't even tell him that" she said and I smiled "don't worry you will, someday" I said and she smiled "can I tell you something?" she asked and I nodded.

She took a deep breath and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet that had a wolf on it and it looked like it was holding a light green gem shaped like a diamond. I looked back at Annabeth who covered it up again "I got it in a box when I ran away and joined Thalia and Luke, I never told them because she said not to tell anyone unless they have something similar to this and you do" she said and I touched the diamond on my head then I looked back at her "who was it from?" I asked and she shrugged "don't know all she said was the first one you will meet will be a true friend and the next two will also be good friends and the fourth will be the one that will mean the most to me and I don't know why but I trusted her" she said and I looked down. Who could have been the one talking to her "and you have no idea who it's from?" I asked and she nodded "no idea like I said, all I know is that it was a she and she was wearing a hood and she was so sad and she made me promise her something" she said "what?" I asked "let go" she said and I raised a brow "what does that mean?" I asked and she shrugged "don't know all she said was when the time comes I'll know" she said and I looked down and that was the end of that.

After a few hours the truck stopped and I shook Annabeth, Grover and Kamaria awake "guy's we've stopped" I said and they got up "we've got to hide" she said and used her hat. Seriously it was easy for her to say, Kamaria, Grover and I hid behind some crates and heard the truck doors open. Then Grover looked over at the animals who were wining then he looked at me "Percy use your sword and cut the locks" he said "what?" I asked "please" he said and I signed but nodded. Then I heard a knock and I knew that was Annabeth, the men went to see what it was about and it gave me enough time to free the zebra and Grover did some kind of blessing and then it ran off and then I opened the other two cages and Grover did the same thing to them and they ran out. Then we ran out and were immediately hit with heat. People were too busy looking at the animals to notice us so we continued running.

After awhile I took off my tailcoat "wow you must really like white" Grover said and it was true even my sleeveless undershirt was white. I shrugged and we continued walking forward, we saw so many things there and it was amazing. Then we went past one hotel the doors opened and cold air hit us and it felt nice "welcome to the Lotus hotel and Casino your rooms are ready for you" the guy said "but-" I was about to say but he continued "no need to worry your rooms have already been paid for and here's your room keys and this green debit cards they will pay for anything you want to do" he said handing me both sets of cards "room 4001" he said before leaving. We looked at each other and shrugged before going inside and all we had to saw was "wow" it had everything arcade games, eating areas etc. we went up in the elevator and got off and into our room which was amazing. I took a shower which felt amazing since I haven't been taking a shower in four days, give or take. Once I was out I saw Grover eating a bag of potato chips and Annabeth was watching T.V. "don't you were anything besides that?" Annabeth asked "yah I've notice that to" Grover said and I shook my head "no Athena gave me this fabric, it instantly cleans itself when I take it off" I said "wow I wish I had something like that" Grover said and I shrugged.

Then I looked up "hey guys do you remember what this please was called?" I asked "paradise" Grover said and I rolled my eyes "no seriously" I said "why?" Annabeth asked "I don't know that names sounds familiar somehow" I said and they shrugged "your worrying too much come on let's have some fun" Grover said holding his green card and left fallowed by Annabeth, but I still couldn't help but feel like I should know this place I looked at Kamaria "you stay here girl you need to rest more so your leg heals" I said and she cawed unhappily "don't worry I'll be back up in a few hours ok?" I asked and she nodded and climbed on the bed and laid down.

Once down we went off to eat and play, even though I still feel like I should know this place but I had fun. After that we split up and I went to go talk to people, after a few hours I talked to this one guy and I didn't know why but I asked him what year it was and he said it was 1977. At that I went to go ask other people and they all said different years like 1985 and 1993 and they all said the same thing, stating that they had only gotten in a few hours and that's when I remembered why it sounded familiar. Athena told me about the Lotus hotel and casino that it was designed to keep you there forever, how could I have been so stupid I ran off to find Annabeth and Grover but then I remembered I Kamaria and I went back to the elevator and went up. Once there I got her up and out the room and we went to find Annabeth and Grover. Thankfully we found Annabeth and she was playing some kind of building game "Annabeth!" I said but she didn't say anything.

I grabbed her shoulder "Annabeth!" I said again "what?" she asked "we have to leave!" I said "what but I'm almost done with this level" she said and I rolled my eyes ad turned her around "hay!" she said and glared at me "spider. Large, hairy spider" I said and her eyes widen and she shook her head "oh my god, how long have we?!" she asked and I shook my head "no clue but we have to find Grover and fast" I said and we ran to find him. Lucky for us he was playing a shooting game and we were the targets and by we I mean people. I taped Grover shoulder and he started shooting at us I signed and e dropped it "oh cold, cold, cold!" he kept yelling but I just started dragging him. Then the same guy stopped us "are you here for our platinum card?" he asked and I shook "I'm sorry but were in a hurry I just got a call saying my mother's in the hospital and we have to go right away" I said and Grover and Annabeth looked at me funny "oh dear but we'd hat to see you go" the guy said "sorry" I said and we left and also I felt the bag Ares gave us on my back which was weird since I left it in the room and I don't know why I have to carry two bags so I gave Ares to Annabeth.

Once out I went to look at the news paper and saw it was June twentieth tomorrow was our deadline and if we don't make it in time then WW3 will happen. 


	10. Four gods and a traitor in one day

Four gods and a traitor in one day

I DON'T own Percy Jackson only Rick Riordan

Ok were going to speed this up again, Annabeth got us into a cab and gave him the Lotus Hotel and Casino debit card and we drove us to LA. Of course we were just looking at desert "can someone remind me why were going to the underworld since we know Hades didn't take the bolt?" Grover asked "because I want to know what Hades thinks of this, maybe he can tell me something" I said and he nodded and we just kept looking outside.

When we finally got to our destination we ran until we meet up the a couple of rich kids and I 'accidently' kicked the lead one in the stomach and we ran into a water bed store were this man named Crusty was the owner and he got both Annabeth and Grover onto the beds were they began to stretch "your Procrustes aren't you?" I asked and he nodded "wow no one usually recognizes me you're a special one" he said. After that I managed to trick him into the same thing he did to my friends and I freed them "wow you two look taller" I said "very funny frostbit but could you have been a little faster?" she asked and I shrugged "I can only talk only talk so fast wise girl" I said and they got up.

Since I've been to the underworld a lot I already knew how to get to the underworld. Once there I saw Charon "hey Charon how's it going?" I asked and he looked at me "Percy I wasn't expecting you until winter" he said "I have to talk to Hades about something important" I said and he nodded "well you already know where to go and when did you get a new pet?" he asked and I looked at Kamaria "on this quest" I said and he nodded then we walking off. I bet down to look at Kamaria and whispered something to her "can you do that?" I asked and she nodded before leaving "what did you ask her "I told her to meet us somewhere "hey is that bet still on?" he asked and I nodded "you mean the one were Persephone is totally going to go 'out' with Hades?" I asked and he nodded "you know it" I said and he nodded before going back to paper work. Once we entered into the staff elevator we started going down "what was that all about?" Annabeth asked "trust me, you don't want to know" I said and she was about to say something but the door ding "oh hears our floor" I said and we were meet with stairs "what?" they asked "what this leads to the front gates" I said walking down fallowed by the three.

Once there I saw Cerberus and I went close to him "hey boy I'm visiting early" I said and they looked at me before the center head licked me and I laughed it's good to see you to how was work?" I asked and they barked happily "that's great boy" I said scratching two of the heads and the third barked. I laughed "oh I haven't forgotten about you" I said and scratched the third head. Then I opened my bag and took out a lunch case "when I heard we were coming down here I couldn't just forget about you" I said and throw them three stakes which they ate with one bight and I laughed "I guess you guys like it" I said and they barked happily "well sorry guys but I have to go see Hades but I will be back in the winter" I said and they barked as we left.

Then Grover came closer "Wow Cerberus must really love you" he said "you think?" I asked and he nodded "yeah he said he was happy to see you earlier and can't wait to see you again and also thanks for the treat" he said and I smiled "I don't know I just like working with animals like him and Kamaria" I said. Then we past the entrances to Tartarus and we would have continued if Grover hadn't started flying "Grover stop joking around we need to go!" Annabeth said "it's not me" he said before the he started flying into the entrance and we ran after him. Thankfully he managed to grab onto a rock, we took his hand and tried to pull him up but the shoes were to strong "Annabeth go untie the shoes" I said and she nodded and ran to untie them. It took her awhile but then she got them lose and they flew down the hole and we all took a breath "that was to close" Grover said and we nodded "you do have spare normal shoes right?" I asked and he nodded and put the normal once on we started walking back to Hades palace.

Once there I saw Franklin and George "hey Fred, George" I said and they looked at me "yeah I know I'm here early but I have to see Hades" I said and they looked up "oh so he is in alright thanks guys" I said and they nodded and we walked forward "you can talk to skeletons?" Annabeth asked and I nodded "after two whole winters down here you've got to learn to talk to them" I said and they laughed.

Finally we made it into the throne room were Hades was waiting, we kneeled "Lord Hades' I said and he smiled "since when have you greeted me with respect?" he asked "since there are other people here I thought I would but don't expect it during Christmas" I said and he nodded "but Hades I have to know did any news come back?" I asked and he shook his head "no but I do wonder why does the girl have the bolt?' he asked and we looked at Annabeth "what no I don't" she said "your backpack" he said and she took it off and opened it and she gasped as she took the master bolt out "I swear it wasn't there before" she said and that's when I thought about it.

Ares was the one who gave us the backpack and we have to face a god who has turned, and Ares was the only one who would get joy out of a war "man how could I have been so stupid" I said "what?" everyone said "who is the only god who would get a kick out of war" I said "Ares!" Annabeth said "Sorry Hades for the short visited but we have a god of war to see" I said taking out the pearls. Hades nodded "of course but be sure to give Ares a punch for me" he said and I nodded "will do see you during winter" I said and he nodded "and I will find your helm" I said and he was confused until he got it "Persephone told you didn't she?" he asked and I nodded "of course she did" he said and I laughed and then we left.

After that we came back to the beach of Las Angeles and we swam to shore were we found Ares and we had a whole conversation about the thing and then I fought him and as promised I gave him a bunch from Hades (sorry for making this sort and it may not make since but I'm just trying to speed things up) after that he gave me Hades helm and then told me to beware because when I need something for battle it won't work when I need it the most before disappearing. However, when he said that I saw a dark shadow behind him and I knew Kronos was behind this. Then I meet up with Alecto who was proud of me for one: finding Hades helm and two: for beating Ares. I had asked her if she could help me with a ride to New York and she agreed to it, she didn't like it but she agreed.

Within the hours I was back to New York and up the Empire state Building where I was meet with Zeus and Poseidon. I bowed to both of them "Lord Zeus here is your Master bolt" I said and gave it to him "as much as I hate to admit it you have done me a great servos boy but tell me if you didn't take my bolt then who did?" he asked and I told him the truth. When I was finished Poseidon spook "Percy are you sure about this?" he asked and I nodded "yes Poseidon as much as I would like Ares to be full blame he doesn't have the strength of wisdom he couldn't have been the one who planed this and Kronos is the only one who would get a benefit out of all of this" I said and the brothers looked at each other "every well we shall keep that into consideration but for now I have to decontaminate my bolt" Zeus said before zapping out "ah my brother always one for dramatic exits" Poseidon said and I laughed "you're the same Poseidon" I said and he shrugged "Percy I owe you one" he said and I shook my head "no Poseidon you already help me when I need it" I said and he smiled "I still hope to see you in the beginning of summer" he said and I nodded "of course" I said and we said our good byes and I left.

Then I went back to camp half-blood were everyone was celebrating our return since we all survived and we got to burn the shrouds our cabins made us, of course I didn't have a cabin so I didn't have one but Annabeth did and it was really beautiful I thought it was a shame to burn it but of course we still did. After that we ate a big feast and we had to wear a laurel and were carried around. Of course the year went on and by July the fireworks were going I saw that the Hephaestus cabin was going all out on them, except for one who was holding hands with Will and watching them together, I just had to remember to tell Jake if he hurts Will I'll hurt him.

Then we said our good bye's to Grover since he finally got permission to go find pan and he was going. We said our good byes' and he left but I knew I was going to see him again. Then July past and August came and on our last day I went to the arena to see Luke practicing with a new sword which he called backbiter I asked him what it was made out of and he said celestial bronze and tempered steel. I didn't think they made it like that and he told me no they didn't. Then he asked me to go on a walk with him which I was reluctant to do but I still went. That's when the worse thing happened, Luke was the traitor and he even gave me a pit scorpion as a good bye gift. He told me that he wanted the gods gone and that once Kronos rises the world will be better. I told him that it would and what would Thalia have wanted he just yelled at me and said that is proof that the gods don't care about us and then left me with a frozen scorpion.

I ran to the big house and told Chiron everything I just felt bad because Annabeth was there but I guess she disserved to know too. After that Chiron left to check on something's and me and Annabeth started talking, she said that even though she wasn't sure but she decided to give her family a try so she wasn't going to be staying year round this year. I nodded and was happy that she was willing to give it a shot so she left telling me not to get in trouble without Iris messaging her and I told her I don't go looking for trouble it usually finds me. She left running and I walked out the other way and there I Poseidon and I smiled and ran towards him and we left and he said the four have decided to let me have the rest of the summer of so I was happy but I knew my journey was only just beginning.

**-Forgive me s this chapter is short and boring but it had to be done, just to let you all know I am NOT doing the second adventure I'm going straight to number three so no one ask what happened or this doesn't make since because I just warned you so I hope you enjoyed and were going to "The Titans Curse". **


	11. School Rescue

School rescue

ok so if you want to know what I did in the next summer then read the second book trust me there wasn't much difference in that adventure between the two of us (spoiler for another adventure). The really exciting thing that happened to me was during winter when I went on a quest with my sister and two of my dear friends. You see I was in the underworld helping Persephone with the dinner preparation when I got an Iris message from Chiron telling me to go to Westover Hall in Bar Harbor, Maine. You can imagine how much Persephone was complaining to him saying that it's only been six month since my last journey and that I needed a break "it's alright Persephone if they need help then I'll go help them" I said and she looked worried "but you just got here from Artemis and besides Christmas is only a few days away" she said and I nodded "I know Persephone and I promise I'll be back by Christmas afternoon" I said and she smiled "very well go and be careful and try not to do anything recluse" she said and I laughed "aw but where's the fun in that Persephone" I said and she smiled "that's why I said try" she said and hugged me which I returned.

Then I looked at Chiron "tell Thalia and Annabeth I'll meet them there" I said and he nodded and I left to pack but before I went up stairs I heard Persephone threatening Chiron that if I get hurt in any way their soil will be no good in the spring or summer. I laughed as I continued going upstairs to get some stuff, once inside my room I grabbed a few things and then I saw my newly finished locket I made out of the silver the fates gave me and I'm happy to say after two year I finished and I loved how it looked I even managed to carve a dragon on it (don't ask how) and I even put the dark blue gem in to the designed and to my surprise it actually work considering the gem changed to fit it.

When I put everything I needed away into my messenger back and made sure to bring my fighting gloves and I put my usual white long tailcoat and white pants and shirt in my bag to wear later. For now I was just wearing normal blue jeans my usual white boots a normal teal shirt and an aviator jacket Hades gave me just in case I needed it. Once I was ready I went back downstairs and found Hades patting Persephone, who was pouting, on the shoulder "I take it the talk was long" I said and Hades nodded "let's just say Chiron may not let you do anything for a while you're there" he said and I laughed. I hugged Persephone and Hades and said I'll be back by Christmas and used another exit from the underworld to get to main.

When I finally made it to Bar Harbor, Maine I managed to find Westover hall which looked like a big gigantic castle. I waited for a few minutes before I finally saw a cab coming my way, when it stopped a girl with spiky black hair, gothic clothing and electric blue eyes came out "well, well look who finally decided to join the party" I said smiled and she rolled her eyes "oh please Percy we were only behind you by a few minutes and you know it" she said and I laughed "true enough" I said and we hugged "it's good to see you Thalia" I said "you to Percy" Thalia said and we separated before I turned to see Annabeth who was smiling "hey Ann how's it going?" I asked and she nodded "good, you?" she asked and I nodded "yeah pretty good" I said and we hugged.

When we started walking towards the school we spook "so how was your catch up?" I asked and they nodded "good now that I know that Anny over there likes girls" Thalia said laughing and Annabeth blushed "Thalia!" she said "what not like he doesn't know" she said "no you said you wouldn't laugh when you say that" she said and Thalia calmed down "sorry I just couldn't believe you waited seven years to tell me something I already knew" she said. I looked at her "oh so you already figured it out?" I asked and she nodded "takes one to know one" she said and I laughed "wow I just feel like there are a lot of gay people at camp" I said and they laughed "oh that's not true" Annabeth said "ok name five" I said and she thought "well Grover has a crush on a nymph named Juniper" she said and I nodded "ok" I said "Charles and Silena" she said and I rolled my eye's "oh please that doesn't count yet Beckendorf still hasn't asked her out yet so that doesn't count" I said "Grover's the same" she said "yeah but Grover is one of the shy's guys we know" I said and Thalia laughed "he has a point Anny" she said and Annabeth looked away.

Then she started thinking again "can I get back to you on it?" she asked and I laughed "you see that's my point I feel like the whole camp is gay" I said "let's see there's Anny, you, me, Will, Jake" Thalia said "oh and don't forget Connor" I said and she nodded "of course we can't forget about him" then we all started laughing "that's only a few people" Annabeth said "hey you never know Ann there may be some that are still hiding" I said and we continued forward. All jokes aside when we went in it was cold and I don't mean literal cold I mean that the atmosphere was wrong from what I heard From Athena, Artemis and Annabeth School was fun…then again Poseidon, Hades, Thalia and Grover said it was a horrible place. When we looked around it literally was a castle "wow this looks like one of the castles Athena took me too" I said and the two looked at me "Athena took you to a castle?" Thalia asked and I nodded "yes but only because I got a one hundred on my history test" I said and they nodded "still you're lucky" Annabeth said and I shrugged.

That when I heard footsteps coming our way "heads up were going to have company" I said and before they asked a man and woman came out of nowhere "what on earth are you children doing here?" the woman asked "no visitors are aloud at the dance?" the man said and I looked at Thalia and worded Mist. She nodded and stepped forward "oh but sir were not Visitors were students her remember: Thalia, Annabeth and Percy were from the eighth grade" she said and the man looked hesitant and looked at his co-worker "Mr. Gottschalk are this some of the students?" he asked her and she started thinking "yes Thalia, Annabeth and Percy what on earth are you three doing here, you should be at the dance" she said. I looked at the other one and saw that he wasn't convince at all about that we're supposed to be here, then Grover came running "you made it! You-" but then he stopped and saw who was in front of us "oh Ms. Gottschalk, Mr. Thorn I, um-" Grover tried to say "what is it Mr. Underwood?" Mr. Thorn said as if he hated Grover "what do you mean, they made it? These students live here."

she said and Grover nodded trying to figure what to say "um what he means is that we didn't know if we were coming and we told him that if we do we'll meet him there" I said and Ms. Gottschalk nodded understanding but Mr. Thorn glare and at that I knew he was no normal guy. I looked back at Ms. Gottschalk "well alright, go to the gymnasium and we better not see you out here until the dance is over, is that understood?" she asked and we nodded "good, now go" she said and we nodded and left. When we made it to the main doors we stopped to catch our breath, then Annabeth and Thalia hugged him and I gave him a high five "so what was with the 911?" I asked and he looked around before answering "I found two" he said and I was shocked "wait. Two. Here" she said and he nodded.

I mean finding one is rare now a day but to find two that's extremely rare "there ten and twelve a brother and sister, I don't know what their parentage is but they defiantly have a powerful sent and were running out of time" he said and then looked at me and Thalia. We looked at each other "well if there at the dance-" I said "then let's dance" Thalia finished off and we went in.

When we got in it was chaos in here, but then again if I was in military school and they let us have a party I would have gone crazy to…ok not really I would have either sneak into the library or went outside in the snow. The Grover pointed to the bleachers "there they are" he said and we saw two kids hiding in the bleachers "their names are Bianca and Nico Di Angelo" he said and we looked at them closely and I froze when I saw the boy, he had olive colored skin and silky black hair, he used his hands a lot to talk to his sister. He had almond colored eyes and he even had white freckles also he was shuffling some cards around "he's so cute" "she's so pretty" both Thalia and I said at the same time.

We looked at each other before we started to laugh "wow we haven't even rescued them yet and your already planning a date with them" Annabeth said "what we can't help it if their cute" Thalia said and I nodded. Annabeth just rolled her eyes but laughed "guys come one we still have to rescue them" Grover said and we calmed down "right, right sorry" I said and looked back but this time I saw Mr. Thorn "guys we need to act natural Mr. Thorn's right there" I said and they looked at me "Grover is he the monster?" Annabeth asked and he nodded "did you know?" Thalia asked "I had a feeling" I said.

Then we decided we needed to act natural and not pay any attention to the siblings so Thalia went to dance with Grover and complained about someone named Jesse McCartney before leaving and I was left with Annabeth. Then I signed "so I guess were dancing together" I said and she nodded and we started dancing "so how's your family doing?" I asked and she nodded "there fine except my dad decided to move for his stupid job" she said "to were?" I asked "to san Francisco" she said and I nodded. Athena told me that it was dangerous but not for the reason the camp things there was another reason but Athena said she couldn't tell me until after the war. I shook my head "so you may stay full time at camp again?" I asked and she shrugged "I don't know Percy maybe" she said.

Then her eyes widen "they're gone" she said and I turned to see she was right "Annabeth go find Thalia and Grover I'll go and find them" I said "what that's crazy you can't go by yourself" she said "well if I don't then Mr. Thorn will be long gone with them" I said and she hesitated but nodded "alright just be careful Percy" she said and ran off and I ran off the other way. I found Bianca's hat on the floor and ran out the door, when I stepped into the hallway I instantly felt the air thinning. I continued until I was back at the front and I saw the two staring at me with terror in their eyes, considering I'm told I'm not scary unless I'm mad so Mr. Thorn was behind me "it's ok my names Percy, I'm here to take you away from here" I said and then Bianca's eyes widen and she screamed and I made an ice shield and a thorn got stuck in it "well it seems he was right about you Mr. Jackson" Mr. Thorn said "and I can now see that you're a manticore" I said and he smirked "well look who know his monsters" Mr. Thorn said.

I looked up to see a sprinkler on the roof, ok so I may not know what it's called sue me; anyway I saw it was right above Mr. Thorn. I back up to be right in front of the Di Angelo siblings "so why do you want them?" I asked. He laughed "same as you, they have a strong sent which means they are a powerful pair" he said. Then Bianca spook "Mr. Thorn sir if it's money you want your not going to get any, Nico and I were orphans we don't have a family only each other" she said then Nico stepped in "Bianca didn't you hear what Percy said it's a manticore he doesn't want money he wants to kill us" Nico said and I was amazed that Nico got it half right "Nico this is not your stupid Mythomagic game" she said "enough!" Mr. Thorn said "the only way I can kill you is if you refuse and join this boy" he said and pointed to me.

Then I signed "how are you two at running?" I asked and they looked at each other "pretty good" Bianca said "good because when I say run, run" I said and turned to him "well Mr. Thorn thank you so much for the party it was fun and to thank you I hope you like the gift" I said and he was confused until I broke the sprinkler and made it have a blizzard indoors "RUN!" I said and we ran outside into the snow.


	12. Hunters

Hunters

When we made it out side we stopped to catch our breath "h-how did you do that?" Bianca asked "I have power over the ice and snow" I said "that's so cool, I never heard anyone have that kind of power" Nico said "well I'm just special" I said winking at him and I saw him blush a little but still smiled. Then Bianca came between us "excuse me while I talk to my brother for a second" she said and pushed Nico away. Then they started talking and I know it rude to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it "Nico you can't flirt with him, you don't even know if he's into guys and also you know that's not allowed" she said "I can't help it he's just so hot…or cool I guess" he said and I couldn't help but laugh at that "I knew how you feel but if we get cot you know what they'll do" she said and I was confused by what she meant "I know but come on as long as no one else know we'll be fine after all you like the dark hair girl and might I quote 'she's hot'" Nico said and I knew the they were talking about Thalia. I would have listened more but then I heard something coming.

I ran to them "sorry to interrupted whatever you two are talking about but we need to go and now" I said and they nodded. Then I realized I need to tell Annabeth and the others and I saw that the back door was opened "Listen I need one of you to go back to the dance to find my friends, they can help" I said and they looked at each other than me "you mean the blond with grey eyed girl, black hair with blue eyes girl and Grover?" Bianca asked and I nodded "Bianca can go she's faster than me" Nico said and Bianca glared at him and blushed "Nico!" she said and I smiled "alright Bianca I'm counting on you to get them, and don't worry you have my word that I'll look after Nico" I said and Nico blushed. Bianca was reluctant but nodded and took off.

I grabbed Nico's had and started running, and then I ended up running towards a cliff. Yet to my luck there were some rocks big enough to hide behind. I took Nico behind the rocks and made him hide down there "listen Nico no matter what you hear you can't come out" I told him "but what about you?" he asked and I smiled "I'll be fine just stay" I said and he looked down "I'm scared" he said "don't be I promise well all make it back and I'll show you around a really cool camp" I said and he nodded and then shivered and that's when I realized he didn't have a coat "Nico where's you jacket?" I asked "I-I didn't think I needed it" he said shivering. I signed and took of my aviator jacket and put it on Nico "here use this" I said and he blushed "but don't you need it?" he asked and I shook my head "Na, remember I control ice and snow, the cold doesn't really bother me" I said and he blushed "thank you" he said and I nodded before running back.

Then I picked up a sharp rock and gave myself a cut then I dropped the rock. I looked around until I saw Dr. Thorn coming "were are they Percy Jackson?" he asked "gone" I said "do you truly expect me to believe that you would just let them go?" he asked "well if you remember I came here with two other I could be a decoy while they get the two to safety?" I asked "then I still get you, the General will gladly want to meet you" he said and I was shocked "the General, that's impossible he's supposed to be holding the sky" I said and all Dr. Thorn did was smile "Lord Kronos has a plan for all of us including you Mr. Jackson" he said and I glared "the great stirring is coming all the worst monsters will rise and Olympus will fall" he said.

Then he spook after he stopped laughing "you can join us Percy just think of it, when Lord Kronos gains control you can rule the element you love so dearly" he said "and he may be able to help you with your memory lose" he said and I was shocked "how on earth do you know about that!?" I demanded and he laughed again "as I said we have our way's" he said "so will you join or die?" he asked and I looked down and made up my mind "I'd rather die the join him!" I shouted and Dr. Thorn growled "then die!" he said and charged but then I was knocked over by an invisible force. Dr. Thorn was shocked that he didn't see Thalia or Grover coming "For Zeus!" Thalia shouted and they started fighting with I looked over to see it was Annabeth "what took you so long?" I asked "sorry it took awhile for Bianca to find us" she said and I looked at the rocks to see Bianca was with Nico.

Then Annabeth and I joined in the fight and it felt nice to fight with were again, we always fought like we had rehearsed it but then again we are best friends Grover included of course but he's not really that much of a fighter. After awhile Thalia and I started getting tired and Grover and Annabeth were knocked out "well Mr. Jackson looks like I'm going to keep my word" he said and came closer to us. I looked over to Nico and Bianca and saw Bianca was looking at Thalia in worriment and Nico was staring straight at me and his eyes were watery, I can't die I made him a promise; I started to get up again and then I heard Dr. Thorn scream in pain and I saw that he had been shot with a silver arrow and that could only mean one thing. I turned to the side and saw a bunch of girls coming out of nowhere bows at the ready "the hunters" I said and smiled "oh, wonderful" Thalia said sarcastically. Dr. Thorn just growled and I saw Ze come out with her bow down "permission to kill my lady?" she asked "this is not fair! Direct interference! It is against ancient laws" Dr. Thorn shouted.

Then a girl around twelve with silver eyes and auburn hair came out and I knew that was Artemis "not so, the hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature are a wild beast" Artemis said "Zoë permission granted" she said. Dr. Thorns growled "fine but if I can't have them I'll kill them!" he said and turned to me and Thalia and used his tail to knock us over the cliff. Thankfully I managed to grab onto a ledge and Thalia I looked up to see Dr. Thorn about to in pail me with his tail "No!" Annabeth yelled and I saw her jump on him. Then I saw her stab him in the mane and he started falling backwards until he did fall and grabbed Thalia's leg and it hurt like crazy. Imagine holding two of your friends and a lion I swear I was thankful I managed to hold on and that my arm didn't rip off. Then I felt the wait change and I looked down to see Annabeth about to stab him again and she looked at me "see you soon frostbit" she said and before I could say anything she stabbed him which caused Dr. Thorn to let go and fall down into the darkness "Annabeth!" Thalia and I shouted.

Only when he let go did I relies how much my arm hurt because when he let go I let go. Except almost immediately someone grabbed my rest which caused me to scream in pain. I looked up to see it was Ze and Grover; I used the last bit of strength I had left and pulled Thalia up so Grover can help her up as Ze did for me. Once we were up Artemis was immediately at my side and checking my arm which hurt to touch "it broken, Phoebe will help heal it or at least to subdue the pain" she said and I nodded "yes Artemis" I said and got up "Zoë tell the hunters to set camp I will handle with the others" Artemis said and Ze nodded "of course My Lady" she said and we both left. I wanted to make sure everyone was alright first but when Artemis says to do something it needs to be done.

Once the camp was set up Ze took me to Phe's tent and she helped with my arm "you know you should have been more carful" Phe said and I laughed "sorry I just wanted to make sure no one got hurt, but I fail since Annabeth's gone" I said and Ze put her hand on my shoulder "it was not thy's fault Percy Annabeth's a brave maiden we'll find her" she said and I smiled "thanks Ze" I said and she nodded. Once Phe was done she have me one of those arm rest cast "now remember Percy don't move it for at least five days, got it?" she asked and I nodded "thanks Phe" I said and she nodded and we hugged. After that we and Ze went out "I must report to Lady Artemis I believe your friends are at the camp fire" she said and I nodded.

Then something hit me "hey where's Oceana?" I asked "Lady Artemis has send her and two others on a scouting mission and they aren't do back until after Christmas" she said and I smiled "wow our little Oceana is already leading, it seems only yesterday I found her" I said and Ze nodded "yes time does fly" she said and we went our separate ways. Once I made it to the camp fire I saw Grover playing with his pips and Nico was playing with some kind of figurines. When I came closer I smiled "do you two mind if I join you?" I asked and they looked at me and smiled "Percy!" they said and I sat in-between them. I signed "so how are you two?" I asked and they nodded "I'm fine, oh though I think Thalia needs time to cool down" Grover said and I nodded "I'm fine, oh and thank you for saving me and my sister" Nico said and I smiled "you're welcome Nico" I said then looked down "so what are you playing with?" I asked "it's called Mythomagic I started playing a year ago" he said and my eyes widen "you got all of this in a year" I said and he nodded "yep I have every single one except for Hades, but other than that I got it" he said and I was impressed. I mean sure I have no idea what Mythomagic is but to have everything except one thing in the collection within a year that was cool.

I smiled "so is that all you've been doing or was there something else you've been doing?" I asked and he shook his head "except for this I've only done the boring school" he said and I laughed "that's nice" I said and he laughed which was seriously one of cutest things I've ever heard "so how's your arm?" he asked. I looked at it "it's fine, except I won't be able to do anything with it for five days" I said and he nodded "that's good, I really think you were brave Percy standing up to Dr. Thorn like that you were amazing" he said and I swear this time I was blushing. Then Grover whispered "it looks like you moving faster then I bet" he said and I pushed him away a little "shut up Grover" I said and that just made him laugh. I looked back at Nico who was confused "don't mind him he's just weird" I said and Nico laughed at that.

Then Ze came from behind "Percy Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thy" she said and I nodded and got up and we started walking. Then she signed "you seem to being gaining the boys trust" she said and I nodded "I just want Bianca and him to know that they're not alone in this" I said and I saw a small smile "are you sure you're not just trying to win his affection" she said and I blushed "w-what are you talking about?" I asked "oh nothing it's just I saw the way you look at him and the way you blushed when he complemented you" she said smiling "so what?" I asked "you never blush when someone complements you, only when you are embarrassed, just like thy are now" she said and I rolled my eyes "oh shut up Ze" I said blushing harder and she just laughed.

Once we made it to Artemis's tent we went in and I sat down "hello Percy how's your arm?" Artemis asked and I nodded "it's fine Artemis, oh though I think Persephone is going to be made I got hurt especially since she warned Chiron that if I was hurt in any way they won't have a good harvest next year" I said and Artemis laughed "that does sound like Persephone" she said and I nodded. Then she signed "anyway back to the matter at hand, I was hoping you could tell me exactly what Dr. Thorn said, I have asked Bianca but she didn't know much so I was hoping you could answer" she said and I nodded. I explained what Dr. Thorn had told me about the great stirring. Artemis looked down "he also mentioned the general" I said and Artemis and Ze were shocked "are you sure Percy?" Artemis asked "yes I even asked if I heard that right and all Dr. Thorn said is 'Kronos has his ways' and that's all he would tell me" I said and Artemis got up "My Lady he must be mistaken" Ze said and Artemis shook her head "it's just as I fear and if I'm correct about my suspicion about the stirring then it just as I said" she said.

Then she turned to Ze "Zoë I have some hunting to do" she said and Ze nodded hesitantly "I shall get the other ready for the hunt" she said and Artemis shook her head "no I need to do it alone you and the other will go to camp half-blood" she said which shocked both of us "what but we hate it there!" Ze said and I do remember that they complain a lot about camp and some wish I didn't go. Artemis nodded "yes I know Zoë but Mr. D has forgiven you for the…last incident and I'm sure they rebuild the cabin and besides cabin eight is yours to use by right" she said and Ze nodded "yes my lady" she said "and if she accepts you may have another one joining you" Artemis said.

I was confused "what?" I asked and Bianca looked at me "t-they asked me to join the hunt" she said. I should be shocked by this but I really wasn't, knowing Artemis if she has potential or ask then Artemis will consider it "and if you accept it you will gain immortality" Ze said and Bianca eyes widen "really?" she asked and Ze nodded "yes and you will be free of reasonability and have a new family, us" she said. I had to step it just to check something "um ok I know I'm not supposed to interfere with decisions but I have to ask, what about Nico?" I asked and she looked down "Percy…" Artemis said and I raised my hand "I know, I know sorry" I said and looked away. Then Bianca spook up "so you said I would be free of responsibility and…a new family?" she asked "yes" Ze said "what do I have to say?" she asked "this: I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis" Ze said "I-I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis" Bianca said "I turn my back on the company of man and accept internal madden hood" she said and Bianca repeated what she said "it that it?" she asked "if Lady Artemis accepts then yes" Ze said "I accept it" Artemis said.

The light's dimed a minute "I feel stronger" Bianca said and Ze put a hand on her shoulder "welcome sister" she said "remember you oath that's now your life" Artemis said. Ze left and Bianca fallowed but not before turning to me "I'm sorry Percy but I want this, I really do" she said and left. Then Artemis and I were left "I hope you're not mad at me for offering that?" Artemis asked and I shook my head "no I could never be mad at you, to be honest you've been like a mother to me and I can't effect what others chose to do with their life" I said and Artemis smiled "thank you Percy that means a lot" she said and I smiled. I signed "are you sure it's wise to go by yourself Artemis?" I asked and she laughed "your starting to sound like Athena, you know that?" she asked and I smiled. Then she stud "I must Percy this is to dangerous even for the hunters I must go alone but I will get you and the others a ride to camp" she said "wait you don't mean-" I was about to say but she spook again "yep get ready to meet my annoying brother Apollo."


	13. Camp in the snow

Camp in the snow

I do NOT OWN Percy Jackson and the Olympians only Rick Riordan does

As we exited Artemis's tent I saw Bianca talking to Nico and it didn't look like it was going well "Percy I must speck to Zoë real quick and then summon my brother, can you get your friend?" she asked and I looked at the siblings to see Nico walking off and Bianca trying to stop him but he was already gone. Bianca signed and went back to the other hunters, I guess she saw no point if Nico wasn't going to listen. I looked at Artemis and nodded and ran after Nico. Once I found him he was just sitting at the base of a tree crying, I sat next to him "Nico are you alright?" I asked and all he did was shake his head "n-no I'm not…she just left me, for a stupid girl group" he said and started shaking. I looked down "well it's her chose Nico shouldn't you be happy for her?" I asked "I-I am but why couldn't see have done it after I get use to living at your camp she just leaves me right after this" he said and cried harder.

I had no idea what to say to that so the only thing I could to was use my only good arm and hugged him "w-what?" he asked "I'm sorry but I hate it when people cry, especially you" I said and I felt him freeze for a second before wrapping his arms around my neck and hugged me back "t-thank you Percy" he said "you're welcome" I said and we just continued to hug and I let him cry as much as he wanted. After a few minutes he calmed down and we separated and he whipped his face with the sleeve and if you didn't know the jacket was way too big for him but it made him look cuter "I'm sorry I'll figure out a way to clean it and give it back to you" he said. I shook my head "no you keep it" I said and he was shocked "really?" he asked and I nodded "yeah I don't use jacket's that often, and also you look better in it then I do, you just have to grow into it" I said laughing and I saw him blushing a deep red "there's only one thing" I said and he looked at me "you have to take good care of it, a good friend of mine gave it to me" I said and he smiled and nodded "I promise, thanks Percy" he said and I nodded.

Then I saw that the sun was rising "come one Nico are rides coming" I said getting up and stretched a hand for him. He gladly took it and I helped him up and we started walking towards the others. Once we were back we went towards Thalia and Grover, and Thalia didn't look happy "are you alright Thal's?" I asked and he signed madly "oh I'm just fine, you know we lose Annabeth to a cliff and now we lose Bianca to them" she said pointing to the hunters "how much better can it get?" she asked sarcastically. All I did was smile and patted her on the shoulder "I'm sure someday this will all work out" I said and she rolled her eyes. Then we saw Artemis coming "I suggest you all close your eyes until he parks" she said and before we could asked a bright light came out of nowhere. When we opened our eyes we saw a guy with a sports car, the gay looked like Will so I was going to guess that this really is his father "Apollo" Artemis said "half bloods say hello to my annoying brother Apollo god of the sun" she said "among other things, anyway what's up little sis you never call never message me I was starting to get worry" he said.

Artemis rolled her eyes "two things, one: Apollo we're twins how many millennia do we have to go throw this and don't call me little sis and two: I have some hunting to do ALONE I need you to take my hunters and these campers to camp half-blood" Artemis said "of course I can do that" he said and turned to Thalia an I "well look at what we have here your no longer a tree also if I remember correctly your Zeus's girl which makes you my half sister" he told Thalia and then me "oh and here's the only boy who's warmed his way into my sisters cold heart" he said and put a arm around me and Thalia and smiled at Artemis who was glaring dangerously at him "Apollo let them both go and talk with me seriously" she said and he raised his hands and started walking towards her. Ze came towards me "are thy alright?" she asked me and I nodded "yeah just a little creped out but yea" I said and she nodded.

Then we saw Apollo raise his had "wait hold on I feel a haiku coming on" he said and the hunters groaned. I'm guess they heard Apollo say a haiku before. He cleared his throat:

"Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for help.

I am so cool."

He said, ok I was no expert on Haikus but that was one of the worse things I've ever heard in my entire life "the last one was only four syllables" Artemis said "was it?" Apollo asked "yes, what about, I am so big-headed" Artemis said "no, no, that's six syllables. Hmm" he started thinking. Ze turned to me "Lord Apollo has been going through a Haiku phase ever since he visited Japan 'Tis not as bad as the time he visited limericks. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, there once was a goddess from Sparta-" "I've got it! I am so awesome. That's five syllables" he said and bowed looking proud of himself "brother you should get going" Artemis said and Apollo nodded "right only one way west and if we miss it we miss it" he said.

Then I notice Nico move "nice car" he said "thanks kid" Apollo said "but how are we all going to fit?" Nico asked and Apollo looked at realized the problem "oh right well I hate changing it out of sport car mode but I suppose" he said. Then he took out his keys and pressed a button, then another flash and it was a small bus "alright everyone in" he said and the hunters started getting in. Artemis came to me "Percy one more thing before you go" she said and I looked at her "I want you to be careful and no matter what happens go with Zoë" she said and I was confused "why?" I asked "just trust me, please" she said and I nodded "of course Artemis" I said and she smiled and hugged me one last time before running towards the woods and disappearing.

When I came back I saw Thalia in the driver seat, Apollo in shotgun and Grover and Nico were waiting outside while the hunters were already sitting down in the back "don't tell me Thalia's driving" I said and Grover nodded "yep he said no to Nico and I" Grover said "well of course Nico's way too young to drive and you barely drive anymore" I said and Grover shrugged. I let Nico go in first then me and then Grover. Once we were seated I had a bad feeling about this so I dug up a helmet "um Percy what's with the helmet?" Grover asked me "has Thalia ever driven before?" I asked and he thought "not that I know of" he said "exactly" I said and put one on Nico "no need for you to have brain damage" I said and he blushed again "thanks" he said I nodded. Then I turned to Ze "would any of you like a helmet?" I asked "for what?" Ze asked "Thalia's never driven before" I said and then she shook her head "no thank you Percy I've had worser" she said and the other's said no except for Bianca who wanted one so I gave her one. Then I sat back down and the nightmare began.

At the end of it I was so glad I had a helmet on because Thalia drove so terribly. I looked at Grover "how was it?" I asked and he ground "I should have worn a helmet" he said and the rushed out. I took the helmet off of Nico "how do you feel?" I asked and he nodded "I'm fine just a little sick" he said and I helped him out before going out myself. I watch as the other hunters got out and looked sick and Bianca gave me back the helmet "thanks Percy" she said and I nodded and she went back to the other. I was actually amazed I have never seen the camp in the winter time I was surprised that they aloud snow in and it made me happy.

Once everyone was out Apollo left the a flash of light, I watched Nico's eyes light up as he looked around "wow is that a climbing wall?" he asked and I nodded "yep and do you see the lava?" I asked and he looked. When he actually saw it his smile grew "that's to give the campers a little extra challenge" I said and he nodded "that's so cool" he said "yep now come on I'll introduce you to Chiron he's um…well you'll see when we get there" I said and he nodded. I turned to Ze "I'm guessing you're already familiar with Chiron and Mr. D?" I asked and she nodded "yes please tell them will be in cabin eight" she said and I nodded "oh I can show you the way" Grover stepped in "we know the way" Ze said "no it's fine it's easy to get lost here-" the Grover feel and then got back up but acted like he was still talking "like my old daddy goat use to say 'come on!'" he said Ze and I rolled our eyes but let him go even though Grover was fighting a battle he was going to lose. The hunters fallowed Ze as they walked off, I turned to see Bianca whisper something to Nico, but apparently he didn't like it since he glared and started walking towards me "if the hunters don't like Chiron that's good enough for me, let's go" he said and grabbed my hand and started to drag me with him.

After that I showed him around a little bit while Thalia was right behind us and laughing as she saw Nico technically hiding behind me. Once we finally made it to the big house we walked in to see Chiron and Mr. D was reading a magazine. When Chiron saw us he smiled "Percy! Thalia! And this must be-" I cut him of "Nico Di Angelo, he and his sister were the demigods you send us to help Grover get" I said and he signed in relief "then your mission was a successful" he said and Thalia and I looked down. Chiron frond "where's Annabeth?" he asked "oh dear there goes another one" Mr. D said. Then Grover came in smiling even though he looked like he had me bunched and slapped "the hunters are all settled in" he said "the hunters, oh my" Chiron said "Grover perhaps you can show our young gust the orientation film" Chiron said "oh sure" he said "come on Nico…hue?" he asked and we looked to see he wasn't there anymore.

I almost panicked if it weren't for the fact I felt something tug on my shirt, I looked down to see Nico hiding behind me. Even Thalia jumped and looked to where he was and now "doesn't the boy know Grover?" Chiron asked and Thalia and I nodded "my young boy what's wrong?" Chiron asked but all Nico did was hid behind me more "maybe you should ask him what's wrong somewhere else Perce" Thalia suggested and I nodded and went to the living room with Nico. Once the door was closed I looked at him "what's wrong Nico, you've been hiding behind me ever since we got here" I said and he looked down "everyone was staring at me and I felt uncomfortable" he said and I nodded "but what about now?" I asked and I saw as he looked down and blush "you said you were going to show me around" he said softly and I couldn't help mu smile "hey, all Grover's going to do is show you a video and after words he's going to bring you back and after words I'll show you around" I said and he looked up "promise?" he asked and I nodded "promise" I said. I don't know why but I felt a little bold so I kissed him on the check and his face turned a deep red "seal the deal" I said and winked at him and walked out.

Once back in the war meeting room Grover took Nico to go see the Video and I looked at the others "so what I miss?" I asked "oh nothing, just Mr. D being a total jerk!" Thalia said and I looked at Mr. D who looked as if he didn't care. Which I'm sure he really doesn't "now, now Annabeth still maybe alive" Chiron said, even though I think he was trying to reinsure himself more than us. After all he practically raised Annabeth "then why don't we look for her?" Thalia asked "because he don't have a lot of campers and besides she's 'smart' I'm sure she can find her own way out and even if she can't you just replace her with the shy boy" Mr. D said. I saw Thalia growl "but wouldn't you like that, less campers to worry about" she said "true" he said "yeah well just because dad send you here for punishment doesn't mean you have to be a lazy jerk to us!" Thalia yelled.

I thought Mr. D was going to blast her but she was saved when Nico came in smiled "you're a centaur" he said looking at Chiron who looked nerves "yes but I prefer to be like this for first impressions" he said and then Nico looked at Mr. D "and Your Dionysus the wine dude" Nico said. Then Mr. D looked at him confused "wine dude?" he asked "yeah I have your figurine" he said "my figurine?" Mr. D asked "yeah in my game Mythomagic, I also have your holofoil card too! And even though you've only got like five hundred attack points and everyone thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet!" Nico said excitedly "ah" Mr. D seemed truly perplexed which probably saved Thalia's life "well, that's…gratifying" he said.

I saw Chiron telling Thalia something and I knew that was my cue "hey Nico do you wasn't me to show you around or would you like to talked to Mr. D and Chiron some more?" I asked and he looked at me and walked towards me "I could use a walk" he said and I nodded and we walked out. After that I showed him around the camp, I showed him what it had to offer also some other activates. Then we made it to the Pegasus stables "do you have a Pegasus?" Nico asked and I nodded "yeah see that black one" I said pointing to blackjack. For those of you who don't know Blackjack was a prisoner on the princess Andromeda, even though Chiron and his brethren saved us Blackjack thinks I was the who saved the day for him. Nico was in awed "is he the only black Pegasus here?" he asked and I nodded "yeah according to Chiron Blackjack is the only black Pegasus to have ever set hoof in camp" I said and he laughed "and he's all yours?" Nico asked and I nodded "yeah for some reason he won't let anyone other than me ride him, oh though he always says that that it's because he only likes me everyone else that comes close to him he always threatens to trample" I told him.

Nico looked confused "he say's?" Nico asked and I nodded "yep I don't exactly know how but I can understand him" I said and Nico was in awed "that so cool, so since no one but you can ride him what do you do with him?" Nico asked me "we let him roam about on his own, also a Hephaestus kid named Jake did something really cool for me" I said "what?" he asked "he made a bronze charmed that looks like a dragon so I can make a collar for Blackjack" I told him "really?" he asked and I nodded "yeah, I'll show you" I said and we walked towards Blackjack.

Once we were close to him he saw us and started walking towards us, I petted his head "hey Blackjack how's it going?" I asked and he nodded _**Fine oh though I really hate that some of the campers still want to decorate me **_he said and I nodded "don't worry black as long as you keep doing what you're doing you'll be fine" I said and he nodded. Then looked at Nico _**who's the boy? **_Blackjack asked "this is Nico Di Angelo I wanted to show him your collar" I told him. Then I pointed to the dragon charm that was on a light blue with white designs collar "wow that's so pretty" Nico said and I smiled "thanks, hey blackjack would you mind if Nico rod on you with me?" I asked _**don't mind as long as you're riding too boss **_he said and I nodded even though I wanted to argue about the boss thing I've learned that he won't call me anything else so I was stuck with it "come one Nico were going riding" I said "really, he'll let me ride him?" he asked and I nodded "sweet" he said. Blackjack kneeled so I can help Nico on and then I got on "I suggest you hold on to his hair but don't pull" I said and he nodded.

Then he frond "wait don't we need saddles?" he asked and I shook my head "no we never use saddles with Pegasus's it hurts them" I said and he nodded. Then blackjack took a running start and we started flying around camp. It was always cool seeing camp from the skies we could see everything from the sky. When the ride was over I let Blackjack graze and Nico and I continued our tour. When we made it to the cabins we went to number eleven, Hermes cabin and I saw Connor the more level headed of the counselors "hey Connor I've got an undetermined one" I said and he nodded "well it's nice to meet you-" "Nico" I said "Nico I'm Connor Stoll, my brother Travis and I are the head counselors for cabin eleven" he said and Nico nodded. I turned to him "so all you have to do is stay here until you're claimed, then we move you to your parent cabin" I said and he nodded "also you just have to fallow the Hermes cabin schedule and fallow Conner and Travis to breakfast, lunch and dinner, got it?" I asked and he nodded. Then I looked at Conner "well I'll leave it to you from here and I'll see you at dinner" I said and he nodded "hey Percy what happened to your arm?" Conner asked "it's a long story" I said and I left Nico with him.

When I made it back to the mansion and took a shower and made sure to be careful with my arm. Once I was clean I made myself a drink and made an Iris message to Tyson at the Forge of Cyclops and we had a little chat about the Princess Andromeda then he hung up and I went back out. When I sat down with Chiron and Mr. D, Chiron made a speech about welcoming the Hunters of Artemis and to honor the gods and we ate. I saw Thalia eating by herself and glaring at the Artemis table, as the hunters were just having a fun time together like they were one big family, which they were. Bianca looked like she was having fun with Phe arm wrestling and losing but she didn't seem to mind, then there was Ze sitting at the front like she was there mother and she was even smiling.

I looked at the Hermes table and I saw that Travis was either actually talking to Nico or telling him that poker was a better game than Mythomagic…either way I hope he didn't have any money to lose. I looked down and wondered if I have any siblings or family for that matter out there looking for me. I finished my dinner and went back to the mansion and went into my room. I took out some of my sketch books and looked throw them. Ever since I can remember I've been having dreams that end up coming true, I didn't think about it much at the time but after my last quest I started looking.

The first one I had had a picture of me finding Oceana, the second on was me meeting Grover, next was meeting Will, then Annabeth Chiron and Mr. D, fighting Medusa, finding Kamaria, the Lotus Hotel and casino, fighting Ares, bringing the Bolt back to Zeus and giving Kamaria to Oceana. If you wondering why on earth did I give a hippogriff to my sisterly friends, its just that they got along really well and when it was time for me to go to the underworld Kamaria didn't want to go so I have her to Oceana so they can look after each other.

Then I looked at the second one and I saw myself finding Tyson, fighting the Colchis Bulls, talking with Hermes, talking to Luke on the Princess Andromeda, finding Clarisse, on Circes Island, Annabeth fighting Polyphemus, getting captured by Luke…again, Chiron and the party ponies saving us and Thalia not being a tree anymore. Then finally my third one, before going on the quest I drew a few things like: Annabeth, Thalia and I going to Westover Hall, seeing Bianca and Nico, fighting with Dr. Thorn, seeing the hunters and Artemis, and the last one I drew before leaving I looked to be talking to a boy that I now know is Nico. I closed the book and put my head down I had asked the four gods what this could mean but none of them know, when my first picture came true I had told Athena about it and she started to work on hypotheses about what it could mean. I on the other hand just kept drawing, and the thing is when I draw these kinds of things I'm usually in a daze.

I didn't know when I feel asleep but I didn't and when I did I dreamed I was somewhere old, I looked around and I remembered Athena talking about a place like this, if I can remember correctly it was were Atlas is. Then I heard a voice behind me and it sounded like Annabeth, surly enough it was Annabeth. I watch as she started talking to Luke who somehow was holding the sky, a job Atlas is suppose to do. I watch as Luke tricked Annabeth into holding the sky for him and then leaving her there. That just gave me another reason to hate Luke more then I already did.

The next thing I know I was being shaken awake "what?" I asked "Percy can we talk" a soft voice said and for some reason it mead me want to sleep again but I knew I couldn't. I turned to my left and saw Nico "Nico, what are you doing here?" I asked and he looked down "I-I couldn't sleep in the Hermes cabin so I came here" he said. Then I turned "but how did you find this place?" I asked and he blushed "I may have fallowed you after dinner" he said and I stared at him for a second before I laughed which just made him blush more "alright come on downstairs I'll make hot chocolate and we'll talk" I said and he nodded and we went downstairs.

When I was done I went into the living room and gave Nico the cup "thanks" he said and I nodded "so what brings you here?" I asked "I don't know I just didn't feel comfortable there, there was to many people" Nico said and I nodded "yeah I saw it once when I first got here, but that still doesn't explain why you fallowed me" I said and he looked down "I just wanted to see where you lived because when I asked Connor he said that you don't have a cabin and live somewhere else" he explained. I nodded "yep I live in a big house" I said "house? It's a mansion Percy" he said and I laughed "true enough" I said and sipped my hot chocolate. Then Nico asked another question "so do you live here by yourself?" he asked and I nodded "yeah, why?" I asked and he shook his head "no reason it's just, doesn't it get lonely?" he asked and I nodded "sometimes, but whenever I feel lonely I look at my ceiling" I said.

Nico looked lost and I couldn't help but laugh "come with me back up" I said and we did and left the hot chocolate downstairs. Once in my room again I pointed to my ceiling "wow that's cool it almost looks real" he said and I smiled "watch this" I said and turned off the lights and that's when the real magic began. The stars actually began to light up and twinkle "wow is that Orion, Pegasus, Leo and Scorpio" Nico said and I smiled "so you know the constellations?" I asked and he blushed "um yeah I…I can't remember exactly how or who but yeah someone tote me how to tell which one's which" he said.

I nodded "and you don't know who?" I asked and he shook his head "no all I was left with is this" he said and raised his bangs up and I froze. I saw a silver grown similar to my gold one except it had a purple gem unlike my light blue one. When I touched it I felt a shook and we pulled back "cos' e stato?" I said and then covered my mouth "Percy you speak Italian?" Nico asked me and I shook my head "I-I never have" I said "you?" I asked and he nodded "yeah I'm half Italian and I can fluently speak it" he said. I looked down "ma quando ho mai parlato italiano?" I said and covered my mouth again "that's so cool" Nico said but I looked down. Why am I now speaking in Italian, I looked at the gem on Nico's head 'could our gems be connected somehow?' I asked myself.

I looked at the time and saw it was nine o clock "wow time flies, you should be getting back" I said but he looked down and I saw he was blushing "um Percy?" he asked and I looked at him "what?" I asked "w-would it be ok if I sleep with you tonight?" he asked and that made me blush. When I look into his eyes I just can't say no, I signed "alright" I said and he smiled "thank you Percy" he said and I nodded. I got into bed and he fallowed, once he was under he laughed "this feels so soft" he said and I smiled "glad you like it, now go to bed" I said and he nodded "good night Percy" Nico said and closed his eyes "good night Nico" I said and turned out the lights and went to sleep.

**Cos' e stato? Means "what was that?"**

"**Ma quando ho mai parlato italiano?" Means "but when have I ever spoken Italian" **

**I'm sorry if there not accurate, I don't know which translator I can trust, but I hope you still like it and enjoyed **


	14. A game of capture the prophecy

A game of capture the prophecy

The next time I woke up I saw that Nico was asleep on my chest; I smiled and moved his hair off his face. He smiled and snuggled more into my chest, I signed as I looked up then the clock and I saw that it was seven o clocks. I somehow got Nico off of me without wakening him; I managed to take a shower, get dressed and brush my teeth. Then I went back into my room to see Nico getting up "good morning sleepy head" I said and he yawned and waved "morning" he said. I couldn't help but laugh "you went to military school, right?" I asked and he nodded "I would have thought you be used to waking up early" I said.

He shook his head "you would think so but I'm not, even in Westover I hated waking up early, Bianca says I may be sick or weird for not being able to get used to it" he said. I couldn't help but laugh again "I'm going to go with weird" I said and I saw he started blushing "in a good way of course" I finished and he looked up and smiled "thank you Percy" he said and I nodded. Then I signed "ok come on get dressed and take a shower, then meet me downstairs" I said and he nodded "wait what will I wear?" he asked and I smiled "I have a camp half-blood shirt they gave me when I first got here, you can use that" I said and he nodded and I left.

Just to remind you all I did not use that shirt at the time so yeah just wanted to remind you all. Anyway, when I went downstairs I started cooking pancakes (yeah I know the four are the best) and by the time Nico was done so was I. I put it down and he wide eye it "what?" I asked "you cook?" he asked and I nodded "yeah, since I eat here for breakfast and dinner I had to learn to cook" I said and he nodded "well at least you know I can't cook to save my life" Nico said "oh that can't be true" I said taking a bight of pancake. Nico nodded "it's true one time I had kitchen duty at school and…well let's just say I was band from the kitchen" he said. Nico took a bright and his eyes widen "what?" I asked "this is the best Pancake I've ever eaten!" he said excitedly and dug in. I laughed at him "hey just remember to take it slow" I said and he nodded. When I was done I but the plate in the sink and grabbed something to drink for the both of us which ended up being orange juice.

When I sat down I saw Nico looking around "your kitchen looks like a forest" he said and I nodded "yeah, and the living room looks like the sky, training room like a snakes lair and the back yard has some winter stuff" I said a took a sip. Nico nodded and started drinking as well, than the door bell rang "I'll be right back" I said and he nodded. Once there I saw a panicked Grover "Percy you need to help me" he said and I was confused "with what?" I asked "it's Nico he's gone" he said and I was confused "Nico isn't gone Grover" I said "he wasn't at breakfast" he said "he's in my kitchen" I said. Grover raised a brow and I moved so he can pass me. Of course to him that meant run past me "you better not try to eat my furniture this time!" I yelled and closed my door, grabbed the hot chocolate from last night and went to the kitchen.

Once I entered I saw Grover asking Nico a lot of questions like: "have you been here the entire time?" "Did you tell anyone?" and "what were you thinking?" and so on. I decided to step in "maybe you should ask one question at a time" I suggested and he looked at Nico who was confused. Grover signed "Nico have you been here the entire time?" he asked and Nico nodded "if you mean since last night then yeah" Nico said "why didn't you tell anyone?" Grover asked and Nico looked confused "but I told Connor" he said. Then Grover's eyes twitched "excuse me for a minute" he said and went to the back and started yelling. I sat down next to Nico "I suggest you go back to the Hermes cabin before Grover comes back" I said and he nodded "ok, see you later Percy and thanks for breakfast" he said and ran out "bye" I said.

After about ten minutes Grover came back and sat down next to me "paper plate" I offered and he took it and started eating it "if it makes any difference I sent him back to Cabin eleven" I said and he shook his head "no Percy I should have know Connor was just lying to me I'm made because I should have know and told you why I really am here for" he said and I nodded. I got up and got another drink "so why do you need to talk to me?" I asked "it's about last night I was um…watching the hunters you know to um…make sure there save and welcomed" he said and I just gave him a really…look "you're a stalker with hooves Grover" I said and took a sip of orange juice.

Grover blushed "no I'm not!" he said "anyway somewhere in the middle of the night Zoë raced out and went to the big house and knocked on the door and Argus answered it" he said "then Zoë started demanding to see Chiron and said it was an emergence" he continued. I started wondering what would happen if those two started fighting "as you know Argus said no and then she started cursing at him in an old language then Chiron came out in his PJ's and hair curlers in his tail" Grover said "Chiron wears hair curlers in his tail?" I asked. Grover covered his mouth and looked like he was about to be hit by a truck "never mind continue" I said.

He nodded "so Zoë told Chiron that the Hunters and she must leave to find Artemis, than Chiron said that she should know that that they can't leave without getting orders from Artemis and then Zoë said how can we get orders when Artemis is lost" Grover finished. I looked down Artemis was missing and Ze had a dream the same night I had a dream about Annabeth then that meant they were connected somehow, I need to talk to Ze about this. I looked at Grover "is that it?" I asked "well you know after that she yelled at him and then she left back to the Artemis cabin" he said and I nodded "so how's your arm?" he asked and I nodded "it's better, I managed to make pancakes" I said and he nodded "oh do you still have any?" he asked and I nodded and got him on then I told him about my dream.

After that we went on our normal day and I spend some time with blackjack for a little bit and then I helped Nico try to figure out what to do since his sister was with the hunters. When it was finally Dinner time I actually went to the pavilion and sat with Chiron and Mr. D. I looked at the campers and saw that they were all planning even Artemis's table even though they looked terrible, some looked like they cried and the others were mad. Ze just kept glaring at Chiron, after dinner everyone got ready for capture the flag except for me of course; since Artemis is one of my patriots I couldn't go agents the hunters.

I walked over to Nico to see if he was ok "how do you feel being in armor?" I asked and he nodded "pretty cool, so what exactly am I doing?" he asked "well I'm pretty sure since your new you're just going to keep the flag save from the hunters, Travis and Conner are going to be with you so just stay there and do as you told" I said and he nodded "ok" he said "and promise me you won't do anything unless your told to" I said and he looked down before looking back up and kissed me on the check. When he did that I couldn't help but blush and I saw he was blushing to "I promise" he said and then ran over to where Thalia and the others were at. I would have just stud there but then I remembered what we were doing and went to sit next to Chiron and we watch the game.

To say it ended well for camp would be a lie because they lost "and the Hunters win!" Chiron announced "for the fifty-six time in a row" he whispered. The Hunters cheered while some of campers ground and the others cursed. I walked over to Ze who was taking off her helmet "nice job Ze" I said and he nodded "thank you Percy" she said and then looked around "listen Percy there's something I need to tell thy" she said and I nodded "I know" I said and she was confused "Grover" I said and she rolled her eyes "of course, what did he tell thy?" she asked and I told her everything including my dream. Ze nodded and thought about what I just told her "yes they are connected, Chiron has to let us go know" she said. I was about to say something but then I heard something coming from the forest "um Ze were going to have company" I said and she looked at the direction I was.

Then we saw something we never would have thought we would "impossible she's never left the attic, ever" Chiron said. We watched as the Oracle come closer and then we heard a voice that made you wanted to cover your ears _**I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the processes of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python, approach, seeker, and ask **_it said and it looked to Ze. Ze took a deep breath "what must I do to help my goddess?" she asked.

_**Five shall go west to the goddess in chain,**_

_**One will be lost in a land with no rain,**_

_**The band of Olympus shows the tail**_

_**Campers and Hunters combine prevail,**_

_**The titan's curse must one withstand,**_

_**And on shall parish by a parent's hand.**_

With that the oracle sat down as if it hadn't moved for one hundred years.

One of the good things about not actually being a camper was I didn't have to take the oracle to the attic. Unfortunately Grover and another camper had to do that job. The rest of the head counselor went to the meeting room. The only ones that were here were Beckendorf, Silena and the Stoll brothers, plus Ze and Bianca, and Thalia, Grover and I. Mr. D and Chiron as well but then again there always here. The conference began "we cannot just sit her while Lady Artemis is missing, I will take the hunters and go" Ze said "go were?" Chiron asked "west" Bianca answered.

When I looked at her I saw that she had changed instead of a girl hiding with her green hat, but now she didn't wear the hat and her hair was tied in a breaded pony tail. Then she looked directly at Chiron "five shall go west to the goddess in chain. We'll take five hunters and go" she said "exactly Artemis is being held hostage we must go and rescue her" Ze said "you're missing something as usual Zoë, campers and hunters combine prevail, which means we have to work together" Thalia said and I was wondering why she didn't also look at Bianca "no, we do not need thy help!" Ze yelled "your, no one says thy anymore" Thalia said.

Ze started trying to say your but it didn't work at all, then we started discussing about the winter solstice and what to stay away from the desert and other things. Then Grover asked about the last line about a parent killing their kids and I looked at Thalia who looked down. Then I looked down once they started talking about how many people should go one the quest "three and two" I said and everyone looked at me "well since this is a quest to save Artemis then it makes since the three hunters should go, and since campers and hunters must join forces the two demigods will go" I said and Thalia and Ze looked at each "that does make since" Thalia said "as much as I hate to say it, it works" Ze said and I nodded.

Then Chiron nodded "very well then who will go for the hunters?" he asked "I will go of course I will also take Phoebe she is our best tracker" she said "you mean that girl that likes hitting people over the head?" Travis asked and Ze nodded "the one who put an arrow in my helmet?" Conner asked and Ze nodded again. Travis looked at Conner pleading and Connor nodded. Travis looked at her and took out a shirt "then here, I saw her admiring it early, you want to give it to her?" Travis asked. On the shirt it said something about a tour Artemis took. Ze shrugged and took it "also I would like Bianca to come to" she finished and Bianca was shocked "me… but I'm so new what if I mess up?" she asked.

I know just how she felt, my first quest and I was nervous but I didn't show it "you'll be fine and besides what better way to prove thy self" Ze said and Bianca nodded "as for campers?" Chiron asked "I'll go you'll need a satyr sense" he said and Ze and I rolled our eyes "fine" Ze said "very well he can come" she finished "and the other?" Chiron asked. I yawned and looked down; I had a feeling Thalia was going to volunteer so I saw no reason to say anything. Then the most surprising thing happened "I wish for Percy to come along" she said and we were all shocked "me? But Ze!" I was about to saw but she raised her hand "you are technical a camper and there for you can come with us besides this is just as thy's quest as it is mine" she said and I looked down and she did have a good point.

I nodded "I'll go" I said and she nodded "very well Percy and Grover will accompany Zoë, Bianca and Phoebe on the quest to save Artemis. You shall leave at sunrise. And may the gods" he looked at Mr. D who was still reading his magazine "present one included, we hope-be with you" he finished and everyone started leaving except for Thalia who stayed to talk to Chiron.

When it was dinner time I went back to my house and had ate something. After that I went to my bed room and started packing everything I may need for the quest. Once I was done I laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling and stars "don't worry Annabeth, Artemis we'll find you" I said. Then I heard my door opened and I looked up to see it was Nico "Nico? What are you doing here?" I asked and he looked down "I wanted to talk to you before you left" he said and I nodded "ok better question, how did you get in here?" I asked "the door was opened" he said. Then I realized I did forget to lock my door "oh, ok then" I said and sat up so Nico could sat next to me.

After a few minutes he spook "Bianca came to me early and told me she was going on a quest with Zoë Grover, you and a girl named Phoebe" he said and I nodded "yeah" I said and he looked down "that's great" he said and I knew that was an encouraging great "what's up?" I asked and he shook his head "nothing" he said and I raised a brow "it sure doesn't sound like nothing" I said. Then I heard a sniff and I looked at Nico's face to see he was trying not to cry "Nico, what's wrong?" I asked and he wiped his eyes with his jacket "you and Bianca are going to leave without me" he said and I looked down. I had completely forgot that the not just me but Bianca as well were leaving and Nico would still be here by himself "oh Nico I'm sorry" I said and he shook his head "it's fine it's to be expected everyone leaves me eventually" he said and I looked down.

I signed and looked back at him what I was going to do was totally illegal and if you're reading this please do not attempt this unless you want to be arrested. I took one more deep breath "Nico look at me" I said and he did, I put a figure under his chin and raised it so we were looking straight into each other's eye "Percy what are you-" I didn't let him finish because I kissed him. Again don't actually do at home. I felt him freeze but then he started relaxing and put one of his hands on my shoulder, we separated "sorry, I-" but this time he interrupted me by kissing me and this time he wrapped his hands around my neck and I kissed back. When we both separated to catch our breath we were both blushing like crazy "you so can't tell your sister about this" I said and he nodded "agreed, but that was amazing" he said and I laughed "agreed" I said and he laughed.

Once we laid down we looked at each other "so what made you do that?' he asked and I laughed "oh let's see 'everyone one leaves me eventually' does that ring any bells?" I asked and he blushed "oh yeah but still…" he said and I smiled softly at him "to be honest with you Nico from the moment I sow you I kind of thought you were cute" I said and he blushed harder "r-really?" he asked and I nodded "really" I said and he smiled "well I thought you were cool looking and amazing, brave etc" he said an I laughed "thanks" I said and he nodded. I looked at the clock and saw it was nine "come on Nico it's time for lights out" I said and he nodded "did you tell Conner where you are?" I asked and he nodded "alright but you should go" I said and he pouted "as much as that makes you cuter you still have to go back" I said and he looked down "oh well it was worth a try" he said.

Then he kissed me on the cheek "good night Percy, be careful on your adventure" he said and I nodded and kissed him on the head "will do" I said and he smiled before he ran out I stopped him "one more thing" I said and he looked at me "what?" he asked and I grabbed the other locket and handed it to him "here I've been working on this for two years and I want you to have it" I said and he wide eyed and blushing "Percy I can't take this" he said and I nodded "you can Nico, if I can trust anyone it's you…and Annabeth" I said and he laughed. I placed it around his neck and he smiled "thank you Percy" he said and I nodded.

When he left I looked up at the ceiling "sorry you had to see that Artemis" I said. I got up so I could turn off the light and went to bed.

**Hello everyone if you made it here then you actually finished so please review I need some feedback. Also yes I know I made them Kiss but only because today is a special day, It's Percy's BIRTHDAY!**

**so yeah I hope everyone had a great day and I hope Percy had a great Birthday. **


	15. Party of four pluse one

Party of four plus one

Once I got down there I waited for the other, soon Ze and Bianca came down "morning Ze, Bianca how was your night?' I asked and they nodded "fairly well except those annoying Stoll brothers put centaur blood in the shirt I gave Phoebe" Ze said and I was shocked "what! Is she ok?" I asked and Ze nodded "yes she will be fine but she'll be bed ridden for a couple of days" Ze said and I nodded "That's good" I said and she nodded. Then I looked at Bianca "it was alright, but we still must hurry the longer we wait the longer Lady Artemis is in danger" she said and I nodded. Then that reminded me of something "that's right Ze I had a dream about Artemis last night" I said. I told her what had happened and she breathed heavily "it's just as I feared we must hurry" Ze said and went inside the car and Bianca went into the back "but we're still missing Grover" I said.

Speaking of the goat, he came running down "s-sorry I'm late I had to make sure I had everything" he said trying to catch his breath. I patted his shoulder "it's alright G-man, just get in the van" I said and he nodded and sat with Bianca in the back and I sat with Ze in the front "so were exactly are we going?" I asked "we will fallow Lady Artemis's trail" Ze said and started driving "oh is that why you let Grover come?" I asked and she nodded "okay that makes since" I said and I heard a 'Hey!' from Grover in the back and we both laughed.

After a few hours we stopped at a gas station to get some snacks and Grover needed some things for a tracking spell. Grover and Bianca were the first to get out fallowed by Ze and I, Ze and Grover were the first to go in and I would have fallowed but I saw that Bianca didn't fallow. I turned to look at her "Bianca are you coming?" I asked and she nodded "yeah I'll be there in a minute" she said and I nodded even though I felt like something was up. Once inside I walked over to Ze "where is Bianca?" she asked and I pointed to the door "she's still outside she needed a minute" I said and Ze nodded and handed me an ice coffee and I thanked her. We paid for the stuff we got and went back out where Bianca turned and looked scared.

Ze said something "Bianca are you alright?" she asked and Bianca nodded "yeah sorry I just didn't think you would get out so fast" she said and Ze nodded. I was guessing since she was a sister in arms Ze didn't need to doubt her. Except I knew better, I don't know when exactly it happened but when I turned fourteen I started sensing heat radiation from people. Of course I told Athena about it and we did some test and I actually could sense people, but I still haven't told anyone about it so yeah. I knew Bianca was lying because I knew there was only four of us and yet I could sense five so I knew someone was with us and I had a feeling I knew who it was. Before she went in I stopped Bianca "yes?" she asked and I looked at the other two who weren't paying attention "just wanted to remind you to make sure Thalia stays quiet" I said and she was shocked "how?" she asked and I winked "because I knew everything" I said and got into my seat.

As we continued driving I looked at the mirror to see Grover trying to work his spell and Bianca turned her back towards us and she looked like she was sleeping but I had a feeling she was talking to Thalia. Once Grover finally got the tracking spell working it ended up leading us to a mall that had the air and space museum "are you sure this is the place?" I asked and Grover nodded "yes Artemis has defiantly been throw here" he said and we nodded and got out. Once inside we started walking to the museum but I heard footsteps going the other direction. I turned to see no one leaving but I was guessing Thalia was going somewhere and I fallowed "Percy were are thy going?" Ze asked and I stopped "I want to check something out I'll be right back" I said and she nodded and they went to the museum while I fallowed Thalia.

After a few minutes I bumped into her "hey watch it Percy" she whispered "sorry but I wanted to know where were you going?" I asked "I saw Dr. Thorn here I wanted to see why is he here" she said. I rolled my eyes "are you sure it wasn't to make sure he wasn't after Bianca?" I asked and I felt her tempter rise so I was guessing she was blushing "w-what? Of course not she can take care of herself and she has Zoë" she whispered but I knew that wasn't why but I let it go. I would have said something but then I heard something from the door we were next to. I looked inside and I saw Dr. Thorn, two Scythian dracaenae, I even saw normal people which was a real shocker for me, but what really shocked me was the person standing in between the two snake woman- my old enemy Luke.

Luke looked terrible, his skin was pale and his blond hair looked gray, as if he aged ten years in just a few months. The anger that was in his eyes was still there, and the scar he had gotten from a dragon was an ugly red, as if it had been reopened recently, then I saw him playing with something and it looked to be a necklace but I couldn't make it out. Right next to him sitting down so he would be covered in the shows was another man. The only thing I could see from him was his knuckles on the gilded arms of his chair, like throne but I knew who he was, Atlas the titan in charge of holding the sky "well?" he asked. His voice was just like the one I heard from my dreams- it wasn't as creepy as Kronos, but deeper and stronger, like the earth itself was talking.

It filled the whole room even though he didn't yell; Dr. Thorn took off his shades, his two colored eyes, brown and blue glittering with excitement. He made a stiff bow and spook in his weird French accent "they are here, General" he said "I know that you fool," boomed the man "but where?" he asked "in the rocket museum" Thorn said "the Air and Space museum," Luke corrected which seemed to irritate Dr. Thorn "as you say sir" he said even though I'm pretty sure he would rather impale Luke with one of his thorns then call him sir. Then Luke asked "how many?" he asked but Thorn pretended not to hear "how many?" Atlas demanded "four, General," Thorn answered. Then he named us off "the satyr, Grover Underwood, the boy with sea green eyes and that irritable hearing of his" Thorn said and I smiled.

I felt Thalia move "I'm going in closer" she said and I nodded as I heard and felt her leave "Percy" Luke said "and two other girls-Hunters. One wears a silver circlet" Thorn said "that one I know" Atlas growled. Everyone in the room seemed to have shifted uncomfortably "let me take them," Luke said "we have more than enough-" Atlas cut him off "patience; they'll have their hands full already. I've send a little playmate to keep them occupied" Atlas said. I really did not like the sound of that "but-" Luke was about to say something but Atlas cut him off "we can't risk you my boy" he said "yes, boy" Thorn said with a cruel smile.

Then he spook again "you are much too fragile to risk. Let me finish them off" he suggested "no" Atlas said and rose from his chair. I got my first look at him, he had a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could snap flagpoles in half, his eyes were like stone. It was like looking at a living statue, I was amazed he could even move. Then again what do you expect from a titan. Then he spook "you have failed me Thorn" he said "but, general-" Atlas interrupted him "No Excuses!" Atlas yelled and Thorn flinched. I had thought Thorn was intimidating when I first saw him in his black uniform at the military academy. But know, standing before Atlas he looked like a wannabe soldier, Atlas was the real deal "I should throw you into the pits of Tartarus for your incompetence," Atlas said "I send you to capture a child of the three elder gods, and yet you bring me a scrawny daughter of Athena" he said "but you promised me revenge" Thorn protested.

"A command of my own!" he finished "I am Lord Kronos's senior commander," Atlas said "and I will choose lieutenants who get me results! It was only thanks to Luke that we salvaged our plan at all. Now get out of sight Thorn, until I find some other menial task for you" Atlas said. Thorns face turned purple with rage. I thought he was going to start frothing at the mouth or shooting spines, but all he did was bow awkwardly and left the room.

Atlas then looked at Luke "now my boy, do you really believe the half-blood Thalia will be here, the boy dose sound like he could be big three material but we do not know that for sure. So the girl is our only hope for our plan to succeed" Atlas said and I looked down. It was true I was told I was powerful but I don't know about the big three stuff. Luke nodded "yes Annabeth is like a sister to her, she'll come" he said and Atlas nodded "very well then, now to get some solders" he said and told someone to come over with teeth "but sir I've been training my troops by the time they get there they'll be ready" Luke said and Atlas laughed "yes, yes but these solders will be far better than those troops you have on the princess Andromeda" Atlas said and Luke glared at him.

Once the teeth were bared and they poured red liquid, which I was pretty sure wasn't Hawaiian punch. The ground started bubbling "now for the solders that will make your solders look like newbie's" he said and Luke just rolled his eyes and played with his necklace again. To be honest with you I thought it was going to be terrible but what came out of the ground was…was.

"Meow"

It was a little orange tabby and more just came out. I seriously wanted to laugh, I don't know about Thalia but it was funny. I even saw Luke crake a smile but it left when Atlas yelled "what is this, a cute kitten, where did you find this!?" he asked and the person who brought the teeth looked pale "At the exhibit sir" he said "which one?" he asked "the saber-tooth tiger" he said and Atlas rolled his eyes "I said the tyrannosaurs, not saber-tooth!" he yelled "now get these things out of my sit and you just leave" he said and the guy grabbed them and left "and you" he pointed to someone else "get me the right teeth" he said and the guy nodded and left.

Atlas signed "this is why I don't use mortals, there unreliable" Luke said "there week minded easily bout, violent" Atlas said "I love them" he finished. Minutes later the guard came back with teeth in his arms "excellent now do what the other did" he said and the guard nodded and went to work. Once the teeth were planted Atlas jumped making a crack on the floor "I'll do this myself" he said and the guard bowed and backed off.

He planted them in the dirt, twelve in all. Then he scooped up the watering can. He sprinkled the soil with red liquid, tossed the can away, and held his arms out wide. Rise! The dirt trembled. A single, skeletal hand shot out of the ground, grasping at the air. Atlas looked up at the balcony. "Quickly, do you have the scent?" he asked "Yesssss, lord," one of the snake ladies said. She took out a sash of silvery fabric, like the kind the Hunters wore "Excellent," the General said. "Once my warriors catch its scent, they will pursue its owner relentlessly. Nothing can stop them, no weapons known to half-blood or Hunter. They will tear the Hunters and their allies to shreds. "Toss it here!" As he said that, skeletons erupted from the ground.

There were twelve of them, one for each tooth Atlas had planted. They were nothing like Halloween skeletons, or the kind you might see in cheesy movies. These were growing flesh as I watched, turning into men, but men with dull gray skin, yellow eyes, and modern clothes - gray muscle shirts, camo pants, and combat boots. If you didn't look too closely, you could almost believe they were human, but their flesh was transparent and their bones shimmered underneath, like X-ray images.

One of the skeletons was looking striate at something and I had a bad felling it was Thalia. The snake lady threw down the scarf and it fluttered down to Atlas who then gave it to the skeletons. I knew once those things get that scarf Ze and Bianca would be extinct along with the others or anyone who helps them. Then I saw an invisible force knock the skeletons down and grabbed the scarf "intruder! Seal the door!" Atlas yelled "Percy! It must be him!" Luke yelled and I rolled my eyes 'oh sure just blame me for everything why don't you' I said in my head. Then something pulled me and Thalia took off the hat and I saw her jacket was ripped "Thalia your jacket" I said "I know just run!" she said and we ran back to the Air and space museum.

Once there we ran up stairs where Thalia literally ran into Grover and Ze and Bianca took out there bows. Once they saw who it was Bianca signed in relief and Ze glared "you how dare you show thy's face here" she said and Thalia got up "listen Zoë I'm not here to cause trouble, I know I can help in this quest so that's why I'm here" she said and they continued arguing. Then I suddenly heard growling noises and I turned to see something I was hoping I wouldn't see, the Nemean Lion "Ze!" I said and she turned and both Bianca and herself got there bows ready again. Grover got his reads and Thalia got her shield and spear out. I wish I could help but my arm still needed time. From below we heard a kid say "Kitty!" she said and everyone else screamed and started running. The Nemean Lion pounced and we all moved, unfortunately the only option I had was on the exhibits so I jumped on it.

Once one it I knew I had the worst luck because it started fallowing me "Percy!" Ze yelled as I just jumped to another one and it fallowed me. However, I ended up on an exhibit that has week strings and there was no more exhibits for me to go on so once the Nemean Lion got on it brook and we feel. I heard the others scream my name as I feel, the good news I landed in the cloth rack bad news I brushed my arm on the floor so it hurt like crazy. Once I got up I saw the Nemean lion get up and looked at me and started coming towards me. I had to think fast and I looked to my left and saw some freeze dry food so I grabbed one and waited for it to open its mouth. Once it did I throw the food into its mouth and it started gagging and backed up "Guys aim for the mouth!" I yelled.

Then I saw two arrows pierce its mouth and it fell down and started to vanish except for its pelt. I got up and started walking to the others "that was a very interesting strategy Percy" Ze said and I shrugged "hey it worked" I said and she nodded "are you alright?" she asked and I nodded "yah just scrapped my arm a little" I said and she looked at it. Thalia spook "guys were getting some company" she said and we turned to see the skeleton solders "well the van's out" Grover said and picked up the lions pelt "I'll lead them away" Thalia said and Ze shock her head "no we go together, I may not like it but you're the fifth member and we will not leave anyone behind" she said and we nodded and ran out the other way.


	16. To the west we go

To the west we go

We managed to escape throw the back of the museum and we ran until Bianca pointed out a subway. She told us that she saw it on her way to Westover but she didn't remember seeing it before that. The strange thing is that it looked really old so I couldn't believe that she really didn't see it before. We took the subway west all the way to the end of the line. The only reason for that was because when we actually got out of there a black helicopter was chasing us so we had to get out of its line of sit. When we finally got off we ended up running to an old warehouse complex with old trains and cars that looked like neither have been used in ages.

Then we saw an old beggar man sitting down next to a fire. He gave us a somewhat toothless smile "come warm yourself by the fire" he said and the others went towards it but I didn't. As I said previously the cold never really bothered me but heat made me feel uncomfortable. We all have our different opinions right? "t-this is just great" Thalia said "my hooves are freezing" Grover said "feet" I corrected "how are we suppose to go west when we don't know how to get out of here" Bianca said. Then the old man spook "if it's a way west you want then perhaps that can help you" he said and pointed to a new train that looked knew and it said **SUN WEST LINE**. When did that get there "well that's convenient…thanks-" but when we turned the guy was gone and he took the fire with him.

In no time at all we were speeding our way west on a train we didn't even see before. Lucky for us there were nice cars there so we all took one. Ze and Bianca took one and Thalia, Grover and I took another on but I couldn't sleep so I climbed on the roof of another car and watch the scenery change. Then I heard someone sit next to me, I tuned to see it was Ze "Ze I thought you were asleep" I said and she nodded "I know but I couldn't sleep" she said. I looked down "was it because of the news Thalia gave you?" I asked and she nodded "I just can't believe he was actually there" she said and I put a hand on her shoulder "don't worry Ze we'll get throw this together" I said.

She smiled at me "thank you Percy" she said and I nodded and we both looked at the stars. After a few minutes I heard her signed "Percy here" she said and I saw her holding a small box "what's that for?" I asked. She smiled "it was for thy's birthday, I wanted to go but I had a mission to do so I could not make it" she said and I smiled "its fine Ze" I said. She shook her head "no Percy it is not so I want to give it to you now" she said and I nodded. When I opened it I was amazed, it was a silver bracelet with different charms: Athena's owl, Poseidon's triton, Artemis's moon, Hades symbol, and a flower for Persephone and a locket on it. I opened it and I saw it was a picture: it was with Ze, Oceana, Phoebe, Artemis and I. One of the other hunters named Emily took it for us for Oceana's birthday.

I couldn't help but smile "thanks Ze, I love it" I said and hugged her and she gladly hugged back "you're welcome" she said. Once we separated I put on the bracelet, I wanted to ask Ze something so I asked "so what exactly is Oceana doing?" I asked and she looked at me "well Lady Artemis sent her on a scouting mission to find out if there are any bases besides the Andromeda for monsters" she told me and I was at an aw "wow Artemis trust her with that kind of mission?" I asked and she nodded "yes Oceana has proven herself and now is joining the fight" Ze said.

I nodded "you know I don't know wither to feel like that's great news or terrible news" I said and she nodded "I agree, but that's what we have to do right? Let them grow and find out what they want in life" she said. I looked down "is that another reason why you asked Bianca to join?" I asked and she nodded. Then signed "I since great power within Bianca, I figure if anyone could replace me it would be her" she said. I was shocked "replace you, what are you talking about Ze?" I asked and she looked up "you know nothing last forever Percy, someday I will fall and when that happens I want to know I left the others in good hands" she said and I looked down " I know but-do you really have to find a replacement now?" I asked and she smiled at me "Percy I you know who the last line of the prophecy is attended for" she said and I looked down "I would rather not think about it Ze" I said.

She put a hand on my shoulder "I know Percy but don't worry, when we die we don't really leave" she said and I looked down "I know but Ze it doesn't make it easier for people" I said and she smiled again "I know, but that's what makes us stronger, knowing that the people we lost are actually still there and knowing that we'll meet new people" she said and I nodded "I guess that makes since…but Ze you know I don't even remember who I am and who I lost" I said "yes, but you meet new people and gain a new family" she said "but what if I was someone terrible in the past" I said. Ze put her hand on my shoulder again "like you said, was, thy are not the same as before and nothing will change that" she said and I hugged her "I don't know if I can do this" I said and she patted my back "you can Percy, everyone of your friends will be right by your side, wither it be the hunters or the camp, we'll be right behind you" she said

I couldn't help but smiled "thanks Ze" I said and she nodded "anytime, now come along it time for bed" she said and I nodded "I'll go in a minute" I said and she nodded and walked back. After a couple of minutes a new voice came in "you should listen to you sister and go to sleep" he said and I turned to see the old man from before "if it weren't for dreams I wouldn't know the things I did" he said:

"_**Dreams like a podcast,**_

_**Downloading truth in my ears,**_

_**They tell me cool stuff"**_

"Apollo?" I asked because he was the only person I knew that could make a Haiku that terrible. He put a figure to his lips "I'm incognito, call me Fred" he said and I raised a brow "a god named Fred?" I asked "well yes, anyway just wanted to check on you guys one more time" he said "I thought gods weren't allowed to interfere in quest" I said and he shrugged "I know it's just no one messes with my little sister, no one" he said. I rolled my eyes 'boy Artemis is going to enjoy that' I said in my head. I signed "so do you know where she is or where the creature she's hunting is?" I asked "no, and that's what I hate about it, she's clouded from my vision" he said and looked up "well I better go before dear old dad finds out about this, good by Percy and good luck" he said and snapped his fingers and everything went dark.

The next time I woke up I saw that the train had stopped and I was in a car, I yawned and got out where I saw Grover "hey Grover" I said and he looked at me "morning Percy" he said. I looked around "where are we?" I asked "Cloudcroft, New Mexico" he said. I was guessing that was Apollo's doing but I had to pretend to be shocked "wow that far already" I said and he nodded and we fallowed the others. On at the middle of town we could literally see everything: a school, tourist stores, a coffee shop, grocery store, and a ski cabin. Thalia looked disappointed "there's nothing here: no bus stops, taxi servos not even a car rental" she said "but they have a coffee shop" Grover said "coffee's good" Ze said and both Thalia and I rolled our eyes.

Thalia signed "fine, you two go get something to eat Percy, Bianca and I will go find some direction" she said and we agreed to meet later. Even though Bianca did look to sure about it she still came with us. Thalia started asking question in the tourist shop while I was left with Bianca outside since we saw no point in going in "so Bianca how do you like being in the hunters?" I asked and she nodded "well I hope you're not mad at me for joining" she said and I shook my head "no I was never mad, as long as your happy with your decision" I said "well I am but you know with Lady Artemis missing... um anyway it's fine it's deafeningly cool, I feel much more calmer I'm guessing that's the immortality" she said and I nodded. I looked at her and saw some differences that weren't there before: she looked more at peace and calmer, she didn't hide anymore but I saw she still had her green hat with her, and she looked at me strait in the eyes. Then she looked down "Nico didn't understand my decision" she said and looked at me as if I could reinsure her "he'll be fine, I'll look after him for you" I said and she smiled "of course if time calls for it I have to let him go his own way" I said.

Bianca nodded "I understand, thank you Percy" she said and I nodded. It was quiet for a few minutes but then she signed "Percy, I need to tell you something" she said and I looked at her "what?" I asked "Nico kind of has a crush on you" she said and I wanted to act shocked but I couldn't "I know" I said and she was shocked "what? But how?" she asked and I looked down "he may have already told me" I said and I felt like I was blushing already "oh Nico why?" she asked herself and I looked at her "why what?" I asked. She looked down "I told Nico not to tell you" she said and I was confused "why?" I asked. She looked around "because it's a law you can't like the same gender" she said.

Now I was totally confused "Um Bianca that law was kind of taken away a while back, right now they're working on gay marriages" I said and now she was shocked "r-really?" she asked me and I nodded. She looked down "but how could that have changed at a short amount of time?…" she asked. I looked at her in confusion "Bianca what exactly do you mean-" I was cut off by Ze and Grover coming out of the coffee shop. Grover got me a blueberry muffin and an ice coffee, you I know what you all must be saying why on earth are you drinking a cold beverage when it's cold already, well as said before I just hate warm things for some reason. I started eating when Ze spook "we should try that tracking spell again, Grover do you have any more acorns?" she asked him and he was eating his muffin wrapper and all "I think so I just need-"

He froze.

I was about to ask what's wrong but then a strong spring time breeze came past us. The Ze looked at Grover and gasped "Grover thy cup!" she said and he dropped it. The coffee itself just started steaming in the snow but the picture of the bird on the cup now that was the real shocker. The bird just started peeling off the cup and it came to life and started flying away. Next thing we knew Grover collapsed and that's when Thalia came back "hey guys we-wait what's wrong with Grover?" she asked. I shrugged "don't know he just collapsed" I told her and she nodded "well you better get him up because we're about to have some company" she said and we looked back to see the skeleton worriers.

We were surrounded in a matter of seconds and they stared shooting at us "Percy can't you shoot back!?" Thalia asked and I nodded and grabbed one of my hand guns. I took out my ice bullets since I had a feeling that my celestial bronze once aren't going to be of any help. Before I even could shoot a few of them shot at me and I feel "Percy!" I heard everyone call out but then I looked to see I was perfectly fine. Then I realized I was wearing the lion pelt, wow I can't believe I didn't realize I was wearing it, I managed to get up and I shot at one of them and I watched as it started freezing before crumbling.

Then I heard Ze shout "well at least we have one way of beating them" she called "yeah but I only have one bullet left in it take twenty five minutes for the gun to make to more" I shouted back. Then I heard Grover moan "the wild…" he said and I signed. As we continue fighting one of them was about to grab Bianca "go away!" she said and stabbed it and then it just disappeared "how did you do that?" I asked and she looked shocked "I don't know" she said "well figure it out so you can do it again" I said.

Then Grover said something else "the gift of the wild…" he said and that's when I heard something coming towards us "um guys, I think something's coming" I said. Before anyone could asked a big wild boar came out of nowhere and started attacking the skeletons. Once it was done he turned towards Thalia and I "um Percy I think we should run" she said and I nodded "good idea" I said and we started running. After awhile I noticed that we were running towards a broken bridge "Thalia we're going to have to jump!" I yelled towards her. Her eyes widen "what!" she said and I looked at the boar that was close behind us. Once we were there I shouted "JUMP!" I said and Thalia and I we're now falling along with the boar.

As we were falling I noticed that Thalia was screaming and her eyes were closed. Once we finally hit the ground he rolled past a few trees until we finally halted. I looked at the boar to see it was stuck in the snow. Then I turned to Thalia "you're afraid of heights "I stated and she glared at me "no I'm not!" she said "that would explain a lot, but you the daughter of Zeus lord of the sky, are afraid of heights" I said and she looked down "please don't tell anyone" she said and I smiled "your secrets safe with me" I said and she smiled "thanks" she said and I nodded.

We got up and I helped Thalia get the pine needles out of her hair "Percy! Thalia!" we heard Ze call "we're done here Ze!" I shouted back. Within a few minutes Ze, Bianca and Grover came down, and Grover went towards the boar "come on we have to get on before he can get out" he said "you expect us to ride that thing?" Bianca asked and he nodded "yes it's a gift, it will help us go west" he said and got on "some gift it almost killed us" Thalia whispered and I nodded but we got on just the same. Once the five of us were on Grover made an apple float and we were off to find Artemis and Annabeth.


	17. We say good bye, or do we?

We say good bye, or do we?

As we were on our way west we had no stops at all so by the time we got there it was night time. Well sunset to be more precise but anyway the boar stopped to get a drink "Ok guys we should get off while he's distracted" Grover said and we nodded as we all got off and left but Grover did give the boar the apple before he did. We walked for a few hours and we ended up at a junk yard "why do I feel like I know this place?" I asked and Thalia shrugged "don't know but it gives me the creeps" she said and Grover and Bianca nodded in agreement. As I looked around I saw a lot of old things and a run out taco eatery which was still creepy.

Then we started hearing a car and then a flash came out of nowhere and the next thing we knew there was a limo and who came out of it made me angry. It was none other than Ares the god of war, he looked at us "well this is a sight two hunters, two campers and a nobody" he said and I rolled my eyes "I know you are Ares but who am I?" I asked and he glared "if it weren't for the fact your being covered by Athena, Artemis, Poseidon, and Hades I would kill you right now" he said and I smiled "oh come one Ares we can settle it here, how's the ankle by the way?" I asked and he glared at me "whatever my business is with the daughter of Zeus" he said and turned to Thalia who glared "why?" she asked "because I say so and besides you have a fan" he said and we were all confused "well she's also a fan of you but that's not important" he said to me and that made me even more confused.

Then he told Thalia to get into the limo and we were reluctant to leave her but we had to and went to the new Taco eatery that Ares fixed. Grover and Ze went to get something to eat and I was left with Bianca again. I looked at her and I saw she was worried "what's wrong?" I asked and she looked at me and I saw she was blushing "um do you think Thalia's alright?" she asked and I nodded "hey if anyone can handle it, it's Thalia" I said and she nodded. Then she looked down "who do you think wanted to talk to her?" she asked and I thought for a moment "well the only person Ares really cares about that's a girl are Hera and Aphrodite and since Hera hates all children of Zeus I'm going to say Aphrodite" I said. Bianca was shock "but why would she want to talk to Thalia?" she asked and I shrugged "don't know maybe she's in love with someone" I said and I saw Bianca blush deepen "l-like who?" she asked.

I smiled "who know but all I know is that she like's girls" I said and she started smiling "r-really?" she asked and I nodded. Then I saw her frowned "what's wrong?" I asked and she looked at me "I'm just worried about Nico" she said and I looked down "hey I'm sure he'll be ok he'll learn how to fight and survive just like you" I said and she looked down "Percy I know this is a lot to ask but can you look after Nico for me while I'm gone?" she asked and I was speechless "what?" I asked "I know it's a lot to ask for but I just what to know someone's looking out for him" she said and I looked down and wondered if I should tell her about the kiss "Bianca listen there's something I-" I was about to say but then Ze and Grover came over "it looks like Thalia's done" Ze said "then let's go" Bianca said and we left even though I still felt like I should have told her.

Once outside we saw the limo was gone and Thalia was looking down "who was it?" Ze asked and she looked at us then Bianca then back to us "it was Aphrodite" she said and Ze glared "what did she want?" Ze asked and I saw Thalia blush "um that's was a confusing part but the big point is that we need to be careful" she said "why?" Grover asked "because this is Hephaestus's junk yard" she said. I nodded "no wonder it seemed familiar Athena told me about it, everything here belongs to Hephaestus and if we take anything then we may not get out of here…alive" I said.

Then Ze nodded "he is right so we should just go and make camp for a little while and rest" Ze said and we nodded and we walked a little before setting camp and taking five. Once we sat down we started talking about a plan "so if we keep going then we should hit Las Vegas-" Ze said but then Bianca stepped "not there!" she claimed and we looked at her "why?' Grover asked "Nico and I stayed at a hotel there for a little while, after that a lawyer came and took us through Washington to Maine" she said and that started getting me thinking. Then I had to ask "Bianca was the hotel you and Nico sated at the Lotus hotel and casino?" I asked and Grover also looked at her. Bianca just looked confused but she nodded "yeah how'd you know?" she asked and I looked down "oh great" Grover said "do you know of it?" Ze asked and we nodded "unfortunately yes, two years ago Annabeth, Grover and I got trapped there its designed to make you never want to leave" I said "when we finally got out five days had past even though we felt like we were only there for a couple of hours" Grover finished and Bianca was shocked "Bianca who is the president of the united states right now?" Ze asked and Bianca looked at her "Roosevelt" she said "Franklin or Theodor?" Thalia asked and Bianca even more confused "Franklin" she said and we all looked down "Bianca that was over seventy years ago" Ze said.

To say Bianca took that well was an understatement she was completely shocked "w-what I can't be that old" she said and we looked down "Bianca you said so yourself back in Washington you did remember that subway but it looked old" Grover said and I agreed. Then Thalia stepped in "what else do you remember?" she asked and Bianca looked down "well um I...I" she couldn't finish because she stud up "I think we should go before we lose more time" she said and started walking throw the junk yard. We looked at each other before we got up, I stopped the fire and we fallowed Bianca into the Junk yard.

After a few minutes we saw a lot of stuff that was pretty cool "wow look at all this junk" Thalia said "Junk this isn't junk" he said before taking a bight out of something "it's delicious" he said. Ze rolled her eyes "remember what Percy said nothing here should be taken…or eaten" she said and Grover smiled nervously before dropping it and we continued on. Then we saw Bianca run off "hey look at this" she said before she yelped and we saw the hair clip turn into a bow "hey it's just like Percy's sword" she said. I guessed Ze told her about my sword "Bianca put it down" Ze said and Bianca was confused "but..." she didn't get to finish because Ze shook her head "it is better left here" she said and Bianca reluctantly but it down and we continued forward.

After some time we finally made it to the road "finally we made it" Ze said and I painted "yeah…" I said and smiled lightly "Percy are you alright?" Thalia asked and I nodded "yeah I guess I just realized how hot it is with this coat on" I said and then Ze and Grover realized it "Percy give me thy coat for now" she said and I took it off and gave it to her and I felt a little better "t-thanks" I said and she nodded. We were about to leave when the ground stared rumbling "what's going on?" Thalia asked as we saw the mountain of junk rising and we saw that it was Thalo "its Thalo!" Thalia yelled "someone picked up something didn't they?" Ze asked and she glared at Grover. He looked offended "hey I am not a thief" he said "scatter!" I yelled and we all separated.

Thalia, Bianca and I ended up together while we watched Ze and Grover try and stop it. I looked at Bianca who looked guilty "you took something didn't you?" I asked and she looked down "was it the bow?" Thalia asked and she shook her head "no…" she said "Bianca put it back he may go away" I said "I didn't take the bow and besides it's too late" she said and we heard a crash sound and we saw that Thalo swung his sword which caused Grover to fall over. Thalia looked at her "what did you take?" she asked and Bianca reluctantly took out a small figurine "I-it was for Nico, it was the only figurine he didn't have" she said "how could you be thinking of Mythomagic at a time like this?!" I asked and she looked down.

We heard another crash and we saw that Ze and Grover getting beat and then I looked under Thalo foot and I saw a maintenance opening "well it's time for one of my crazy ideas" I said "anything?" Bianca said "that latch under his foot if I could get underneath it I could go in there and access the control and deactivate him" I said. Bianca shook her head "no I'll go" she said and both Thalia and I looked shocked "but Bianca your new to this, you could die" Thalia said. Bianca smiled "I know but this is my fault I need to be the one to fix this" she said. Then she turned to me "Percy do you remember what I asked you earlier, you know about Nico?" she asked and I nodded "good, then promise me" she said and I was shocked "but-" I was about to say but she cut me off "please" she said and I looked down "I-I promise" I said and she smiled "Thank you Percy" she said. Then she turned to Thalia and gave her the figurine "and you Thalia Grace, please give this to Nico and one more thing" she said. What Bianca did surprised both me and Thalia, she kissed her.

When the separated she smiled "I love you, don't ever forget that and thank you" she said before running off. It took Thalia a few minutes to wake up from her daze before she shook her head and then ran after her "Bianca wait!" she yelled out and I fallowed her. Thalo didn't see Bianca but he saw us and he swung his sword at us and I managed to push Thalia down and we looked at Bianca "He rust bucket down here!" she yelled and Thalo looked at her before raising his foot and smashed her. Thalia started crying and I just held her as we watched Thalo suddenly stopped and then he started malfunctioning and he collapsed. Once everything calmed down Ze and Grover came over and saw Thalia crying "what happened?" Grover asked and Ze looked around "were is Bianca?" she asked.

Then I realized something that I should have noticed earlier, if I had I wouldn't have let her gone "she's gone" I said "it's just as the prophecy said 'one shall be lost in a land with no rain' Bianca is gone" I said.


	18. Why do we have so many dam problems?

Why do we have so many dam problems?

After everything that happened no one was the same. I had to be the one to take care of everything, I managed to hot wire a tow truck and we continued going and I was driving…even though I thought it was a bad idea but everyone was down and out of it. I looked to my right and watch Ze looking out the wind with red eyes "Ze are you ok?" I asked and she shook her head "no I am not ok, I shouldn't have let her come" she said and I looked back on the road "it's not like you knew Ze, you can't beat yourself up about it" I said and she signed "but still she was so new Percy, maybe if I had train her more…" she didn't finish that. I looked at her quickly before looking back on the road "you can't escape fate Ze" I said and she looked down "I know" she said and I looked down. Then I thought of something "hey Chiron once told me the prophecy's could have different meanings" I said and she looked at me "yes and?" she asked "well maybe the prophecy meant that she's lost as in lost, lost not dead lost" I said and she signed "I wish I could believe that Percy but we looked everywhere through the recharge" she said.

I nodded "true but we didn't look everywhere, I mean come one maybe there was an escape door up there and she could have jumped" I said and I looked at Ze smile a little "maybe" she said and I smiled to "see you just have to have hope Ze, that was you and the others always tell me" I said and she nodded "your right I just need to have faith" she said and I nodded. After a few minutes she realized something "wait when did you learn how to drive?" she asked me and I laughed "oh you ask me this now when we're this far" I said "well I did not realize until now" she said and I couldn't help but laugh "hey on the bright side I'll be the first fourteen year old driver ever do not crash" I said and she smiled as the rest of the ride was silent I just hoped that what I said may be right because I don't know what I'm going to tell Nico.

We ran out of gas after a couple of hours so we got off. When I got out of the driver's seat Grover and Thalia looked at me in shock "what?" I asked "were you driving?" Grover asked and I nodded "yeah and I didn't crash, I'm proud of myself" I said and we started walking. After a few minutes we had to options "we should take that path" Grover said and we looked up and we saw a path but "um Grover that's a goat path" I said and he looked at me "so?" he asked "we're not goats" I said then looked down "let's take the river upstream" I said and I looked at Thalia who mouthed 'thank you' I nodded and we went down. Once down we saw a canoe rental place and we took two and we paid in drachmas and we left. Before that though Ze asked me to share one with Thalia in hopes I could talk to her so I agreed and then we got into our canoes and I asked some water naiads and we were off.

After a while I spook up "are you thinking about Bianca?" I asked and she nodded "I still can't believe she's gone" she said and I looked down "hey she might not be, remember Chiron told us that prophecy's have different meanings so for all me know 'lost' could mean two different things" I said an she looked at me "do you really believe that?" she asked and I nodded "I do" I said and she smiled "thanks Percy but that still leaves me with one problem" she said and I was confused "what?" I asked. She looked at me "Nico" she said and that just made me more confused "what does this have to do with Nico, I mean sure he's going to be upset and forever scared but-" Thalia cut me off "he made me promise to protect Bianca and you" she said and I was shocked "what?" I asked "he overheard Bianca and Zoë talk and I was passing by and we kind of lessoned in on their conversation" she said. I smiled "you used Annabeth's hat didn't you?" I asked and she smiled "of course" she said and I nodded.

Then I looked down "so Nico wanted you to look out of his sister and me?" I asked and she nodded "well I can understand Bianca but, why me?" I asked and she shrugged "don't know I asked the same question and all he said was 'he's also important to me I don't want anything bad to happen to him' and that was the end of that conversation" she said and I didn't know if I was blushing or not but apparently I was because Thalia was laughing at me "oh did you and Nico do something on that night?" she asked and I looked away "um maybe" I said and she laughed more "oh gods what you do Percy?" she said and I looked down "I may or may not have kissed him" I said and she looked at me in shocked "you kissed a boy four years younger than you" she said and I blushed "hey your one to talk" I said. She was about to make a comeback but then she stopped and looked down, then she blushed "to shay" she said and we laughed. Then we calmed down "thank you Percy" she said and I nodded.

After a while we made it to Hoover Dam. I said thank you to the naiads and we looked at it "wow it's huge" Thalia said and I nodded. Then I remembered something Annabeth once said "seven hundred feet tall, built in the 1930's" I said "Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia joined "largest construction project in the United states" Grover finished. Ze just stared at us "how do you know this?" she asked and we sadly smiled "Annabeth, she would go on and on about architecture" Thalia said and Grover and I nodded "she would have loved to be here" I said "it was actually annoying how many times she would do it" Grover said "I miss it" he said and we nodded in agreement again. I looked up and that it was cruel that we got to be here instead of Annabeth "we should look around, you know for her" I said and Thalia and Grover nodded. Ze put her hand on my shoulder "your mad?" she asked and I shrugged and she signed "it can't be helped, there's a path up there anyway" she said and we started going up.

Once up we looked around for a while before I looked at Thalia "have you been here before?" I asked and she nodded "once" she said and I nodded and looked at the statues. Athena once told me she wanted it put there in honor of her father. Then Ze decided to step in "we should keep moving who know how far the skeleton warriors are" she said and we nodded "so let's just find them dam snack bar" she said and Grover started snickering "dam snack bar" he said "yes, what about it?" Ze asked "nothing I could just use some dam France fries" he said and Thalia started snickering as well "and I need to use the dam restroom" Thalia added. I didn't know if it was because we were tire and hungry but even I started cracking up and Thalia and Grover join. Ze looked confused "I don't understand" she said "I want to use the dam water fountain" Grover said and Thalia was trying to catch her breath "I want to buy a dam T-shirt" she said. I couldn't stop laughing and I had a feeling we could have been like that for ever, until I heard:

"Moooo!"

My smile melted and I looked around and wondered if I had imagined that. Of course I didn't because Grover also heard it "was that a cow?" he asked "the dam cow" Thalia said and continued laughing "no I mean it" he said. Ze looked around "I don't hear anything" she said and then Grover looked at me "what about you Perce?" he asked and I shrugged "don't know I mean there are a lot of people here so…" I said. Grover nodded "come on we should go" Ze said and they walked off. I told them I would be there in a little while and they continued forward. I ran to the edge of the dam and looked down and I saw the Ophiotaurus, the one I saved back at camp (if you're wondering when I ever did that it was when between chapter thirteen and fourteen) I looked around to see if anyone else saw her but no one apparently did. I looked back down "what are you doing here?" I asked and all he did was looked panic like he was trying to warn me about something "what?" I asked. Unfortunately I found out when I heard clattering of teeth and I've been around skeletons long enough to know when it's a skeleton. I turned around to see the eleven remaining skeletons coming towards me. I looked back at the Ophiotaurus "go hid" I said and he listened and left and I ran to the visitor center.

I managed to find some stairs. I continued running down and I went past a guard and a metal detector and the both yelled "hey!" but I didn't have time to stop so I ducked with some tourist and went down the elevator. I know the snack bar was somewhere on the top so I didn't bother asking. Once everyone was out I got out and looked around "young man" the tour guide called out and I turned to see her take of her sunglasses and she had gray eyes "Thea?" I asked and she smiled "remember something Percy, there's always a way out for those cleaver enough to find it" she said and disappeared. I smiled "Thanks Thea" I said and I ran out.

I continued walking until I heard something and I turned around to see a girl "wow easy there I was just blowing my noise" she said until she looked at me "wow is that a lion pelt?" she asked and I was surprised "you don't see a coat?" I asked and she just gave me a really…look "no it's a lion pelt" she said. Then I took out my guns and she gasped "so you can see throw the mist" I said putting it away. She just looked confused "what? What's the mist?" she asked "its and allusion that fools mortals into believe there seeing something else" I said and she still looked confused. I signed "I live in a place that has demigods and the gods and monsters are real" I said and she just stared at me for a minute before she smiled "I know it, I knew I wasn't crazy!" she said.

I raised a brow "you don't know how long and terrible it's been, for years I thought I was crazy" she said before frowning "in the bathroom" she said and pushed me in. I listen to what they were talking about "oh my god! Did you just see that boy! He was holding a gun, a Gun! How could you let that happened he ran that way you better hurry" she told them and they clattered happily before she entered "it's all clear" she said and I came out "thanks um…" I said "Rachel Elizabeth Dare" she said and shook my hand "Percy Jackson, thank you Rachel" I said and she nodded "hey if I have to trust someone it should be the one with skin" she said and I nodded "I better go before they figure out I didn't go that way" I said and she nodded "well we ever meet again?" she asked and I shrugged "maybe, who knows what fate has in store" I said and I ran off.

Once I finally made it to the snack bar and I saw the other "Percy were have thy been?" Ze asked and I caught my breath "long story, but we need to go" I said "what but we just got our food" Thalia said and Ze stud up and cursed in ancient Greek "he is right look!" she said and we saw two warriors guarding the way to Arizona, three guarding Nevada and three of them were climbing the stairs. We ran to the elevator but when it opened the last three came out and all the warriors were here. We were surrounded with nowhere to go until Grover had a great Grover plane "burrito fight!" he yelled and then he throw his burritos at one of the skeleton warriors and knocked it's head clean off.

We ran as the skeletons were hopeless agents all the throwing soda's, nacho's and burrito's. Thalia and I tackled the last two skeleton warriors down and we ran out throw the stairs. After that I had no clue what we were going to do, after all it was blocked for both sides and we had nowhere else to go. Then I looked at the statues remembered what Thea told me 'There is always a way out for those who are cleaver enough to find it' I looked at Thalia "Thalia pray to your dad" I told her "he never answers" she said "Just this once, ask for help. I think... I think the statues can give us some luck" Six skeletons raised their guns. The other five came forward with batons. Fifty feet away. Forty feet "Do it!" I yelled "No! He won't answer me" she said "This time is different!" I said "Who says?" she asked "Athena" I said Thalia scowled like she was sure I'd gone crazy but then softened because she knew about my past. Thalia closed her eyes.

And nothing happened. The skeletons closed in. I raised Riptide to defend myself. Thalia held up her shield. Ze pushed Grover behind her and aimed an arrow at a skeleton's head. A shadow fell over me. I thought maybe it was the shadow of death. Then I realized it was the shadow of an enormous wing. The skeletons looked up too late. A flash of bronze, and all five of the baton-wielders were swept aside. The other skeletons opened fire. I raised my lion coat for protection, but I didn't need it. The bronze angels stepped in front of us and folded their wings like shields. Bullets pinged off of them like rain off a corrugated roof. Both angels slashed outward, and the skeletons went flying across the road "Man, it feels good to stand up!" the first angel said. His voice sounded tinny and rusty, like he hadn't had a drink since he'd been built "Will ya look at my toes?" the other said. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?" as stunned as I was by the angels, I was more concerned with the skeletons. A few of them were getting up again, reassembling, bony hands groping for their weapons.

"Trouble!" I said "Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled both angels looked down at her "Zeus's kid?" they asked "Yes!" Thalia said "Could I get a please, Miss Zeus's Kid?" an angel asked "Please!" she said. The angels looked at each other and shrugged "Could use a stretch," one decided And the next thing I knew, one of them grabbed Thalia and me, the other grabbed Zoe and Grover, and we flew straight up, over the dam and the river, the skeleton warriors shrinking to tiny specks below us and the sound of gunfire echoing off the sides of the mountains.


	19. When did Santa start smelling

When did Santa start smelling?

We have been flying for hours with no stops. I kept dozing off, Grover was playing with his reeds, Ze started shooting at random billboards as we past and especially Targets logo and she hit a few bull's-eyes every time. I looked at Thalia who had her eyes closed.

"Tell me when it's over" she said.

"Don't worry Thalia I'm sure we were almost there" I reinsured her and she nodded.

After that the two statues started telling us about the time they were in San Francisco and let's just say that it's better if you don't talk to statues that barley did anything. Anyway when we finally made it we went near the dock.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We find Nereus" Grover said.

We looked at him in confusion.

"Well didn't Apollo tell you to find Nereus?" he asked and looked at me.

To be honest I had completely forgot that before I blacked out Apollo told me to find Nereus the old man of the sea.

"Old man Nereus eh?" Ze said. I looked at her,

"You know him?" Thalia asked and she nodded,

"My mother was a sea goddess, she told me about him, and unfortunately it'll be easy to find him. Just fallow the smell" Ze said.

"What do you mean?" I asked and all she did was smile and I knew I was in troubled. I was right I was doomed, when Ze led us to a Goodwill she put me in the most ugly outfit and shoes I've ever seen.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said and I looked at the others who were trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well you do have to try and fit in an order to find him" Ze said and I still glared at them.

"This outfit is terrible" I said and Ze but a hand on my shoulder.

"The faster we get this done the sooner you can change back" she said and I nodded before going.

"Don't worry Percy we've got your back" Thalia said. Then she took when smell of the air and then gagged,

"Or maybe not" she said and I rolled my eyes, then again not even I wouldn't help with the horrible smell in the air.

As I walked more into the dock I pass by a lot of homeless people and even a lady with a shopping cart full of plastic flamingo and she glared at me as if I would steal them. All the people there did stink but no one stud out, that is until I got a weft of the last old man on the dock and he smelt like hot seawater, and dead fish and brine. I sat down next to the old man who kind of looked like Santa clause he looked to be sleeping until I actually sat down and he looked at me and I looked away. I started to complain about my parents and school and it was enough for him to go back to sleep. I looked around to see if anyone was looking back at him and then I jumped him.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed and then I heard the other homeless people talking but I was too busy with him to hear him.

"I have no money" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not here for money I want information, I come from camp half blood" I said and he struggled even more.

"Why must you hero's keep picking on me?" he asked.

"Because your suppose to know everything!" I said and I saw him looking at the water and that's when it hit me. Without him looking I managed to put a tic tack in my mouth.

"Oh no not the water" I said and he took the bait and he dove into the water dragging me with him. He started turning into a lot of things like a slick black seal, if you think holding onto a greasy pig was hard then holding a seal in the water is harder. He kept going deeper into the water. He was surprised that I was still holding but that didn't stop him from changing into a killer whale and jumping out of the water. I saw a lot of tourist looking at us in awe I smiled and wave.

"Yeah we do this every day in San Francisco!" I said and they all cheered for me, even though I would like to have been seen in a better outfit but what can you do. Then Nereus dove into the sea and turned into a slimy eel but I grabbed him and tied him in a knot…or at least I tried to. When he realized what was going on he turned back to normal.

"Why aren't you drowning!?" he demanded and I smiled.

"I'm the champion of Poseidon" I said and he cursed.

"I was here first so you can forget about taking this place" he said and we got up to the pear and he started gasping because he was tired. I felt great I could have done this all day. Except in this outfit of course but I wasn't going to tell him that. My friends came running towards up,

"You got him!" Ze said with enthusiasm and I smiled.

"You don't have to sound so amazed sis" I said and she smiled at me and handed over my clothing and I went to go quickly changed. Once I was back I felt so much better and Nereus calmed down.

"Alright I guess the usual deal one question" he said and I looked down. I wanted to ask him about Artemis and Annabeth but I knew they would rather me ask about the monster and save Olympus then them.

"Alright what is the great creator that everyone is after?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"That's too easy, he's right down there" he said before turning into a gold fish and went into the bay. I was mad because that didn't help at all.

"That wasn't even helpful, I was rubbed" I said but then Thalia spoke.

"Wait, what's that sound" she asked and we waited until we heard something.

"Moooo!"

We looked down to see the Ophiotaurus.

"You what are you doing here?" I asked and he just kept mooing at me.

"He says Percy's his protector" Grover said and the Ophiotaurus who put his head on my lap and I patted his head.

"my father told me this story once, the managed to kill the Ophiotaurus but before they could sacrifice it thy father used one of his eagles to snatch it away, now it would seem that it has been reincarnated" Ze said and we looked Ophiotaurus. That's when I heard something or someone coming.

"Percy what's wrong?" Thalia asked me as I looked around.

"We're about to have some company" I said as the others turned around two see Dr. Thorn and some of the others. I heard the Ophiotaurus whimper (if that's what they do) Dr. Thorn came closer.

"There you are Thalia Grace, and you also have creator excellent" he said and she glared at them.

"Oh don't look at us with such anger daughter of Zeus, you can help us de-thrown Olympus and help our lord return" he said and she looked down.

"Why me?" Thalia asked as we saw Dr. Thorn smile.

"Because you are a powerful demigod Thalia Grace with your power and skill we can reshape the world and together" he said and she looked down as if she was actually thinking about it.

"Listen Thalia I know your dad may not be the best of dad's but he's still your dad" I told her and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"But Percy what has he ever done for me?" she asked me.

"He preserved you as a tree to save your life and he let those statues help us get here" I told her. She still didn't looked convents; I looked at Ze and Grover who looked like they were ready to fight. I looked back at Thalia and that's when it hit me.

"Thalia think of what Bianca would want" I said and that really caught her attention.

"She gave her live to make sure we finish this quest to save Artemis, Annabeth and Olympus, please Thalia don't let her sacrifice be in vain" I said and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Enough Perseus Jackson your time will come soon, but for now you shouldn't cloud our champions mind on some stupid girl" he said and that's when I knew that was the biggest mistake of his life. Thalia turned and glared at him,

"Stupid girl, stupid girl! Bianca wasn't a stupid Girl!" she yelled and summand her spear and threw lightning at them and that gave me a nice chance to yell out.

"RUN!" Ze yelled and we all ran away. We manage to find an ally way were it gave us some cover to hid.

"This should give us enough cover for know" Grover said and we just caught our breath. I looked at Thalia who was looking down.

"You did great Thalia she would be proud of you" I said and she smiled at me.

"We need to call camp" Ze said and we nodded. I used riptide for a moment and cut the pip to make a water fall and with the sun hitting perfectly we made a rainbow and we called camp and to our horrible luck Mr. D answered.

"What do you want?" he asked with his usual bored expression.

"We need to help, where about to get killed!" I shouted and he looked interested.

"Oh forget it where's Chiron?" I asked a little annoyed.

"He's busy" Mr. D said still looking throw his magazine.

"That's it we're doomed" I said and turned around.

"Well maybe if you said the magic word I may help you" he said and I turned around and glared at him.

"The magic word, really?" I asked and he looked like he was waiting and I signed.

"Fine, Please help us Mr. D" I said and that's when I heard the monsters coming.

"There they are!" Dr. Thorn shouted and we turned to see them running towards us.

"Kill the others but make sure the daughter of Zeus comes with us!" he shouted as they kept coming closer. That's when we saw grape vines started wrapping around them.

"No I can't die now, No!" he yelled as he disappeared in gold smoke. We turned to look at Mr. D who was still reading his wine magazine.

"Y-you actually saved us" I said in awe as we saw him roll his eyes.

"Don't sound so surprised Percy Jackson, and as for you girl I hope you learned how tempting power can by" he told Thalia who blushed and looked down.

"Well I have a pizza to attend to" he said and got up and that when I realized something.

"You said my name correctly" I said and he looked at me.

"Of course not Peter Johnson now you better hurry if you want to make it on time" Mr. D said and we looked confused.

"Make it where?" Grover asked and Mr. D looked at Ze.

"The Hunter knows, now if you'll excuse me I have a pizza that needs attending" he said and the iris message and we looked at Ze who was looking out.

"We need to go to the garden, don't we?" I asked and she sign but nodded.

"Yes we must go to the garden of my sister's, I must go home" she said as we looked out into the sunset.

**Ok guess I need to know if you guess wanted me to continue with this or continue with my style from the last chapter. Please let me know and I hope you enjoyed. **


	20. something seems familier

Something seems familiar

Well since we had only so much time we had to think fast. In the end Grover volunteered to take the Ophiotaurus back to New York, of course since he was still afraid of Poseidon so I offered my Lion's pelt as an offering to get Grover there safely and so with that they left. We started running towards the golden gate bridge but we weren't going to be fast enough.

"We won't be able to make it before the sunsets!" I shouted at Ze who stopped and nodded.

"Yes unless we can get a car, we'll never make it in time" she said and we looked around and that's when I saw Thalia think of something.

"Percy didn't Annabeth tell us that her dad moved here?" she asked and I nodded. That's when I got it.

"We can ask Annabeth's dad for a car, do you know where he lives?" I asked and she nodded and took out a piece of paper and then we ran again. After a couple of minutes we finally made it to a house. Thalia knocked on the door and we waited until a man opened the door. To be honest I never meet Annabeth dad before and she always talked about him as if he was a devil, I never thought I'd see him in an old fashion aviator hat and goggles. We all took a step back from the porch,

"Hello, are you here to deliver my airplanes?" he as in a friendly voice and a smile.

"Um no sir" I said and he looked so disappointed.

"Drat, I need three more Sopwith Camels" he said and I was confused.

"Right-so anyway we kind of need your help Mr. Chase we're friends of Annabeth" I said and that really caught his attention.

"Annabeth? Is she alright? Has something happened?" he asked and we all looked down and I was guessing by our silence he knew something bad happened, she took off his goggles and hat and I saw he had sandy blond hair like Annabeth and he had intense brown eyes.

"You better come in" he said and we all came in and she smelled chocolate chip cookies and then I saw two boys arguing. Then one of them rushed to,

"Dad, he's taking apart my robot" the boy complained.

"Bobby stop taking apart your brothers robot" Dr. Chase said.

"I'm Bobby, he's Mathew" the boy known as Bobby said.

"Mathew stop taking apart your brothers robot" Dr. Chase said and the boy nodded.

"Yes dad" Mathew said. Dr. Chase turned to us.

"We'll go upstairs to my study. This way" he said.

"Honey?" a woman called. Annabeth's stepmom appeared in the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She was a pretty Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun,

"Who are our guests?" she asked

"Oh," Dr. Chase said.

"This is..." He stared at us blankly

"Frederick, you forgot to ask them their names?" she said and he smiled nervously.

We introduced ourselves a little uneasily, but Mrs. Chase seemed really nice. She asked if we were hungry. We admitted we were, and she told us she'd bring us some cookies and sandwiches and sodas

"Dear, they came about Annabeth" Dr. Chase said I half expected Mrs. Chase to turn into a raving lunatic at the mention of her stepdaughter, but she just pursed her lips and looked concerned.

"All right. Go on up to the study and I'll bring you some food." She smiled at me.

"Nice meeting you, Percy. I've heard a lot about you." Upstairs, we walked into Dr. Chase's study and I said,

"Whoa!" The room was wall-to-wall books, but what really caught my attention were the war toys. There was a huge table with miniature tanks and soldiers fighting along a blue painted river, with hills and fake trees and stuff. Old-fashioned biplanes hung on strings from the ceiling, tilted at crazy angles like they were in the middle of a dogfight. Dr. Chase smiled.

"Yes. The Third Battle of Ypres. I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Sopwith Camels to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater role than they've been given credit for" He plucked a biplane from its string and swept it across the battlefield, making airplane engine noises as he knocked down little German soldiers.

"Oh, right," I said. I knew Annabeth's dad was a professor of military history. She'd never mentioned he played with toy soldiers. Ze came over and studied the battlefield,

"The German lines were farther from the river" she said and I smiled she always loved telling me how much men were being dumb when it comes to war. Dr. Chase stared at her,

"How do you know that?" he asked "I was there," she said matter-of-factly.

"Artemis wanted to show us how horrible war was, the way mortal men fight each other. And how foolish, too. The battle was a complete waste." Dr. Chase opened his mouth in shock.

"You -" Thalia cut him off,

"She's a Hunter, sir, but that's not why we're here. We need -" then he cut her off "You saw the Sopwith Camels?" Dr. Chase said. "How many were there? What formations did they fly?" he asked "Sir," Thalia broke in again.

"Annabeth is in danger" That got his attention. He set the biplane down "Of course," he said. "Tell me everything."

It wasn't easy, but we tried. Meanwhile, the afternoon light was fading outside. We were running out of time. When we'd finished, Dr. Chase collapsed in his leather recliner. He laced his hands.

"My poor brave Annabeth. We must hurry" he said "Sir, we need transportation to Mount Tamalpais," Ze said.

"And we need it immediately" Ze said "I'll drive you. Hmm. it would be faster to fly in my Camel, but it only seats two" Dr. Chase said "Whoa, you have an actual biplane?" I said "Down at Crissy Field," Dr. Chase said proudly.

"That's the reason I had to move here. My sponsor is a private collector with some of the finest World War I relics in the world. He let me restore the Sopwith Camel -"

"Sir," Thalia said "Just a car would be great. And it might be better if we went without you. It's too dangerous." Dr. Chase frowned uncomfortably.

"Now wait a minute, young lady. Annabeth is my daughter. Dangerous or not, I... I can't just-"Then his wife came in "Snacks," Mrs. Chase announced. She pushed through the door with a tray full of peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches and Cokes and cookies fresh out of the oven, the chocolate chips still gooey.

Thalia and I inhaled a few cookies while Ze said, "I can drive, sir. I'm not as young as I look. I promise not to destroy your car." Mrs. Chase knit her eyebrows. "What's this about?" she asked

"Annabeth is in danger," Dr. Chase said. "On Mount Tam. I would drive them, but... apparently it's no place for mortals."

It sounded like it was really hard for him to get that last part out. I waited for Mrs. Chase to say no. I mean, what mortal parent would allow three underage teenagers to borrow their car? To my surprise, Mrs. Chase nodded. "Then they'd better get going" she said "Right!" Dr. Chase jumped up and started patting his pockets.

"My keys..." His wife sighed.

"Frederick, honestly. You'd lose your head if it weren't wrapped inside your aviator hat. The keys are hanging on the peg by the front door." She told him "Right!" Dr. Chase said. Ze grabbed a sandwich.

"Thank you both. We should go. Now" We hustled out the door and down the stairs, the Chases right behind us.

"Percy," Mrs. Chase called as I was leaving,

"Tell Annabeth... Tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remind her of that." I took one last look at the messy living room, Annabeth's half brothers spilling LEGOs and arguing, the smell of cookies filling the air. Not a bad place, I thought.

"I'll tell her," I promised.

We ran out to the yellow VW convertible parked in the driveway. The sun was going down. I figured we had less than an hour to save Annabeth "Can't this thing go any faster?" Thalia demanded. Ze glared at her.

"I cannot control traffic" Ze weaved in and out of traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge. The sun was sinking on the horizon when we finally got into Marin County and exited the highway. The roads were insanely narrow, winding through forests and up the sides of hills and around the edges of steep ravines. Ze didn't slow down at all. Ahead of us loomed Mount Tamalpais. I guess, in terms of mountains, it was a small one, but it looked plenty huge as we were driving toward it.

"There's Mountain of Despair?" I said.

"Thank Artemis, were almost there" Ze said.

Clouds seemed to be swirling around its peak, as though the mountain was drawing them in, spinning them like a top.

"What's going on up there? A storm?" Ze didn't answer. I got the feeling she knew exactly what the clouds meant, and she didn't like it.

"We have to concentrate," Thalia said.

"The Mist is really strong here" I looked at her annoyed and then she laughed nervously "oh right you already knew that sorry sometimes I forget" she said rubbing her head and I smiled and shook my head.

I happened to glance down at the ocean as we passed a scenic curve, and I saw something that made me jump out of my seat.

"Look!" But we turned a corner and the ocean disappeared behind the hills,

"What?" Thalia asked "A big white ship," I said.

"Docked near the beach. It looked like a cruise ship" Her eyes widened.

"Luke's ship?" I wanted to say I wasn't sure. It might be a coincidence. But I knew better. The Princess Andromeda, Luke's demon cruise ship, was docked at that beach. That's why he'd sent his ship all the way down to the Panama Canal. It was the only way to sail it from the East Coast to California

"We will have company, then," Ze said grimly.

"Kronos's army" I was about to answer, when suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Thalia shouted,

"Stop the car. NOW!" we didn't need to be told twice as Ze stopped the car but in the processes the car started spinning out of control until finally it stopped "Out!" Thalia opened the door and pushed me hard. We both rolled onto the pavement. The next second:

BOOOM!

Lightning flashed, and Dr. Chase's Volkswagen erupted like a canary-yellow grenade. I probably would've been killed by shrapnel except for Thalia's shield, which appeared over me. I heard a sound like metal ram, and when I opened my eyes, we were surrounded by wreckage. Part of the VW's fender had impaled itself in the street. The smoking hood was spinning in circles. Pieces of yellow metal were strewn across the road.

I swallowed the taste of smoke out of my mouth, and looked at Thalia.

"You saved my life" I said "well that's what friends are for right?" she asked smiling and I smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks" I said and she nodded, then she looked up angrily.

"Really, you want to kill me now" she said and I knew she was talking to her dad,

"Thalia remember what I said he may not be the best of dad's but he wouldn't kill you" I said

"Whose, then?" Thalia demanded,

"I don't know. Ze said Kronos's name. Maybe he -" Thalia shook her head, looking angry and stunned.

"No. That wasn't it" she said and I signed before realizing something

"Wait, where's Ze? Ze!" We both got up and ran around the blasted VW. Nothing inside. Nothing either direction down the road. I looked down the cliff. No sign of her "Ze!" I shouted. Then she was standing right next to me, pulling me by my arm.

"Silence, Percy! Do you want to wake Ladon?" she asked

"You mean we're here?" I asked "Very close," she said. "Follow me."

Sheets of fog were drifting right across the road. Ze stepped into one of them, and when the fog passed, she was no longer there. Thalia and I looked at each other than fallowed her. I knew I shouldn't have stopped but I heard a noise like laughter. I stopped and turned around to see four little kids playing three boys and one girl, they seemed to be like siblings but what surprised me the most was one of them looked like me when I was younger, I saw a boy this blond hair the same some I remembered when I was talking with Annabeth on our way to LA, Jason.

Then I saw the other boy looked Asian and he was holding some kind of bow, then the girl she was in a torn dress but she didn't seem to care she was having too much fun with them. That when I started feeling sad, I felt like I should know them that they were important to me somehow. That's when I heard yelling and I knew it as Ze and Thalia, they needed my help I looked at the kids one more time before running off to find them.

When I got there I saw Ze and Thalia near the Ladon and I also saw that Ze was hurt then something inside me just brook, I didn't know if it was just me or it was because this was the first dragon to hurt someone I care about but I ran to get in front of them and they were surprised, but a bigger surprise was that he stopped. I just glared at him and he looked at me as if waiting for something,

"Go back to grading the tree" I told him and to all of our surprise he listened and went back to the tree.

Before Thalia or Ze said something I got a big headache "Percy!" they both shouted as the pain stopped and I started painting,

"Percy are you ok?" Thalia asked and I nodded getting up.

"Yah I just don't know what happened" I said before Thalia could say anything else Ze stepped in "Percy I want to know what's wrong to but we have to save lady Artemis and thee friend" she said but I knew she was worried about me,

"I'm fine Ze, let's go" I said and she nodded before the three of us ran off.

We ran up the mountain as the Hesperides resumed their song in the shadows behind us. The music sounded like track for a funeral. At the top of mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia whispered in awe,

"Yes," Zoe said.

"It was not here before. This is bad" she said then she flinched and held her side "Ze you're hurt, let me see" I insisted "No! It is nothing" she said but I know it wasn't nothing.

We had reached the summit. A few yards ahead of us, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains. This is what I had seen in my dream. It hadn't been a cavern roof that Artemis was forced to hold. It was the roof of the world.

"My lady!" Ze said "Artemis!" I said as we rushed forward, but she stopped us, "Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now" Her voice was strained. She was drenched in sweat. I hated looking at her like that. Ze and I still rushed forward despite her protests, and tugged at the chains.

A booming voice spoke behind us: "Ah, how touching."

We turned. The General was standing there in his brown silk suit. At his side were Luke and half a dozen dracaenae bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Annabeth stood at Luke's side. She had her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth, and Luke was holding the point of his sword to her throat. I met her eyes, trying to ask her a thousand questions. There was just one message she was sending me, though: RUN.

"Luke," Thalia snarled.

"Let her go." Luke's smile was weak and pale. He looked even worse than he had three days ago in D.C.

"That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him.

The General chuckled.

"So much for old friends. And you, Zoë. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you." He said before looking at me

"Then afterword's I'll kill you" he said and I just glared at him "Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him"

"You're not going to hurt my sister" I said. "I won't let you."

The General sneered. "You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter and last I check you're not family" I frowned. "Ze" I looked at Ze who nodded "he is right Percy; he is my father it is only right that I deal with him." She said.


	21. The curse of life

The curse of life

"Let Artemis go," Ze demanded. Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess.

"Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest" Ze opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis said,

"No! Do not offer, Zoë! I forbid you." Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the she bit at him, almost taking off his fingers

"Hoo-hoo," Atlas chuckled.

"You see daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."

I looked at Annabeth. She was desperately trying to tell me something. She motioned her head toward Luke. But all I could do was stare at her. I hadn't noticed before, but something about her had changed. Her blond hair was now streaked with gray

"From holding the sky," Thalia muttered, as if she'd read my mind.

"The weight should've killed her."He approached us, studying Thalia and me.

"So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge." He said

"Fight us, and let's see." I told him,

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead" he said,

"So you're another coward," I said. Atlas's eyes glowed with hatred. With difficulty, he turned his attention to Thalia,

"As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you" he said.

"I wasn't wrong," Luke managed. He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful. If I didn't hate his guts so much, I almost would've felt sorry for him.

"Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!" He waved his hand, and next to us a pool of water appeared: a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for the Ophiotaurus. I could imagine Bessie in that pool. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I was sure I could hear Bessie mooing.

**Don't think about him!** Suddenly Grover's voice was inside my mind - the empathy link. I could feel his emotions. He was on the verge of panic. **I'm** **losing Bessie. Block the thoughts! **I tried to make my mind go blank**.** I tried to think about books, boots, my friends, and my family. Anything but Bessie.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted "And you will be more powerful than the gods" he said,

"Luke..." Her voice was full of pain. "What happened to you?" she asked,

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!" Thalia shook her head.

"Free Annabeth. Let her go." She said

"If you join me," Luke promised, "it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree..." His voice faltered.

"It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

I didn't know what he meant, but the fear in his voice sounded real enough. I believed that Luke was in danger. His life depended on Thalia's joining his cause. And I was afraid Thalia might believe it, too

"Do not, Thalia," Ze warned. "We must fight them." Luke waved his hand again, and a fire appeared. A bronze brazier, just like the one at camp. A sacrificial flame.

"Thalia," I said "I know it's hard but if it helps, you should think of the one thing in the word dead or alive that truly made you happy" I said and she looked at me and I knew she knew who I was talking about and she nodded. Behind Luke, the golden sarcophagus began to glow. As it did, I saw images in the mist all around us: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace rising around us, made of fear and shadow

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke promised, in a voice so strained it was hardly his.

"Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

He pointed toward the ocean, and my heart fell. Marching up the side of the mountain, from the beach where the Princess Andromeda was docked, was a great army. Dracaenae and Laestrygonians, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and other things that I'm not going to name right now. The whole ship must've been emptied, because there were hundreds, many more than I'd seen on board last summer. And they were marching toward us. In a few minutes, they would be here,

"This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said.

"Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

Yet this time Thalia didn't hesitate I knew she was thinking about her time with Luke, all the happy memory but she was also thinking about one other person. She gazed at Luke, her eyes full of pain, as if the only thing she wanted in the world was to believe him. Then she leveled her spear.

"You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore" she said.

"Yes, you do, Thalia," he pleaded "Please. Don't make me... Don't make him destroy you" he said "No Luke, I made a promise to someone important to me and I intend to keep it" she said and I knew that there was no time. If that army got to the top of the hill, we would be overwhelmed. I met Annabeth's eyes again. She nodded. I looked at Thalia and Ze, and I decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to die fighting with friends like this.

"Now," I said.

Together, we charged.

Thalia went straight for Luke. The power of her shield was so great that his dragon-women bodyguards fled in a panic, dropping the golden coffin and leaving him alone. But despite his sickly appearance, Luke was still quick with his sword. He snarled like a wild animal and counterattacked. When his sword, Backbiter, met Thalia's shield, a ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with yellow tendrils of power. As for me, I did the stupidest thing in my life, which is saying a lot. I attacked the Titan Lord Atlas.

He laughed as I approached. A huge javelin appeared in his hands. His silk suit melted into full Greek battle armor.

"Go on, then!" he said

"Percy! Beware!" Ze shouted. I knew what she was warning me about. Chiron had told me long ago: Immortals are constrained by ancient rules. But a hero can go anywhere; challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve. Once I attacked, however, Atlas was free to attack back directly, with all his might. I swung at him and Atlas knocked me aside with the shaft of his javelin. I flew through the air and slammed into a black wall. It wasn't Mist anymore. The palace was rising, brick by brick. It was becoming real.

"Fool!" Atlas screamed gleefully, swatting aside one of Ze's arrows.

"Did you think, simply because you could challenge that petty war god, that you could stand up to me?" he said the very mention of Ares sent a jolt through me. I shook off my daze and charged again.

"I'm actually amazed that you would risk your like for a woman that is nothing to you" he said and I growled at him,

"Shut up" I said but he continued,

"oh and let's not forget almost every single one of your family members are immortal and once you die after a few century's they'll forget everything about you" he said and I felt hot tears forming in my eyes.

"I said shut up" I told him but he still kept talking about it, and the horrible thing about it was that it was true everyone that raised me will someday forget me, Artemis, Poseidon , Athena, Persephone, Demeter, and Hades they'll all someday forget about me. I tried to dodge, but the javelin caught me in the chest and sent me flying like a rag doll. I slammed into the ground, my head spinning. I looked up and found I was at the feet of were Artemis was at, still straining under the weight of the sky

"Run, Percy, you must run!" she said. Atlas was taking his time coming toward me. Luke and Thalia were fighting like demons, lightning crackling around them. Annabeth was on the ground, desperately struggling to free her hands

"Die, little hero," Atlas said. He raised his javelin to impale me.

"No!" Ze yelled, and a volley of silver arrows sprouted from the armpit chink in Atlas's armor

"ARGH!" He bellowed and turned toward his daughter.

I couldn't fight Atlas, even with my fist. And then a chill went down my back. I remembered the words of the prophecy: The Titan's curse must one withstand. I couldn't hope to beat Atlas. But there was someone else who might stand a chance

"The sky, Artemis give it to me" I told her

"No, Percy" Artemis said. Her forehead was beaded with metallic sweat, like quicksilver.

"You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!" she said,

"Artemis you the only one who can stop Atlas and put him back where he belongs" I told her,

"But it will kill you" she said.

"I'll die anyway," I said.

"Give me the weight of the sky!" I didn't wait for her answer. I took out Riptide and slashed through her chains. Then I stepped next to her and braced myself on one knee - holding up my hands - and touched the cold, heavy clouds. For a moment, Artemis and I bore the weight together. It was the heaviest thing I'd ever felt, as if I were being crushed under a thousand trucks. I wanted to black out from the pain, but I breathed deeply. I can do this.

Then Artemis slipped out from under the burden, and I held it alone. Afterward, I tried many times to explain what it felt like. I couldn't. Every muscle in my body turned to fire. My bones felt like they were melting. I wanted to scream, but I didn't have the strength to open my mouth. I began to sink, lower and lower to the ground, the sky's weight crushing me.

**Fight back!** Grover's voice said inside my head. **Don't give up.**

I concentrated on breathing. If I could just keep the sky aloft a few more seconds. I thought about Bianca, who had given her life so we could get here. If she could do that, I could hold the sky.

My vision turned fuzzy. Everything was tinged with red. I caught glimpses of the battle, but I wasn't sure if I was seeing clearly. There was Atlas in full battle armor, jabbing with his javelin, laughing insanely as he fought. And Artemis, a blur of silver. She had two wicked hunting knives, each as long as her arm, and she slashed wildly at the Titan, dodging and leaping with unbelievable grace. She seemed to change form as she maneuvered. She was a tiger, a gazelle, a bear, a falcon. Or perhaps that was just my fevered brain. Ze shot arrows at her father, aiming for the chinks in his armor. He roared in pain each time one found its mark, but they affected him like bee stings. He just got madder and kept fighting.

Thalia and Luke went spear on sword, lightning still flashing around them. Thalia pressed Luke back with the aura of her shield. Even he was not immune to it. He retreated, wincing and growling in frustration

"Yield!" Thalia yelled. "You never could beat me, Luke." He bared his teeth.

"We'll see, my old friend." Sweat poured down my face. My hands were slippery. My shoulders would've screamed with agony if they could. I felt like the vertebrae in my spine were being welded together by a blowtorch. Atlas advanced, pressing Artemis. She was fast, but his strength was unstoppable. His javelin slammed into the earth where Artemis had been a split second before, and a fissure opened in the rocks. He leaped over it and kept pursuing her. She was leading him back toward me.

**Get ready**, she spoke in my mind.

I was losing the ability to think through the pain. My response was just a small nod.

"You fight well for a girl." Atlas laughed.

"But you are no match for me." He feinted with the tip of his javelin and Artemis dodged. I saw the trick coming. Atlas's javelin swept around and knocked Artemis's legs off the ground. She fell, and Atlas brought up his javelin tip for the kill.

"No!" Ze screamed. She leaped between her father and Artemis and shot an arrow straight into the Titan's forehead, where it lodged like a unicorn's horn. Atlas bellowed in rage. He swept aside his daughter with the back of his hand, sending her flying into the black rocks. I wanted to shout her name, run to her aid, but I couldn't speak or move. I couldn't even see where Ze had landed. Then Atlas turned on Artemis with a look of triumph in his face. Artemis seemed to be wounded. She didn't get up.

"The first blood in a new war," Atlas gloated. And he stabbed downward.

As fast as thought, Artemis grabbed his javelin shaft. It hit the earth right next to her and she pulled backward, using the javelin like a lever, kicking the Titan Lord and sending him flying over her, I saw him coming down on top of me and I realized what would happen. I loosened my grip on the sky, and as Atlas slammed into me I didn't try to hold on. I let myself be pushed out of the way and rolled for all I was worth.

The weight of the sky dropped onto Atlas's back, almost smashing him flat until he managed to get to his knees, struggling to get out from under the crushing weight of the sky. But it was too late

"Noooooo!" He bellowed so hard it shook the mountain. "Not again!" Atlas was trapped under his old burden.

I tried to stand and fell back again, dazed from pain. My body felt like it was burning up. Thalia backed Luke to the edge of a cliff, but still they fought on, next to the golden coffin. Thalia had tears in her eyes. Luke had a bloody slash across his chest and his pale face glistened with sweat. He lunged at Thalia and she slammed him with her shield. Luke's sword spun out of his hands and clattered to the rocks. Thalia put her spear point to his throat. For a moment, there was silence

"Well?" Luke asked. He tried to hide it, but I could hear fear in his voice.

Thalia trembled with fury.

Behind her, Annabeth came scrambling, finally free from her bonds. Her face was bruised and streaked with dirt. "Don't kill him!" she said,

"He's a traitor," Thalia said. "A traitor!"

In my daze, I realized that mom was no longer with me. She had run off toward the black rocks where Ze had fallen

"We'll bring Luke back," Annabeth pleaded "To Olympus. He... he'll be useful." She said

"Is that what you want, Thalia?" Luke sneered "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?" he said.

Thalia hesitated, and Luke made a desperate grab for her spear.

"No!" Annabeth shouted. But it was too late. Without thinking, Thalia kicked Luke away. He lost his balance, terror on his face, and then he fell,

"Luke!" Annabeth screamed.

She rushed to the cliff's edge. Below us, the army from the Princess Andromeda had stopped in amazement. They were staring at Luke's broken form on the rocks. Despite how much I hated him, I couldn't stand to see it. I wanted to believe he was still alive, but that was impossible. The fall was fifty feet at least, and he wasn't moving. One of the giants looked up and growled,

"Kill them!"

Thalia was stiff with grief, tears streaming down her cheeks. I pulled her back as a wave of javelins sailed over our heads. We ran for the rocks, ignoring the curses and threats of Atlas as we passed.

"Artemis!" I yelled.

She looked up, her face almost as grief-stricken as Thalia's. Zoë lay in the goddess's arms. She was breathing. Her eyes were open. But still...

"The wound is poisoned," Artemis said,

"Atlas poisoned her?" I asked.

"No," the goddess said.

"Not Atlas." She showed us the wound in Zoë's side. I'd almost forgotten her scrape with Ladon the dragon. The bite was much worse than Zoe had let on. I could barely look at the wound. She had charged into battle against her father with a horrible cut already sapping her strength "The stars," Ze murmured. "I cannot see them"

"Nectar and ambrosia," I said. "Come on! We have to get her some."

No one moved. Grief hung in air. The army of Kronos was just below the rise. Even Artemis was too shocked to stir. We might've met our doom right there, but then I heard a strange buzzing noise. Just as the army of monsters came over the hill, a Sopwith Camel swooped down out of the sky,

"Get away from my daughter!" Dr. Chase called down, and his machine guns burst to life, peppering the ground with bullet holes and startling the whole group of monsters into scattering.

"Dad?" yelled Annabeth in disbelief.

"Run!" he called back, his voice growing fainter as the biplane swooped by. This shook Artemis out of her grief. She stared up at the antique plane, which was now banking around for another strafe.

"A brave man," Artemis said with grudging approval.

"Come, We must get Zoë away from here."

She raised her hunting horn to her lips, and its clear sound echoed down the valleys of Marin. Zoë's eyes were fluttering.

"Hang in there!" I told her. "It'll be all right!"

The Sopwith Camel swooped down again. A few giants threw javelins, and one flew straight between the wings of the plane, but the machine guns blazed. I realized with amazement that somehow Dr. Chase must've gotten hold of celestial bronze to fashion his bullets. The first row of snake women wailed as the machine gun's volley blew them into sulfurous yellow powder.

"That's... my dad!" Annabeth said in amazement.

We didn't have time to admire his flying. The giants and snake women were already recovering from their surprise. Dr. Chase would be in trouble soon.

Just then, the moonlight brightened, and a silver chariot appeared from the sky, drawn by the most beautiful deer I had ever seen. It landed right next to us.

"Get in," Artemis said.

Annabeth helped me get Thalia on board. Then I helped Artemis with Ze. We wrapped Ze in a blanket as Artemis pulled the reins and the chariot sped away from the mountain, straight into the air. Seeing us safely away, Dr. Chase turned his biplane and followed us like an honor guard. It must have been one of the strangest sights ever, even for the Bay Area: a silver flying chariot pulled by deer, escorted by a Sopwith Camel.

Behind us, the army of Kronos roared in anger as they gathered on the summit of Mount Tamalpais, but the loudest sound was the voice of Atlas, bellowing curses against the gods as he struggled under the weight of the sky.


	22. Why must life be so hard

Why must life be so hard?

As we landed mom gently placed Ze on the ground. Thalia and Annabeth stepped back to give us some privacy. Ze looked up and smiled

"I-I can see the stars my lady" she said and Artemis smiled,

"Yes my lieutenant and there beautiful" she said before Ze looked at her,

"Did I serve thee well?" she asked and Artemis nodded.

"Yes finer than any other you may rest at last" she said and that's when Ze looked at me and put a hand on my check to wipe the tears I didn't even know were falling away. She smiled weakly "Do not cry little brother, I'll always be watching over you" she said and I smiled and I raised my pinkie.

"You promise" I said sniffing and she laughed a little before promising,

"I promise" she said and then she looked at my bracelet "Remember Percy even if you feel alone or lost I'll always be with you, I just wish I could have spend more time with you" she said and I nodded trying to wipe the tears away,

"Yeah me to, I'm just glad we did spend time together every fall" I said and she nodded.

I hugged her which she gladly retuned "I wish I could do something to save you sis" I said crying into her shoulder.

"It is not thy fault Percy you couldn't do anything" she said.

"But you're always there for me, I-I just wish I could have done something for you for once" I said sniffing,

"But you have" she said and I looked at her.

"Percy before I meet thee I always thought all boys were evil and untrustworthy, but that all changed when you came into my life you are one of the best things that I have ever gotten and I wouldn't triad it for anything" she said and I cried harder and hugged her one last time.

Once we separated she kissed my head "good night Percy" she said and I smiled at her "Good night big sis" I said kissing her head before letting Thalia have a word in. They just looked at each other for a moment before Thalia spook,

"I'm sorry we couldn't get along Zoë" she said.

"Yah we could have been sisters" Ze said smiling,

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Luke, you were right" Thalia said,

"Just make the right choice now" Ze said and Thalia nodded,

"I'll be seeing you Zoë" Thalia said and Ze replied "later" she said before looking up. Then she closed her eyes after saying bye to Artemis "My lady take care" she said and Artemis nodded before Ze took one last breath before she was still. Artemis put her hand over her head,

"Thank you for your service my lieutenant may you live forever within the stars" she said as we looked up to see a new constellation of a hunter: Zoë the hunter.

Than we heard footsteps and we turned to see Dr. Chase. Annabeth rushed to him and hugged him,

"Dad you were amazing, how did you managed to get bronzed bullet?" she asked.

"Well you did leave a few weapons when you left last time" he said and I knew he didn't want to say run away. Annabeth blushed but still hugged him. I turned to see Artemis getting ready to leave,

"So you are heading to Olympus?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes I must be there to tell them what has happened, but do not worry I shall bring rides for you and your friends" she said and I looked down. I didn't what to think about what Atlas had said but I knew he was right, Artemis must have known what I was thinking about because she put a hand on my check "Percy what Atlas said is not true, you are important to all of us, we will never forget you" she said and I hugged her,

"Thank you Artemis" I said and she hugged back.

"Your welcome Perseus" she said before letting go and leaving for Olympus.

That's when I heard something coming towards us. I looked up to see Blackjack and two other Pegasus **'Yo boss you managed to stay alive without me' **blackjack said and I laughed,

"Yah but it was hard" I told him and then we started talking and the three of them took us to Olympus. Of course after Annabeth said good bye to her father. Once in the air Annabeth started saying that Luke was still alive; as much as I hated to think about it I had a feeling she was right. After a while we finally made it to the empire state building and we went in to see the counsel of the gods.

**Hey, be careful boss you're the only one I like in camp **

I smiled at Blackjack.

**What can I say,** he said. **I don't like that many people**.

Blackjack and his friends flew off, leaving Thalia, Annabeth, and me alone. For a minute we stood there regarding the palace, the way we'd stood together in front of Westover Hall, what seemed like a million years ago. And then, side by side, we walked into the throne room. Twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth, just like the placement of the cabins at camp. The ceiling above glittered with constellations - even the newest one, Zoë the Huntress, making her way across the heavens with her bow drawn and I couldn't help but smile a little. All of the seats were occupied. Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall, and I'm telling you, if you've ever had a dozen all-powerful super-huge beings turn their eyes on you at once... Well, suddenly, facing monsters seemed like a picnic,

"Welcome, heroes," Artemis said.

"Mooo!"

That's when I noticed the Ophiotaurus and Grover. A sphere of water was hovering in the center of the room, next to the hearth fire. The Ophiotaurus was swimming happily around, swishing his serpent tail and poking his head out the sides and bottom of the sphere. He seemed to be enjoying the novelty of swimming in a magic bubble. Grover was kneeling at Zeus's throne, as if he'd just been giving a report, but when he saw us, he cried,

"You made it!" He started to run toward me, than remembered he was turning his back on Zeus, and looked for permission.

"Go on," Zeus said. But he wasn't really paying attention to Grover. The lord of the sky was staring intently at Thalia. Grover trotted over. None of the gods spoke. Every clop of Grover's hooves echoed on the marble floor. The Ophiotaurus splashed in his bubble of water. The hearth fire crackled.

I looked nervously at Poseidon. He was dressed similar to the last time I'd seen him: beach shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and sandals. He had a weathered, suntanned face with a dark beard and deep green eyes. The corners of his eyes crinkled with smile lines. He nodded as if to say **it's good to see you so soon**. Grover gave Annabeth and Thalia big hugs. Then he grasped my arms.

"Percy, the Ophiotaurus and I made it! But you have to convince them! They can't do it!" he said,

"Do what?" I asked.

"Heroes," Artemis called. Artemis slid down from her throne and turned to human size, a young auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians. She walked toward us, her silver robes shimmering. There was no emotion in her face. She seemed to walk in a column of moonlight "The Council has been informed of your deeds," Artemis told us.

"They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act."

There was some mumbling and shuffling among the gods, as if they weren't all happy with this plan, but nobody protested,

"At my Lord Zeus's command," Artemis said, "My brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes..."

She turned to face the other immortals.

"These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?" She looked around at the assembled gods, meeting their faces individually. Zeus in his dark pin-striped suit, his black beard neatly trimmed, and his eyes sparking with energy. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one shoulder and a dress that shimmered colors like peacock feathers. Lady Hera. On Zeus's right, sat Poseidon. Next to him, a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers. The Lord of the Forges, Hephaestus.

Hermes winked at me. He was wearing a business suit today, checking messages on his caduceus mobile phone. Apollo leaned back in his golden throne with his shades on. He had iPod headphones on, so I wasn't sure he was even listening, but he gave me a thumbs-up. Dionysus looked bored, twirling a grape vine between his fingers. And Ares, well, he sat on his chrome-and-leather throne, glowering at me while he sharpened a knife. On the ladies' side of the throne room, a dark-haired goddess in green robes sat next to Hera on a throne woven of apple-tree branches. Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Next to her sat a beautiful gray-eyed woman in an elegant white dress. She could only be Annabeth's mother, and Thena. Then there was Aphrodite, who smiled at me and I didn't even know why.

All the Olympians in one place.

So much power in this room it was a miracle the whole palace didn't blow apart,

"I gotta say" - Apollo broke the silence - "these kids did okay." He cleared his throat and began to recite: "Heroes win laurels -" than Hermes interrupted him.

"Um, yes, first class," Hermes interrupted, like he was anxious to avoid Apollo's poetry.

"All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

A few tentative hands went up - Demeter, Aphrodite, and Athena.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at Thalia and me.

"These two are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here -" then Poseidon cut in,

"Ares, they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my champion to bits." He said and Athena and Artemis agreed.

"Nor my daughter," Zeus grumbled.

"She has done well." Thalia blushed. She studied the floor. I knew how she felt. I'd hardly ever get compliment with all the gods together. Ares was about to argue again but then Mr. D interrupted him.

"Oh, please, Ares, save the fighting for later." He told him and Ares growled "You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these brats?" Dionysus gazed down at us wearily.

"I have no love for them. Athena, do you think it safest to destroy them?" and we looked at Athena who shook her head.

"Well the wise thing would be to destroy them, but I must be against the idea" she said and then Demeter cut in "Yes they have done good for us and besides, Percy is one of my favorite hero's I do not wish to see him destroyed" she said and Athena nodded in agreement, as did Artemis,

"I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it." She said,

"Calm down, sis," Apollo said. "Jeez, you need to lighten up." He said,

"Don't call me sis! I will reward them." She said,

"Well," Zeus grumbled.

"Perhaps. But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?"

A lot of nodding heads.

It took me a second to realize what they were saying. Then my heart turned to lead.

"The Ophiotaurus? You want to destroy him?" I said

"Mooooooo!" the Ophiotaurus protested.

"Poseidon, he's just a sea creature. A really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him." Poseidon shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or -" then I cut him off,

"You can't," I insisted. I looked at Zeus. I probably should have been afraid of him, but I stared him right in the eye.

"Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as... as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they might do. It's wrong!" Zeus seemed to consider this. His eyes drifted to his daughter Thalia.

"And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if my daughter were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, she would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen tomorrow just like the prophesy said" he said "You have to trust them,

"Annabeth spoke up.

"Sir, you have to trust them." Zeus scowled.

"Trust a hero?" he said "Annabeth is right," Artemis said.

"Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoë Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately." Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear.

Then Artemis turned and I had a feeling I knew who and what is was about, "I shall have a new lieutenant, if she will accept it." She said and I turned go look at Thalia.

"Good luck" I told her but before she could ask Artemis spook.

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?" she asked. Annabeth smiled. She squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this all along.

"I will," Thalia said firmly. Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern.

"My daughter, consider well - "Thalia then cut him off,

"Father," she said "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

She knelt before the goddess and began the words I remembered from Bianca's oath, what seemed like so long ago.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men..." Afterward, Thalia did something that surprised me almost as much as the pledge. She came over to me, smiled, and in front of the whole assembly, she gave me a big hug.

I smiled.

When she pulled away and gripped my shoulders, I said, "Um... aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?" I said smiling and she laugh.

"I'm honoring a friend; I must join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since... since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You may yet help camp out." She said,

"Figures I have to be the one to pick up the slack" I said and she laughed and punched me in the shoulder.

"I'm proud to be your friend." She hugged Annabeth, who was trying hard not to cry. Then she even hugged Grover, who looked ready to pass out, like somebody had just given him an all-you-can-eat enchilada coupon. Then Thalia went to stand by Artemis's side.

"Now for the Ophiotaurus," Artemis said.

"This boy is still dangerous," Dionysus warned. "The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we spare the boy -" I cut him off,

"No." I looked around at all the gods. "Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. Poseidon can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here in Olympus. But you have to protect him." I said,

"And why should we trust you?" rumbled Hephaestus "I'm only fourteen, and besides you all may say I'm powerful but I'm no child of the big three and you all would have said something if I were" I said.

"He may have a point after all the prophecy did say a child of the eldest god and we know besides Thalia there should be no other." Athena told them and the others nodded.

"Yes but much can change in two years, young hero." Poseidon stood.

"I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it." He held out his hand, and a trident appeared in it: a twenty foot long bronze shaft with three spear tips that shimmered with blue, watery light. "I will vouch for the boy and the safety of the Ophiotaurus." He said,

"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus stood suddenly. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession."

"Brother, please," Poseidon sighed.

Zeus's lightning bolt appeared in his hand, a shaft of electricity that filled the whole room with the smell of ozone "Fine," Poseidon said.

"I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor." Zeus thought about this.

"All in favor?" To my surprise, a lot of hands went up. Dionysus abstained. So did Ares. But everybody else... "We have a majority," Zeus decreed. "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes... I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"

There are parties, and then there are huge, major, blowout parties. And then there are Olympian parties. If you ever get a choice, go for the Olympian. The Nine Muses cranked up the tunes, and the music was whatever you wanted it to be: the gods could listen to classical and the younger demigods heard hip-hop or whatever, and it was all the same sound track. No arguments. No fights to change the radio station. Just requests to crank it up.

Dionysus went around growing refreshment stands out of the ground, and a beautiful woman walked with him arm in arm - his wife, Ariadne. Dionysus looked happy for the first time. Nectar and ambrosia overflowed from golden fountains, and platters of mortal snack food crowded the banquet tables. Golden goblets filled with whatever drink you wanted. Grover trotted around with a full plate of tin cans and enchiladas, and his goblet was full of double-espresso latte, which he kept muttering over like an incantation: "Pan! Pan!" Gods kept coming over to congratulate me. Thankfully, they had reduced themselves to human size, so they didn't accidentally trample partygoers under their feet. Hermes started chatting with me, and he was so cheerful I hated to tell him what had happened to his least-favorite son, Luke, but before I could even get up the courage, Hermes got a call on his caduceus and walked away.

Apollo told me I could drive his sun chariot any time, and if I ever wanted archery lessons –

"Thanks," I told him. "But seriously, I don't do archery that much" I told him.

"Ah, nonsense," he said. "Target practice from the chariot as we fly over the U.S.? Best fun there is!" I made some excuses and wove through the crowds that were dancing in the palace courtyards. I was looking for Annabeth. Last I saw her; she'd been dancing with some minor godling.

Then a man's voice behind me said,

"You won't let me down, right?" I turned and found Poseidon smiling at me.

"Poseidon... hi" I said,

"Hello, Percy. You've done well" he said and I nodded.

"Thanks Poseidon I won't let you down," I promised. He nodded. I had trouble reading gods' emotions, but I wondered if he had some doubts.

"Your friend Luke-" he said but I interrupted

"He's not my friend Poseidon," I told him,

"Your former friend Luke," Poseidon corrected.

"He once promised things like that. He was Hermes's pride and joy. Just bear that in mind, Percy. Even the bravest can fall."

"Luke fell pretty hard," I agreed. "But I have a feeling he's not dead is he?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes Luke still lives. I have seen it. His boat sails from San Francisco with the remains of Kronos even now. He will retreat and regroup before assaulting you again. I will do my best to destroy his boat with storms, but he is making alliances with my enemies, the older spirits of the ocean. They will fight to protect him." That's when we heard the Ophiotaurus started mooing from across the courtyard. Some demigods were playing with his water sphere, joyously pushing it back and forth over the top of the crowd, "I'd better take care of that," Poseidon grumbled.

"We can't have the Ophiotaurus tossed around like a beach ball. Be good, Percy. I may not be able to see you for awhile but the cabin is still yours to use."

And just like that he was gone.

I was about to keep searching the crowd when another voice spoke.

"You will make the right chose Perseus" I found myself face-to-face with a gray-eyed woman who looked so much like Annabeth I almost called her that.

"Athena" I said smiling and she returned it "What are you doing here, I would have thought you would be talking with Annabeth" I said and she looked down.

"Yes well, as much as I love my daughter I cannot, perhaps someday" she said and I nodded,

"Thea do you truly believe I can make the right chooses?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes Percy, you just have to believe you can, as well as have good judgment, which you have demonstrated on this quest, I have high hopes for you" she said and I nodded,

"I won't let you or the others down Thea" I said and she nodded.

"Percy!" Annabeth said, running through the crowd. She stopped short when she saw who I was talking to. "Oh... Mom." And Athena looked at me,

"I will leave you," Athena said.

She said and walking off.

Annabeth looked at the strand of gray, that actually just turned white a few minutes ago, that was in my hair just as her "well looks like we're twins…kind of" she said and I laughed and nodded and we continued enjoying the party.

The next day we were back at camp half-blood, Chiron said he wanted to hold a meeting but I told him I just wanted to be alone for a little bight, he was about to say something until Annabeth and Grover spook for me and he nodded letting me go. As I walked back to my house I look at my bracelet that Ze got for me and I smiled sadly. I entered the house and signed,

"I'll miss you Ze but I know you wouldn't want me to dwell on it, but I'm only going to dwell on it for a little bit, I promise" I said going to bed to look up at the sealing and thinking about my time with Ze.

I woke up by a strong pain in the heart and I heard a voice 'you're a liar, she is alive!' I knew that voice it was Nico. I got out of bed and rushed out, I ran to the woods because if he were to run off it would be there. And luck as it he was, I saw him near Zeus's fist.

"Nico…" I said and he turned around and glared at me with such anger I didn't know he had.

"Is it true? Is Bianca gone? Is my sister dead?!" he asked and I looked down.

"I-I'm sorry Nico" I said and he looked down.

"I was sure she would be safe with you and Thalia, she gave me her word" he said and more tears came out.

"I was such a fool, I shouldn't have trusted anyone" he said and it hurt hearing him say that "Nico, I'm sorry I tried to stop her…she want us to go on" I said and he still looked down "s-she could still be alive Nico, lost could mean so many things" I said. Then he looked at me again,

"She's still gone Percy and it's Thalia and yours fault!" he said and I looked down.

"Nico…" I said and he stopped me.

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses I shouldn't trust anyone you're just a monster!" he yelled and something inside me broke. I looked down and my breathing just got harder and I felt tears going down my eyes. I looked back at Nico who looked mortified and covered his mouth. "Percy I…" he said but I shook my head.

"If what you said is true then you should leave, but if you ever need help you can always come to me" I said You know, even if I am a monster" I said and turned around.

"Percy please wait" Nico said but I didn't. I didn't need him to see me broken so I continued walking despite Nico calling out to me. Once I was back inside my home and close and locked the door. I slid down my door and I just started crying I felt so much pain it hurt and I wouldn't know if it's going to get better.

**OK everyone here's two more chapter's, I'm sorry if there not One hundred percent good but I got a lot of notes asking me to continue and the person didn't reply back about the beta reading think. So yeah I hope you still like it and enjoy.**


	23. A New Adventure

A New adventure

I was sitting with Annabeth near the lake as we watched the scenery. It's been a few months since the last time I was at camp and I wasn't exactly happy to be here. Annabeth's been trying to cheer me up ever since I got here but it hasn't worked. You're all probable wondering why I'm so upset well, last winter we had a quest to save Artemis and I last a good friend who was like a sister to me named Zoë Nightshade, we also lost a new one named Bianca Di Angelo but of course that wasn't the worst of it. Her little brother Nico Di Angelo was so heart broken by it that he ran off and he completely hated me and thinks I'm a monster.

Well now you know why I'm sulking by the beach while Annabeth was trying to cheer me up which wasn't working out so much.

"Come on Percy what can I do to help you?" she asked and I looked at her for a second before looking down again.

"Find a way to reveres time" I said and went back to sulking and she signed.

"Percy, you know nothing that happened last winter was your fault, also I'm 99% sure Nico didn't mean what he said" she said and I looked back up at her.

"Where's the other one percent?" I asked and she shrugged,

"That's only because Nico's heard to read" she said and I signed.

"So there's a one percent chance he does hate me" I said and she looked away. I looked back at the lake and signed, "So anyway, when's Grover's hearing?" I asked and she looked at me again.

"In an hour" she said and I nodded and stud up and started walking towards camp and Annabeth fallowed me. Once we passed the Forge I spook up again,

"So how's Clarisse and your little project?" I asked and she shook her head.

"We've got nothing; we haven't been able to find the entrance to the labyrinth anywhere" she said and I smiled,

"You'll find it, I know it" I said and she smiled.

"Thanks Percy" she said and I nodded.

"So what about Chris, is he any better?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, Clarisse has been trying to calm him down, and Chiron has been trying to cure him but whatever is wrong with him, well Chiron thinks only Mr. D can cure him" Annabeth said and I nodded as we continued walking. If you all are wondering Mr. D isn't here, he had some important thing to do on Olympus so the Olympians are up there on Olympus disusing something. We parted ways when we got to the arena since I wanted to meet this new instructor that Chiron told me about and Annabeth went to go check on Grover. I went in and I was welcomed with something I didn't expect, it was a Hellhound. I looked around to see no one there but her. I walked over and the hellhound looked up at me and barked happily. I smiled at her and patted her on the head and her tail wagged faster.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday" someone said and I turned to see a man in Greek armor.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" I said and the man shook his head,

"No worry's just making sure you weren't planning on killing Mrs. O'reilly" he said and I looked at the dog who was barking happily.

"Her name is Mrs. O'reilly?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I wasn't really planning on it but she kind of got stuck with the name" he said and I nodded as I saw Mrs. O'reilly push a shield next to my foot "It would seem she wants you to play with her" He said and I picked up the shield and throw in and Mrs. O'reilly went after it. Then I remembered,

"Oh by the way my names Percy, Percy Jackson" I said stretching my hand out and he took it.

"Pleasure, my names Quintus" he said and that caught my attention,

"Quintus, isn't the fifth in Latin?" I asked and he nodded and smiled.

"Impressive mister Jackson hardly anyone gets that" he said and I smiled. I saw Chiron come in,

"Hello Chiron" I said and Quintus turned.

"Awe Percy it would seem that you finally met Mr. Quintus" he said and I nodded "Quintus, would you mind if I take Percy" he said and Quintus shook his head.

"Not at all master Chiron" he said and I had a feeling Chiron liked being called that.

"Oh please just Chiron will do" he said smiling proudly. Then Quintus turned to me,

"Well see you around Percy" he said and then went off to practice some more and I got on Chiron's back and we went off the meeting. Once there I got off Chiron's back and I saw a bunch of satyrs circled around Grover while he was in front of the three fat satyrs in the front. To the side I saw Annabeth, Juniper and Clarisse standing there. Juniper was crying while Annabeth and Clarisse were trying to calm her down. Also quick not Juniper is Grover's girlfriend. We watch as Grover was telling the council of cloven elders the story of what happened last winter when he heard Pans voice. The only thing that I want to think about is that I have to find Nico no matter what, I felt terrible for letting him go on his own and now I was determined to find him.

"But Silenus it's the truth!" Grover claimed while Silenus rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Underwood, for six months you've been saying absolute madness about hearing the wild god speak" Silenus said and Grover looked more nervous than ever.

"But Silenus it's the truth!" Grover clamed again.

"Impudence!" that one I think it was Mason.

"Now Mason, patience" Chiron said and Mason still was glaring at Grover,

"Patience indeed," he said "I have had it up to my horns with his nonsense, as if the wild god would talk to…to him" Mason said and Juniper looked like she wanted to go and punch him. Annabeth and Clarisse had to hold her down.

"Wrong fight missy" Clarisse said and I was suppressed that Clarisse was against fighting.

"For six months," Leneus said "For six months we have endured you, Mr. Underwood. We have let you traveled. We have even allowed you to keep your searching license. We let you travel to show us proof of your claim and what have you shown us?" Leneus asked.

"I just need more time" Grover claimed.

"Nothing! Within six months you haven't given us any proof" Leneus said.

"But Leneus-" Grover said.

Silenus raise his hand to silent's him. Chiron came over to the satyr and whispered something in his ears. Silenus and the three started arguing until Chiron said something else and they didn't like it but they nodded.

"Master Underwood" Silenus said "We will give you one more week" he said and Grover brightened up.

"Thank you!" Grover said but I had a bad feeling that that was going to come in a price.

"You will have one more week" Silenus said and the smile disappeared.

"A week but Silenus that's imposable!" Grover said.

"That is all we'll give you and if you fail to show us proof your searching license will be revoked" Silenus said.

"But Silenus you can't that's my life's work" Grover said.

"Then I suggest you think of a new carrier" Silenus said and before Grover could say anything Silenus spook again "Now that this meeting is over let's eat" He said and that was the end of that. Grover walked over to us and he smiled sadly,

"Hey Percy," he said "that went well" he said to me.

"Oh those old goats!" Juniper said "they don't know how hard you've work" she finished holding his arm.

"There is another way" Clarisse said and Juniper turned green.

"No not that, Grover I won't let you" she claimed and Grover signed.

"I'll think about it" he said and that's when we heard a couch horn.

"We better get ready for our execution" she said as Clarisse and herself walked off. I went to the Poseidon cabin to go check on Tyson. Once there I saw that it was Silena Beauregard who was the one doing expectations. Once I was there I opened the door to see Tyson sweeping.

"Hey big guy" I said and he turned around and smiled at me.

"Percy!" he shouted and tackled hugged me.

"Wow big guy watch the ribs" I said laughing and he dropped me. I looked around and saw that the whole place was spotless.

"Impressive" I said and he smiled and pointed up.

"See ponies on sealing" he said and I looked up to see horses on the ceiling and it was beautiful.

"Oh my" a voice said behind us. We turned to see Silena admiring the cabin. She did a little twirl and smiled.

"Very impressive Tyson" she said and he blushed and she marked her scroll and left. After that we went to the Forge and after the forges, we spent some time at the canoe lake with Annabeth. She was really glad to see Tyson, but I could tell she was distracted. She kept looking over at the forest, like she was thinking about Grover's problem with the council. I couldn't blame her. Grover was nowhere to be seen, and I felt really bad for him. Finding the lost god Pan had been his lifelong goal. His father and his uncle had both disappeared following the same dream. Last winter, Grover had heard a voice in his head: I await you - a voice he was sure belonged to Pan - but apparently his search had led nowhere. If the council took away his searcher's license now, it would crush him.

"Goat boy scares me," Tyson murmured.

I stared at him. Tyson had faced down fire-breathing bulls and sea monsters and cannibal giants.

"Why would you be scared of Grover?" I asked.

"Hooves and horns," Tyson muttered nervously. "And goat fur makes my nose itchy." And that pretty much ended our Grover conversation.

Before dinner, Tyson and I went down to the sword arena. Quintus was glad to have company. He still wouldn't tell me what was in the wooden crates, but he did teach me a few sword moves. The guy was good. He fought the way some people play chess - like he was putting all the moves together and you couldn't see the pattern until he made the last stroke and won with it. Lucky for me I was the same to we always had a tie.

"Have you always been a swordsman?" I asked. He parried my overhead cut.

"I've been many things." He jabbed and I sidestepped. His shoulder strap slipped down, and I saw that mark on his neck - the purple blotch. But it wasn't a random mark. It had a definite shape - a bird with folded wings, like a quail or something, actually I heard of it before, Athena said she have that to one of her son's, one who disappointed her that's when I got a crazy idea 'No it can't be him, but I better keep a close eye on him just to make sure' I said in my head.

"What's that on your neck?" I asked, Quintus lost his rhythm. I hit his sword hilt and knocked the blade out of his hand. He rubbed his fingers. Then he shifted his armor to hide the mark,

"A reminder," He picked up his sword and forced a smile "Now, shall we go again?"

He pressed me hard, not giving me time for any more questions.

While he and I fought, Tyson played with Mrs. O'Leary, who he called the "little doggie." They had a great time wrestling for the bronze shield and playing Get the Greek. By sunset, Quintus hadn't even broken a sweat, which seemed kind of strange; but Tyson and I were hot and stick, so we hit the showers and got ready for dinner. I was feeling good. It was almost like a normal day at camp. Then dinner came, and all the campers lined up by cabin and marched into the dining pavilion. Most of them ignored the sealed fissure in the marble floor at the entrance - a ten-foot-long jagged scar that hadn't been there last summer - but I was careful to step over it.

"Big crack," Tyson said when we were at our table "Earthquake, maybe?" he said but I knew better.

"No, not an earthquake" I wasn't sure I should tell him. It was a secret only Annabeth and Grover and I knew. But looking in Tyson's big eye, I knew I couldn't hide it from him "Nico di Angelo," I said, lowering my voice. "He's this half-blood kid we brought to camp last winter, I wasn't there when he ran off though" I told him even though I knew I was lying a little and I felt bad about it. Tyson frowned,

"So he put a crack in the floor?" he asked.

"Annabeth said these skeletons attacked them, Nico told them to go away, and the ground just opened up and swallowed them. Nico..." I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Nico is a son of Hades" Tyson nodded thoughtfully.

"The god of dead people"

"Yeah."

"So the Nico boy is gone now?"

"I - I guess. I tried to search for him ever since he disappeared Annabeth helped. But we didn't have any luck. This is secret, Tyson. Okay? If anyone found out he was a son of Hades, he would be in danger. You can't even tell Chiron." I told him.

"The bad prophecy," Tyson said. "Titans might use him if they knew." I stared at him. Sometimes it was easy to forget that as big and childlike as he was, Tyson was pretty smart. He knew that the next child of the Big Three gods - Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades - who turned sixteen was prophesied to either save or destroy Mount Olympus. Most people assumed that would have been Thalia but now that she can't turn sixteen no one knew who it could be.

"Exactly," I said. "So-"

"Mouth sealed," Tyson promised. "Like the crack in the ground." I smiled at him and we continued walking to dinner. I had trouble falling asleep that night. I lay in bed listening to the waves on the beach, and the owls and monsters in the woods. I was afraid once I drifted off I'd have nightmares. So I was still awake around midnight, staring at the constellations in front of me, then I saw one of the constellations was brighter than the other and then I started hearing a voice.

_**Percy**_

I looked around and saw no one.

"W-who's there?" I asked but no one was there.

_**Come back to me Percy**_

He said again and I looked around and saw no one until I looked up and I saw the constellation of Draco got a lot closer.

"W-who are you?" I asked and the voice chuckled.

_**I see they truly have taken your memory, no matter you will come back to me soon and you will free me **_The voice said but I still didn't understand.

"But I don't even know who you are;" I said that's when I started hearing a buzzing sound in my ear and I covered my ears "Stop it!" I shouted but he only laughed.

_**Now why would I do that, after all I only want you to remember me my son **_he said and I was shocked.

"Y-your son?" I asked but the buzzing noise only got louder and I cried in pain. That is until I heard him hiss as if he was in pain.

_**That cursed light, do not forget this moment my son for this will not be the last we see of each other **_The voice said before the buzzing stopped and I looked up to see the constellation of Draco was gone. I stayed there for a minute and thought about why I just heard. Could that have really been my father and what light was he talking about?

I signed and got out of bed and went downstairs to get some water. Once I got it I looked outside to see it was lighter than it should be, I walked outside to see that an Iris message was being set up at my fountain. Steam rose from the hot salt water. Rainbow colors shimmered through it, though there was no light outside except for the moon. Then a pleasant female voice spoke from the steam:

**Please deposit one drachma**. I looked around to see if anyone was there. Once I saw no one I shrugged and got a drachma out of the fountain and throw it.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow," I whispered. "Show me...Uh, whatever you need to show me." The mist shimmered. I saw the dark shore of a river. Wisps of fog drifted across black water. The beach was strewn with jagged volcanic rock; I knew it as the river Styx. A young boy squatted at the riverbank, tending a campfire. The flames burned an unnatural blue color. Then I saw the boy's face. It was Nico. He was throwing pieces of paper into the fire - Mythomagic trading cards, part of the game he'd been obsessed with last winter. Nico was only ten, or maybe eleven by now, but he looked older. His hair had grown longer. It was shaggy and almost touched his shoulders. His eyes were dark. His olive skin had turned paler. He wore ripped black jeans and he was still wearing the old aviator's jacket I gave him last winter, unzipped over a black shirt. His face was grimy, his eyes a little wild. He looked like a kid who'd been living on the streets and I hated it.

He didn't seem to notice me. I stayed quiet, not daring to move. If he hadn't sent this Iris-message, who had? Nico tossed another trading card into the blue flames.

"Useless," he muttered. "I can't believe I ever liked this stuff" he said.

"A childish game, master," another voice agreed. It seemed to come from near the fire, but I couldn't see who was talking but I did recognized it and I couldn't help but growled it was Minos. Nico stared across the river. On the far shore was black beach shrouded in haze.

"I've failed," he muttered. "There's no way to get her back" he said and Minos kept silent. Nico turned toward it doubtfully. "Is there? Speak."

Something shimmered. If you looked at him head-on, he wasn't there. But if you looked out of the corner of your eye, you could make out his shape. And to me he was still ugly.

"It has never been done," the ghost said. "But there may be a way." Minos said.

"Tell me," Nico commanded. His eyes shined with a fierce light.

"An exchange," the ghost said. "A soul for a soul." He said and I was shocked. Hades said that that was a dangerous risk that one should not take lightly.

"I've offered!" Nico said and I wanted to shout no but I didn't want to interrupt.

"Not yours," the ghost said. "You cannot offer your father a soul he will eventually collect anyway. Nor will he be anxious for the death of his son. I mean a soul that should have died already. Someone who has cheated death." Nico's face darkened.

"Not that again. You're talking about murder." He said.

"I'm talking about justice," the ghost said. "Vengeance." I'm pretty sure those weren't the same thing,

"Those are not the same thing." Nico said and Minos laughed dryly.

"You will learn differently as you get older." Nico stared at the flames.

"Why can't I at least summon her? I want to talk to her. She would...she would help me." He said and looked down I still blamed myself for all of this, if I hadn't said anything Bianca wouldn't have gone and I shouldn't have let Nico wonder off. I mean sure I was hurting but that didn't give me any right to leave him.

"I will help you," the Minos promised. "Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through the maze and teach you to use your powers? Do you want revenge for your sister or not?"

I didn't like Minos at all. Out of all the ghost in the underworld I wish he would have gone to the field of punishment but no Hades needed him. Nico turned from the fire so the ghost couldn't see him, but I could. A tear traced its way down his face as he started playing with the locket I gave him.

"Very well," he said "You have a plan?" he asked

"Oh, yes," Minos said, sounding quite pleased. "We have many dark roads to travel. We must start - "  
The image shimmered. Nico vanished. The woman's voice from the mist said,

**Please deposit one drachma for another five minutes**. There were no other coins in the fountain. I grabbed for my pockets, but I was wearing pajamas. I knew by the time I went in and out it was going to be too late. And just like magic the Iris-message had already blinked out, and outside was dark again. The connection was broken. I swear I wanted to punch something so badly; I was so close to finding out were Nico was and now it's gone. At least Nico was alive. He was trying to bring his sister back from the dead. All I knew is that I had to find him and talk to him and there was one way I could do it, going into the labyrinth. I just hope I won't be too late.


	24. The labyrinth

The labyrinth

The next day I went off to find Annabeth. Once I did managed to find her I told her what happened last night. She was shocked to say the least but then again so am I.

"Your father, are you sure that what he said?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yes he called me his son and told me I was the only one who could free him" I told her and she looked down.

"So he's imprisoned, do you thing for a good or bad reason?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"No clue Ann, but when I heard his voice it was a feeling of dread, like I didn't want to be near him" I told her and she looked at me.

"Then maybe he's imprisoned because he did something bad," she said "but how could you possible help him and who is he exactly?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I wish I knew wise girl but with my memories gone who knows," I said and looked down "I mean I'm not a demigod but the power I felt he had was strong, even stronger then the big three" I told her and that surprised her.

"How could anyone be stronger then them, I mean sure there's Kronos but you don't seemed the type to be his son" she said. The thought of being Kronos's made me want to barf. I mean yeah Poseidon and Hades and even Chiron are the children of Kronos and they were nice but I knew that life isn't me.

"Then of course there's Gaia but all her children are the titans and giants and you're none of those" she said and I shook my head in agreement.

"Besides those guys I don't know who could be stronger the three," she said and I looked down "maybe that library of yours has a book about someone else" she suggested and I looked back at her.

"What makes you thing the library has something?" I asked and she shrugged.

"You never know Percy it could be worth a shot" she said. I hated to admit it but she was right anything's better than nothing. That's when I remembered something else,

"Oh yeah there's one more thing," I said and she looked back up at me "He also said something about a cursed light" I said and she was lost.

"Cursed light, what does that mean?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know but he said that when I got the iris message showing me Nico" I told her and she really thought about it.

"Maybe there's something about Nico that drove him off" she suggested and I thought about it.

"Well I remember that he had something similar to my, as much as I hate saying it, to my tiara except it was made with silver and it had a purple gem" I said and she nodded and looked down at her bracelet.

"Just like this," she said and looked up "maybe these things are connected somehow" she said and I nodded.

"That could be the reason" I said and she looked at me.

"For what?" she asked.

"When I touched Nico's tiara I just started suddenly speaking Italian" I said and she was confused.

"When have you ever learned to speak Italian?" she asked me.

"That's the thing I've never learned," I told her "and to top it off Nico can fluently speak it" I said and she nodded.

"So they are connected" she said and looked at her watch "come one we have a few more hours before the dinner and the game let's go to the library and see what we can find" she told me and I nodded as we ran back to my house.

Once there we went to the library and started looking. For about an hour we found absolutely nothing, that is until I remembered when I heard the voice the constellation of Draco was glowing. I went to the star books and found the one on Draco.

"Ann come here" I told her and she ran towards me.

"What?" she asked and I pointed to the book.

"I remembered that when I was talking to him that the constellation Draco was glowing so I figured maybe there related and look" I said and pointed to the passage and read it:

**The constellation Draco was dedicated to the Dragon king who led the dragon army to victory against the Titans and helped the Gods. And reunite the four rulers.**

I finished and I saw that Annabeth wasn't making any since of this,

"If what this says is true then could your father really be Draco and if he is then why are you, well human and why I he was so great then why was he imprisoned?" she asked all these questions that I couldn't answered so I continued reading:

**The king was wedded to princess Sapphire; Princess Sapphire was different for her family was given the gift to turn human. King Draco didn't care for he loved her and wanted to be with her. They ruled together for centuries until finally they had twin children: The eldest was a girl named Chaos for she bared the green color of chaos. The youngest boy and the heir to the throne was named Glacier for he bore the color of ice. Legend has it that the girl admired her father and wanted to be like him, where as the son wanted to be like his mother who was kind and beloved my all. However fate changed and the Gods finally decided to close the world border and seal the lad of Balanced for good. **

**The King was angered by this and war began. Demigods fought against the creatures and both sides didn't falter. Once the war was finally over the gods sealed the gates and the Land of Balance was lost. Legend has it that because of that day the kings heard grew bitter and mad, Darkness took over the land and from that day forward the Land was called the Land of Darkness.**

I finished the page and I rubbed my cheek to see I was crying.

"Percy, are you ok?" Annabeth asked and I shrugged.

"I-I don't know this just sounds so…so familiar" I said and I decided to continue reading the last section:

**Oh though the land was cut off legend has it that Sapphire did not wish for her children to be like their father so she decided to you her families gift and turn human and leave. She managed to get her son to come with her but her daughter was too far with the kings wishes and wanted to help him. However, before they left Draco forced the stone of loyalty to his son and darkening it. This made him angrier but his mother managed to still its counterpart and they left. Some say the three others and their children escape along with the other stones.**

I finished and I saw Annabeth rushed off which made me confused. Once she came back she laid down a book on some legends and flipped throw the pages until she found the page.

"I found this when I was looking for the information about you're um…father" she said and started reading:

**Once there were eight stones, each stone represents something the world needs. There was: Loyalty, Courage, Love, strength, Honesty, Hope, Peace, and Kindness. These stones brought harmony throw the land. However; ever since the fallen King turned four of the stones to darkness they are known as the cursed stones. Yet the other four were still known as the light.**

Annabeth said and looked at her bracelet,

"So if this is true then I wonder how I got this or which one do I have?" she asked herself and I looked down at the book at saw the gem.

"You have peace" I said and she looked at me questionable and I pointed to the picture of the pearl "You have the pearl right? Well the Pearl is peace and wisdom" I said and she looked at it.

"You have loyalty" she said looking at the sapphire.

"And Nico has Honesty" I said and she saw the purple gem. Annabeth saw had a questionable look and read something.

**When the four stones became darkened the four light became pillars for them just in case the stones went out of control. Yet it is said when the time comes the four well be tested and if they past the darkness will disappear, but with that disappearance a new threat will come and eight new gems will be forged to destroy the originals.**

She finally finished and that didn't help me at all. Except I knew we needed actual evidence for this to be true, right now everything was circumstantial.

"Well as much as I appreciate the help Ann, how can we prove any of this? I can't even be proof because I don't remember anything" I asked and she shrugged.

"Don't know but we will figure this out Percy, don't worry" she said putting a hand on my shoulder and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Ann" I said and she nodded. After that we put the books away and we saw that it was dinner time so Annabeth left and I told her I'll join in a little while. After she said and made some food for myself and then left. Once there I saw everyone was ready for the game.

"So what exactly is the game?" I asked Annabeth who was with Tyson and Grover. She shrugged as she put on her armor. I looked at Grover, who was looking down,

"What's wrong Grover?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Chiron things I should go into the labyrinth to finish my search" he said and I nodded. Even though I knew Grover would never go underground.

"I can see why but Grover if you really want to keep your searchers license then you need to try" I said and he signed.

"See I told you he would say the same" Annabeth said and Grover glared at her "Oh come on Grover, this is your last chance" she said and then I looked over and saw the Apollo cabin talking about something. I walked over to Will and pulled him over.

"What's going on with you guys?" I asked and he signed.

"Lee's just exited because we, and by we I mean the other, scared off a Aethiopian drakon and he won't shut up about it" Will said and I smiled,

"Well you can't really blame him, it's a big deal" I said smiling and Will knew I was being sarcastic because he saw me smiling.

"Oh yes it's such a big deal to scare a monster away" he said sarcastically and we laughed about it.

"So how's Aqua doing?" I asked and he nodded.

"She's fine just wishes you could visit her sometimes" he said and I shrugged.

"I've been busy" I said and he nodded. Then I saw Jake walking towards us.

"Oh boyfriend alert, I'll leave you crazy kids alone" I said and started walking away. Before I left I show him blush and told me to shut up and I laughed.

Once I made it back to the others I saw Chiron and Quintus and Quintus started talking.

"Right," Quintus said, standing on the head dining table. "Gather 'round." He was dressed in black leather and bronze. In the torchlight, his gray hair made him look like a ghost. Mrs. O'Leary bounded happily around him, foraging for dinner scraps "You will be in teams of two," Quintus announced. When everybody started talking and trying to grab their friends, he yelled: "Which have already been chosen!"

"AWWWWW!" everybody complained.

"Your goal is simple: collect the gold laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a silk package, tied to the back of one of the monsters. There are six monsters. Each has a silk package. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And, of course...you will have to slay the monster to get it, and stay alive." The crowd started murmuring excitedly. The task sounded pretty straightforward. Hey, we'd all slain monsters before. That's what we trained for. "I will now announce your partners," Quintus said. "There will be no trading. No switching. No complaining" he said.

"Aroooof!" Mrs. O'Leary buried her face in a plate of pizza. Quintus produced a big scroll and started reading off names. Beckendorf would be with Silena Beauregard, which Beckendorf looked pretty happy about. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, would be together. No surprise. They did everything together. Clarisse was with Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin - melee and ranged combat combined, they would be a tough combo to beat. Quintus kept rattling off the names until he said, "Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase."

"Nice." I grinned at Annabeth. And she nodded smiling back.

"Grover Underwood," Quintus said, "with Tyson." Grover just about jumped out of his goat fur.

"What? B-but -" he started saying.

"No, no," Tyson whimpered. "Must be a mistake. Goat boy-" then he Quintus interrupted.

"No complaining! Get with your partner. You have two minutes to prepare!" Tyson and Grover both looked at me pleadingly. I tried to give them an encouraging nod, and gestured that they should move together. Tyson sneezed. Grover started chewing nervously on his wooden club.

"They'll be fine, Come on. Let's worry about how we're going to stay alive" she said and I nodded as we left. It was still light when we got into the woods, but the shadows from the trees made it feel like midnight. It was cold, too, even in summer. Annabeth and I found tracks almost immediately - scuttling marks made by something with a lot of legs. We began to follow the trail.

We jumped a creek and heard some twigs snapping nearby. We crouched behind a boulder, but it was only the Stoll brothers tripping through the woods and cursing. Their dad was the god of thieves, but they were about as stealthy as buffaloes. Once the Stolls had passed, we forged deeper into the west woods where the monsters were wilder. We were standing on a ledge overlooking a marshy pond when Annabeth tensed.

"This is where we stopped looking" she said and I knew what she meant last winter we, and by we I meant Grover and Annabeth, had looked for Nico but, he disappeared. I would always use my spear time at came to try and find him. I didn't know if it was just me but I didn't care and after six months I finally had my first real clue. I signed "Don't worry Percy you'll find him" Annabeth said and I smiled at her and nodded.

A branch snapped in the woods. Dry leaves rustled. Something large was moving in the trees, just beyond the ridge "That's not the Stoll brothers," Annabeth whispered. Annabeth drew her knife and I got ready. We got to Zeus's Fist, a huge pile of boulders in the middle of the west woods. It was a natural landmark where campers often rendezvoused on hunting expeditions, but now there was nobody around "Over there," Annabeth whispered.

"No, wait, behind us" I said and then I started hearing things from every direction it was weird. Scuttling noises seemed to be coming from several different directions. We were circling the boulders, when someone right behind us said,

"Hi." We whirled around, and the tree nymph Juniper yelped "Put those down!" she protested. "Dryads don't like sharp blades, okay?" she said.

"Juniper, what are you doing here?" Annabeth exhaled.

"I live here" I looked toward the edge of the clearing and I saw juniper trees "Are you guys busy?" Juniper asked.

"Well," I said, "we're in the middle of this game against a bunch of monsters and we're trying not to die" I said.

"We're not busy, what's wrong, Juniper?" Annabeth asked Juniper sniffled. She wiped her silky sleeve under her eyes.

"It's Grover. He seems so distraught. All year he's been out looking for Pan. And every time he comes back, its worse. I thought maybe, at first, he was seeing another tree" she said.

"No," Annabeth said as Juniper started crying. "I'm sure that's not it" she said trying to reinsure her,

"He had a crush on a blueberry bush once," Juniper said miserably I tried not to imagine that.

"Juniper, Grover would never even look at another tree. He's just stressed out about his searcher's license" she said and I nodded.

"He can't go underground! You can't let him" she said Annabeth and I were uncomfortable with that.

"It might be the only way to help him; if we just knew where to start" Annabeth said.

"Ah. About that..." Another rustle in the woods, and Juniper yelled, "Hide!" Before I could ask why, she went poof into green mist and I heard noises come from around us again. I turned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We have company from all around us" I said and she got ready. Coming out of the woods was a glistening amber insect, ten feet long, with jagged pincers, an armored tail, and a stinger as long as my sword. A scorpion. Tied to its back was a red silk package.

"One of us gets behind it," Annabeth said, as the thing clattered toward us. "Cuts off its tail while the other distracts it in front"

"It's harder than that Ann" I said and she was confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked and I pointed to the other directions other two scorpions appeared from the woods. "Three? That's not possible! The whole woods and half the monsters come at us?" she said.

"Well with our luck I'm amazed they didn't get here sooner" I said a she slapped me on the shoulder and I laughed a little. The scorpions scurried toward us, whipping their barbed tails like they'd come here just to kill us. Annabeth and I put our backs against the nearest boulder.

"Climb?" I said.

"No time," she said.

She was right. The scorpions were already surrounding us. They were so close I could see their hideous mouths foaming, anticipating an ice juicy meal.

"Look out!" Annabeth parried away a stinger with the flat of her blade. I managed to kick it in the head but all that did was make it angry. We clambered sideways along the boulders, but the scorpions followed us. I kicked at another one, but going on the offensive was too dangerous. If I went for the body, the tail stabbed downward. If I went for the tail, the thing's pincers came from either side and tried to grab me. All we could do was defend, and we wouldn't be able to keep that up for very long.

I took another step sideways, and suddenly there was nothing behind me. It was a crack between two of the largest boulders, something I'd passed by a million times, that's when I realized how Nico disappeared.

"In here," I said. Annabeth sliced at a scorpion then looked at me like I was crazy.

"In there? It's too narrow" she said.

"Just trust me and go!" She ducked behind me and started squeezing between the two boulders. Then she yelped and grabbed my armor straps, and suddenly I was tumbling into a pit that hadn't been there a moment before. I could see the scorpions above us, the purple evening sky and the trees, and then the hole shut like the lens of a camera, and we were in complete darkness.

Our breathing echoed against stone. It was wet and cold. I was sitting on a bumpy floor that seemed to be made of bricks. I created an ice crystal. The faint glow of it was just enough to illuminate Annabeth's frightened face and the mossy stone walls on either side of us.

"W-where are we?" Annabeth said.

"I'll give you a hint, it's what you're looking for" I said and it took her a while but she finally got it.

"But how did you figure it out?" she asked.

"Well you stopped looking for Nico around here and the only way he could get out with no one noticing is…" then she stepped in.

"If there was another way out" she said and I nodded. I lifted the crystal again for light.

"It's a long corridor" Annabeth said and I nodded "We need to find the exit" she said and we started looking. Annabeth took my hand "Two steps back," she advised. We stepped backward together like we were in a minefield "Okay," she said. "Help me examine the wall's" she said and we looked then she got it "Got it!" she said with relief. She set her hand on the wall and pressed against a tiny fissure, which began to glow blue. A Greek symbol appeared:㈟4 , the Ancient Greek Delta.

The roof slid open and we saw night sky, stars blazing. It was a lot darker than it should've been. Metal ladder rungs appeared in the side of the wall, leading up, and I could hear people yelling our names.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Tyson's voice bellowed the loudest, but others were calling out too. Then we began to climb. We made our way around the rocks and ran into Clarisse and a bunch of other campers carrying torches.

"Where have you two been?" Clarisse demanded "We've been looking forever."

Chiron trotted up, followed by Tyson and Grover.

"Percy!" Tyson said. "You are okay?" he said.

"We're fine," I said. "We fell into a corridor" I said the others looked at me skeptically, then at Annabeth.

She signed "He's telling the truth" she said.

"You've been missing for almost an hour, the game is over" Chiron said.

"Yeah," Grover muttered. "We would've won, but a Cyclops sat on me." He said.

"Was an accident!" Tyson protested, and then he sneezed. Clarisse was wearing the gold laurels, but she didn't even brag about winning them, which wasn't like her.

"A corridor?" she said suspiciously.

Annabeth took a deep breath. She looked around at the other campers.

"Chiron...maybe we should talk about this at the Big House" she said and Clarisse gasped.

"You found it, didn't you?" Annabeth bit her lip.

"I - Yeah. Yeah, we did."

A bunch of campers started asking questions, looking confused, but Chiron raised his hand for silence.

"Tonight is not the right time, and this is not the right place." He stared at boulders as if he'd just noticed how dangerous they were.

"All of you, back to your cabins. Get some sleep. A game well played, but curfew is past!" she said there was a lot of mumbling and complaints, but the campers drifted off, talking among themselves and giving me suspicious looks.

"This explains a lot," Clarisse said. "It explains what Luke is after." She said.

"Yep there's an entrance to the labyrinth" I said "In the heart of the camp" Annabeth finished.


	25. We go into the maze

We go into the maze

The next morning was chaotic everyone was still talking about the incident last night. Ever since we told the whole camp Argus has had to guard it all night, not that he isn't used to guarding stuff. All of us were in the arena because Mrs. O'Leary couldn't fit in the big house,

"We should put guards around it so when Luke's forces get here we can take them out!" Lee Fetcher from Apollo's cabin said.

"Yes but that will be too risky, we don't even know how many troops Luke has" Beckendorf said and we nodded, even Clarisse and she's Ares kid.

"What we should do is go down there and look for Daedalus' workshop and ask him for help" Annabeth said.

"Wait 'ask' shouldn't Daedalus be dead?" Beckendorf asked and Quintus nodded.

"I would hope so Daedalus lived a long time ago" he said and I raised a brow and wondered about him more.

"He has to be alive according to my research his life force is connected to the labyrinth so as long as the labyrinth lives so does he" Annabeth said.

"That would make sense since the labyrinth is a living thing but something that big would need something to live that long" I said and Annabeth nodded.

"Yes, so we have to find Daedalus and convince him to help us instead of Luke" she said and everyone looked at each other.

"Then I presume that we must have a quest to explore the labyrinth and find Daedalus' work shop" Chiron said.

"Yes now all we need to do is figure out who will lead the quest" I said and Beckendorf spoke up.

"Well it's obvious isn't, Annabeth should lead this quest" He said and a lot of people nodded, I looked at Quintus and saw that he was looking at Mrs. O'Leary. I looked back at Annabeth who was looking down then at Clarisse.

"Clarisse you did just as much work as I did you should lead" she said and Clarisse shook her head.

"No way, I'm never going back in there, once was good enough" she said I saw that Travis was about to say something but then Conner elbowed him and he stayed quiet and glared at his brother. Clarisse on the other hand got up and walked out. Chiron signed,

"Well Annabeth looks like you will be the one to lead this quest," he said "Go to the attic and consult the Oracle and considering you come back sane we will continue" Chiron said.

I needed to know something so I fallowed Quintus outside. I found him staring at some trees and I came closer to him.

"How's it like to be raised by my mother?" he asked me and I stopped.

"So you are Daedalus" I said and he turned around to face me.

"Yes" he said and I wanted to say something but he continued "But what I'm really surprised is that you're here your majesty" he said and I was shocked.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes but last time I saw you, you were a little boy looking for his mother" he said and I was shocked "Also your name was Glacier" he finished.

"M-My name was Glacier?" I asked and he nodded. I didn't know what to make of this was I actually half dragon

"Daedalus what's the difference between the me now and the one you meet before?" I asked him and he thought about it.

"Well you were lost, you felt like you had no family and just wanted to find a place to belong," he said "A lot of people viewed you as a monster" he said and I looked at him, "I don't know how or why you had the eyes of a reptile and you had claws, everyone was too afraid to go near you" he finished and I looked, so I actually did look like a monster.

"Yet your different now" he said and I looked up "You finally have a family to call your own" he said and I smiled.

"You think?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah if I had to choose one of you I would choose this one" he said before walking away. I thought about what he said before I started walking back to the arena. Once I was back I saw Annabeth was already back so I sat down.

"Well?" Chiron asked and Annabeth galped.

"I will lead the quest to find Daedalus' work shop" she said. No one cheered, don't get us wrong we're happy for her she's wanted to lead a quest since she was younger but under these conditions it wasn't good.

"What did the oracle say my dear?" Chiron asked and Annabeth looked down,

"Y-you shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze," she said and we waited for the rest.

"The dead, the traitor and the lost one raise," she said and both Grover and I looked up.

"The lost one, that must be Pan that's great!" he said.

'The dead, that must be Nico' I thought to myself.

"The dead and traitor not so much" Beckendorf said and most nodded.

"What else my dear?" Chiron asked.

"The child of Athena's final stand" she said and we all went quiet.

"Hey now come on Annabeth isn't the only child of Athena" Selina said and no one said anything.

"Destroy with a hero's final breath," she said and now everyone was worried.

"And, what else the prophecy doesn't sound complete" Chiron said.

"I-I don't remember" she said which was hard to believe since Annabeth had great memory "The point is I will lead this quest and I'll need help," she said and then turned to me "Will you help me?" she asked and I looked down.

"you've only read about the labyrinth?" I asked and she nodded.

"That's not enough to get you through this" I stated.

"It has to be" she said and I shook my head.

"It's not" I said back.

"Look are you going to help me or not?" she asked and I looked to see that everyone was looking back and forth between Annabeth and I like a ping pong. I signed and smiled,

"Try and stop me wise girl" I said and she smiled and turned to Grover.

"You to Grover, Pan's waiting" she said and he stud up.

"I'll pack extra cans" he said and she nodded.

"Tyson you as well" she said and he clapped.

"Yeah! We get to blow stuff up" he said and I smiled at him knowing that he would really like coming with us.

"Wait Annabeth you know better than anyone that against the rules a hero is only allowed two companions" Chiron said.

"I know Chiron but I need all three of them, please" she begged and he signed,

"Very well, but be warned last winter five went on the quest to save Artemis and only three came back, three is a sacred number, three fate, three sons of Kronos" he said and Annabeth nodded.

"I know but I need all of them" she said and he stared at her for a minute before giving up.

"Very well Percy, Grover and Tyson will accompany Annabeth into the labyrinth at first light, may the gods be with you" he said and the meeting was over. I walked around for a while before I decided maybe I should tell Annabeth about what I learned. I walked my way to the Athena cabin, I walked in and saw no one there but I had a feeling Annabeth was in her room. I knocked on the door and heard a faint come in and I went in and saw her looking at scrolls.

"Still trying to figure out a plan?" I asked and she signed before throwing the scrolls down.

"I don't know what to do Percy, maybe your right and reading about it won't help" she said and I put my hands on her shoulders,

"Don't worry Ann we've been throw worse things and we're still here" I said and she smiled.

"Thanks Percy but maybe I shouldn't have asked the three of you to come with me" she said and I smiled.

"Hey you came with us on our quest even though there were obstacles that you had to live with," I said "There's no way we won't do the same for you" I said and she hugged me.

"Thanks Percy" she said and I hugged her back.

"Your welcome Ann" I said. That's when Malcom came in.

"Annabeth Chiron's waiting for you at archery practice" he said and we separated and she nodded.

"Alright tell him I'll be there in a minute" she said and he nodded before leaving.

"Anyway was there a reason you came here?" she asked and I looked down.

"Yeah but it can wait, wouldn't want to hold up the lessons" I said and she laughed.

"Alright but we will talk about it later" she said and left as did I.

I didn't really get much sleep I kept thinking about what Daedalus said and what I read. Could I really be the Glacier from the story and if I was then could I really be evil. I didn't like thinking about it so I went to the training room and started punching a punching bag. By the tie I was done I knew it had to at least be one o'clock so I stopped and went to go get a drink of water. Once inside I saw that it was lighter than it should be and I was hoping it was another Iris telling be about Nico so I rushed and I saw that it actually was but this time it didn't ask me for a drachma it just starting playing. I saw Nico watching two skeletons dig up a grave and Minos was watching right next to him,

"That should be big enough" Nico said "Thank you your dismissed" he said and they left.

"You might as well have thanked the shovels" Minos said and Nico ignored him and started pouring soda into the pit as well as a Walmart bag,

"Let the dead taste again" he said "Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember" he finished by dropping the rest of the coke and a happy meal into the grave.

"In my days, we used animal" Minos said "It's perfectly the same and they can't even taste the difference" Minos finished. I'm serious out of all the ghost Nico had to meet why did it have to be Minos.

"I will treat them with respect" Nico said.

"At least let me keep the toy" Minos said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Be quit!" Nico said before he started chanting in ancient Greek. I remember something Hades once told me, his children can summon the dead but it was extremely dangerous for them. The fog started to thicken and a lot of figures started coming out.

"There are too many, you don't know your own powers!" Minos said and for the first and only time I agreed.

"I've got this!" Nico said and drew his sword, I knew it was Stygian iron, it was only ever found in the underworld, the ghost backed up "one at a time!" he yelled. One ghost came forward and drank from the grave. Once it rose again a saw a boy in his teens.

"Who are you?" Nico asked "Speak!" he said and the ghost looked like he was trying to remember.

"I'm Theseus" he said and I couldn't believe this was Theseus.

"How can I retrieve my sister?" Nico asked and I looked down.

"Don't try. It's madness" Theseus said and I wanted to agree but in knew Nico didn't know I was here.

"Just tell me!" Nico demanded.

"My stepfather died," Theseus said "He throw himself into the sea because he thought I had died in the labyrinth, I wanted to bring him back, but I could not" Theseus said.

"My Lord ask him about the soul exchange! Ask him about that!" Minos said and I so wanted to punch him right now.

"That voice! I know that voice!" Theseus said, I would hope he know that voice.

"No you don't, fool!" Minos shouted "Answer the Lords question and nothing more!" Minos said.

"I know you," Theseus said trying to remember.

"I want to hear about my sister" Nico said coming back into the conversation, "Will this quest into the labyrinth help me win them back!" He asked and I was confused and Nico covered his mouth, "I-I mean her" he said.

"My lord I told you, you don't need him you should just forget he ever existed" Minos said.

"Shut up Minos you know nothing about Percy! I hurt him and I am going to win him back!" Nico yelled and I was shocked. Half the reason he was doing this was to make it up to me. Nico turned back to Theseus, "Now answer the question!" he said.

"The labyrinth is a treacherous place the only thing that saw me threw was the love of a mortal girl. The string was only part of the answer; it was the princess who guided me" Theseus said.

"We won't need any of that I will guide you my Lord. Ask him if the soul exchange is true" Minos said and Nico signed.

"A soul for a soul, is it true?' Nico asked.

"I-I must say yes, but the specter-" Theseus didn't finish because everything started shacking.

"I want to hear about my sister!" Nico yelled,

"He comes, he looks for the sores of the power, you must release us" Theseus said.

"Who!" Nico asked and all the ghost started whispering things and Nico didn't know anything so I had to do something. I focused all my power on the pit and I started freezing it until it was frozen and I cracked it. All the ghost including Minos disappeared and the rumbling stopped. Nico was shocked and he kneeled and picked up a peace.

"Percy…" he said before looking around "Percy!" Nico shouted. I wanted to tell him I was hear but I couldn't. After a while he fell on the floor and I saw him crying.

"I'm so sorry Percy!" He said and I wanted to tell him I wasn't upset with him but now wasn't the time so I cut the Iris message and I looked at my locket.

"I will find you Nico, I promise" I said before going back inside.

The Next day everyone came to wish us good luck and to hope for a safe journey. I saw that everyone was actually hear. Juniper was with Grover probable telling him to be careful and to come back safely. Annabeth was with Tyson and Chiron talking. Quintus stud next to me,

"I'm surprised you didn't tell your friend about me" He said and I signed.

"As much as I want to tell Annabeth, it would be a waste of prophecy if I told, also I'm looking for someone important to me and this may be the only chance I get to find him" I said and he nodded.

"It truly is a wise chose to go in there for love then wisdom" He said and I looked at him and he passed me something.

"Stygian ice?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes very hard to craft but if you ever need help just blow on it and Mrs. O'Leary will come" he said and I looked at it and then put it in my pocket.

"Thanks Quintus" I said and he nodded. Mrs. O'Leary came to me and I patted her on the head, "I'll see you soon girl, just hopefully not to soon" I said and she barked happily. I started walking towards the others.

"Ready to go?" Annabeth asked me and I nodded.

"Ready when you guys are" I said and she nodded. With one last look around and a few farewells we looked at the entrance.

"Good bye sun shine" Grover said.

"Hello rocks" Tyson finished and we plunged into the maze.


End file.
